About Abnormality
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Saat kehidupan di Konoha sudah tenang, tiba-tiba saja Anko harus mendapati fakta yang tidak menyenangkan: Kakashi sahabatnya digosipkan sebagai seorang maho. Dan tentu saja, sebagai pengagum rahasia Kakashi, Anko harus bertindak untuk membuktikan kebenaran hal itu. /CHAPTER 8 UPDATE/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

ABOUT ABNORMALITY – Chapter 1

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Romance, 'lil bit humor maybe?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: M.

Warning: OOC, OTP, miss typo.

.

.

.

Konohagakure. Negeri dimana para shinobi hebat berkumpul. Dan setelah alur kehidupan kelam yang sempat membayanginya, kini tempat itu kembali menjadi desa kecil yang damai. Damai dan tenang.

Kini tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Segala sesuatunya sudah kembali normal. Kekacauan yang bisa dibilang cukup hebat semalam –sudah berakhir. Ya, terasa seperti baru terjadi semalam.

Dan sekarang seluruh penduduk desa tengah memupuk kembali harapan mereka. Harapan akan hidup yang lebih baik di dalam kedamaian dan ketenangan. Kehilangan, kehancuran, trauma dan penyesalan, semua seakan sudah menjadi lembar lama dalam kehidupan mereka. Terutama para shinobi Konoha. Inilah saatnya untuk menyempurnakan impian-impian tertinggal yang masih bisa untuk diwujudkan. Harapan yang baru segera muncul. Perubahan, adalah kata yang sangat familiar saat ini. Berubah untuk menuju hidup yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Desa Konoha masih terlihat tenang. Namun tidak dengan akademi di mana Naruto dan kawan-kawan menuntut ilmu. Ilmu tentang bagaimana untuk menjadi pelindung desa. Bagaimana untuk menjadi shinobi sejati sambil membaptiskan hidup mereka dalam kesetiaan tinggi dan tanggung jawab terhadap kedamaian Konoha. Para shinobi kini sedang risuh dengan sebuah perubahan signifikan dari seorang jounin populer, Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake? Pria dengan penutup wajah khas itu? Ada apa dengannya? Well, let's see.

Siang itu seorang kunoichi muda tengah berjalan dengan santai. Menuju kantor berkas akademi. Sebelum sampai di sana ia harus melewati begitu banyak pintu.

Sambil mengunyah butiran dango terakhirnya, ia bergumam tidak jelas. Yang pasti, gadis yang tak lain adalah Anko Mitarashi itu tengah menyuarakan betapa nikmatnya sedikit suapan dango manisnya di sela-sela pekerjaannya yang sibuk. Dango yang manis, meskipun sedikit, sudah pasti akan sangat menghiburnya, memompa semangatnya. Sama ketika ia sedang berada di dekat pria yang dikaguminya. Pria berambut perak bertopeng yang memiliki imej positif sekaligus negatif dimata para shinobi lain.

Tiba-tiba Anko merasa tertarik dengan sebuah ruangan yang ia lewati. Ruangan dengan pintu hitam terbuka itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Dan itu membuat Anko penasaran. Mencoba masuk untuk sekedar mencari tahu atau mencuri dengar isi dari keramaian didalamnya.

"yang benar saja! Itu tidak mungkin!" ucap seorang kunoichi yang –Anko lupa namanya, tetapi adalah staf administrasi perkantoran akademi- berambut ikal.

"iya, itu benar, Haruka! Kau saja yang ketinggalan informasi" seorang kunoichi lain menimpali. Rupanya gadis berambut ikal tadi bernama Haruka.

"bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti itu? padahal aku kira Kakashi adalah seorang pria yang normal" orang ketiga dari para wanita pengobrol itu kemudian menambahkan argumen yang semakin memanaskan tungku api diantara obrolan mereka.

Apa? Anko sedikit kaget mendengar selentingan obrolan para gadis itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan Kakashi, lebih tepatnya –menggosipkannya.

Tak lama kemudian para gadis yang berusia sedikit lebih muda dari Anko itu tertawa cekikikan. Namun mereka tidak menyadari kalau Anko senior mereka berjalan masuk dan mendekati konferensi tidak resmi mereka itu.

"Kakashi payah!" celetuk seorang gadis lagi. Dan tak ayal, suara cempreng orang itu melekat ke dalam telinga Anko. Anko mendengarnya.

"Heh!" tegur Anko. "kalian sedang membicarakan apa?!" ucap Anko dengan nada tegas seperti menghakimi. Ia memang tengah memergoki para juniornya membicarakan sahabatnya Kakashi.

"eh? A-Anko-san!" sahut salah satu suara. Anko memandangi mereka bertiga dengan sedikit bengis. Zaman memang telah berubah. Kualitas para personil akademi kini semakin payah. Inikah yang disebut dengan perubahan? Inikah revolusi? Hanya karena sekarang segalanya telah terasa damai, lalu boleh muncul bibit-bibit muda yang tidak berkualitas seperti para gadis payah ini? Anko menggerutu di dalam hati.

Ketiga gadis staf administrasi tadi terdiam. Mereka gugup setengah mati mengetahui Anko Mitarashi sedang memergoki mereka. Memergoki ketiganya tengah menggosipkan Kakashi.

Bisa mati kalian semua. Siapa yang tidak tahu perihal tenaga dahsyat Anko ketika tengah marah. Kunoichi tomboy itu memang cukup disegani. Bukan karena ia adalah cucu dari tetua Hokage. Bukan itu. Anko memang wanita dengan kualitas pribadi yang berbeda. Jangan anggap remeh ia. Sebagai seorang perempuan ia samasekali tidak bisa dikatakan lemah.

Kembali ke plot.

Ketiga gadis tadi masih terdiam. Wajah mereka sedikit memucat. Habislah mereka, masih menyandang staf junior tapi sudah berani besar mulut, berani menggosipkan senior yang sudah banyak berjasa pada desa Konoha.

"aku ulangi, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?!" ucap Anko lagi dengan tempo dan nada tidak lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Namun begitu jelas diketahui bahwa gadis itu tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya.

"ah, tidak Anko-san. Kami hanya –"

"aku dengar kalian sedang membicarakan Kakashi" potong Anko yang kini berdiri di antara mereka –tiga gadis kurang ajar tadi.

Sang gadis yang tadi berusaha menjawab kini malah menelan ludah.

"kalian menggosipkan apa, tentang Kakashi?!" lanjut Anko. Menantang para juniornya. Ia tidak akan pergi sebelum ia mengetahui hal buruk apa yang sedang difitnahkan (baca:dibicarakan) mereka mengenai sahabatnya itu.

Masih hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Dan Anko tidak akan segera pergi karenanya. Bahkan, gadis itu tidak segan-segan akan menyakiti para junior tersebut jika masih berani mendiamkannya.

"jawab aku!" ucap Anko tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak meja. Cukup nyaring. Tetapi hanya pada level untuk mengagetkan ketiga gadis itu.

"ka-kami dengar ada sebuah gosip tidak mengenakkan tentang Kakashi-san, Anko-san!" cetus salah seorang gadis nekat dengan gugup.

"oh ya? Apa itu?" Anko cukup penasaran.

"kami tidak yakin kau akan senang mendengarnya" lanjut yang lain. Bahkan mereka tidak yakin akan bisa selamat dari kemarahan Anko setelah mendengar pengakuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Apa!? Cepat katakan!" bentak Anko lagi.

Ketiga gadis itu saling berpandangan. Ada rasa ragu di kepala mereka untuk memberitahukannya kepada Anko. Karena bisa-bisa Anko pasti marah besar.

"kami dengar Kakashi-san adalah seorang pria yang tidak normal. Pria homoseks".

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Anko sudah mengumpulkan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tebal. Ia menumpuknya menjadi sebuah garis vertikal. Terlihat sangat berat dan tentu saja, merepotkan.

Anko sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan umum akademi. Dan Anko akan segera membawa keluar buku-buku merepotkan itu, memberikannya kepada Tsunade-sama atau Shizune, dan selesailah pekerjaan singkatnya hari ini.

Namun semua itu sedikit tertunda ketika Anko melihat sebuah judul buku yang tertera pada sebuah buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Buku yang diposisikan berdiri dan terhimpit puluhan buku lainnya.

Tentu saja bukan Icha Icha Tactics atau Icha Icha Paradise. Buku bodoh itu tidak mungkin berada di perpustakaan akademi. Buku terkutuk itu hanya ada di rumah Kakashi Hatake.

LOVE AND RELATIONSHIP. Hmm. Anko bergumam tidak jelas ketika membaca judulnya. Entah apa yang membuat Anko tertarik untuk memperhatikan judul buku itu. Mungkinkah ia sedang jatuh cinta? Ya, sekali lagi zaman memang telah berubah. Setiap orang butuh episode kehidupan baru bukan? Dan sekaranglah saatnya. Anko tengah memikirkan masa depannya. Anko tengah memikirkan sebuah perasaan yang telah lama ia rasakan, yaitu cinta.

Tanpa pikir panjang Anko segera mengambil buku itu. Entah karena iseng atau karena ingin membacanya. Anko berniat untuk sekedar melihat-lihat isinya. Apakah bagus atau tidak. Apakah berguna atau tidak. Yang jelas tidak mungkin buku itu membuatnya jadi berpikiran mesum nan kotor seperti seseorang yang kerap membaca seri Icha Icha. Anko hanya berharap ada sedikit alur pembimbing baginya tentang bagaimana menjalin hubungan romantis dan istimewa dengan seseorang. Memang, ia belum resmi berpacaran dengan lelaki yang ia taksir. Tapi kepercayaan diri Anko cukup tinggi. Mungkin saja pria idamannya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya saat ini.

Buku terbaru tadi diletakkannya dibagian atas tumpukan buku tebal yang hendak ia bawa. Kini Anko menuju ruangan Tsunade, sang Hokage wanita.

"ah, terima kasih Anko!" sahut suara seorang gadis yang menyambutnya di ruangan itu, yang tak lain adalah Shizune.

Anko mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "mana Tsunade-sama?"

"sebentar lagi ia akan naik ke sini kok" jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum. Lalu menuju buku-buku tebal yang kini terletak di atas meja. Sebuah buku tipis menyita perhatian Shizune. Sepertinya buku itu tidak seharusnya berada di situ.

Anko tersadar, dan langsung buru-buru mengambil buku miliknya. Shizune lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat Anko yang tersenyum canggung padanya, sambil mencoba menyembunyikan buku tadi. Dasar bodoh, Shizune sudah melihat judulnya, tahu!

Anko menghela nafas lega. Barusan tadi terasa cukup memalukan. Anko merasa canggung bila orang lain mengetahuinya tengah mendalami buku tentang cinta. Mungkin meminjam buku itu adalah ide yang benar-benar gila. Tapiii, mungkin saja tidak. Tepis gadis itu dalam batinnya yang berperang kecil.

Di tengah perjalanan di dalam sebuah lorong akademi, ia bertemu Tsunade. Wanita yang bisa dikatakan tua –namun fisiknya masih muda- itu tersenyum kecil pada Anko. Anko membalas senyumannya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menunjukkan etika hormatnya pada pemimpin Konoha itu. Tsunade mengangguk dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Begitupun dengan Anko.

Kini gadis itu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang kosong di alun-alun akademi Konoha. Di sana kosong. Para shinobi sedang bekerja dan sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"untung saja waktu luangku banyak belakangan ini!" ucap Anko pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah duduk dan mencoba membuat posisi duduknya terasa santai. Dan tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku barunya tadi. Berniat untuk membacanya.

Tunggu dulu, kalau tidak salah, Anko memang seorang shinobi yang selalu berpengetahuan dasar lengkap sebelum memulai sesuatu. Itu artinya Anko adalah seseorang yang selalu melengkapi pengetahuannya sesuai dengan hal yang akan segera ia lakukan. Baik secara teori, maupun prakteknya.

Dan hal itu sebenarnya agak sedikit rancu dengan Anko yang aslinya tidak terlalu gemar membaca buku ini.

Tapi, yah, itulah pergerakan yang diciptakan oleh arus yang namanya jatuh cinta. Hal yang tabu pun akan dilakukan oleh seorang anak manusia jika ia sedang dilanda asmara. Anko akan membaca buku.

"duduk sendiri di tempat yang tenang sambil membaca buku. Ckck. Aku ini seperti Kakashi saja!" Anko terkekeh sendiri. Tapi ia tidak sudi bukunya disamakan dengan buku rendahan milik Kakashi. Tidak sudi. Enak saja.

Anko tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Gadis itu memang mengeja dan menghafal dengan cepat setiap kalimat yang dibacanya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Anko untuk menyelesaikan hobi barunya ini. Anko memang berotak cerdas nan cemerlang. Tapi tidak berkilau seperti gigi Guy Maito dan berkilat seperti tatapan mata Rock Lee, ya.

Di tengah keasyikannya mendalami ilmu barunya, kini Anko mengerutkan dahinya. Halaman 57. Tertulis sub-judul 'Cari Tahu apakah pasangan anda seorang pria homoseksual, atau tidak'.

Apa? Kalimat yang benar-benar melantur. Menyimpang. Gila. Tidak normal. Berlebihan. Dan Anko merasa geli karenanya. Geli yang dimaksud adalah jijik.

Tapi tunggu, kemarin kan kalau tidak salah…..

'kami dengar Kakashi-san adalah seorang pria yang tidak normal. Pria homoseks'. Begitulah yang ia dengar dari pengakuan seorang gadis juniornya.

Brengsek. Gadis kurang ajar itu memang benar-benar kelewatan. Umpat Anko di dalam hati. Berani-beraninya mereka menghina Kakashiku!

Tapi, apa benar?

Angin utara mungkin sudah masuk meracuni otak Anko. Bodohnya, gadis itu mulai memikirkan gosip murahan yang ia dengar kemarin. Homoseksual? Yang benar saja! Kakashi itu normal! Tapi… kenapa aku jadi takut begini? Pekik gadis berambut gelap itu di dalam hatinya.

Pelan-pelan, dibacanya isi buku yang dirasanya sudah mulai menyimpang dari norma kesopanan itu. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin. Namun otaknya yang logis memerintahkannya untuk menghafal isi dari petuah buku yang tidak diketahui pengarangnya oleh Anko tersebut. Sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga. Untuk menambah pengetahuan.

.

.

.

"1. Pria gay umumnya tampan dan menarik. Berkharisma atau semacamnya. Tetapi, kenapa setelah sekian lama ia masih jomblo? Kesendirian dari pria lajang tampan adalah suatu hal yang mencurigakan. Anda patut waspada!"

Hmm. Anko berdehem sendiri. Poin satu dari sub judul mengenai keabnormalan pasangan telah ia hafal diluar kepala. Ya, diluar kepala. Meskipun setengah mempercayainya dan setengah laginya tidak, gadis itu heran dengan informasi unik yang sudah tercatat lengkap di kepalanya tersebut.

Anko kini berjalan menyusuri jalan desa. Tak seberapa lama kemudian bertemulah ia dengan Kurenai, gadis ber-imej merah tua sahabat wanitanya itu. Rupanya mereka memang telah berjanji untuk melakukan pertemuan.

"Anko, ada apa memanggilku untuk bertemu hari ini?" Tanya Kurenai. Ia memperhatikan Anko. Gadis bermantel cream itu memasang wajah datar yang agak ceria di hari ini. Sama seperti biasa.

"tidaak…. Aku hanya ingin meminta informasi darimu mengenai seorang calon chuunin yang bernama –"

"Sakuga Kanto?" potong Kurenai cepat.

"ah, iya, iya benar"

"eh, tapi kenapa kau cepat sekali mengetahuinya? Padahal aku belum menyebutkan namanya!?" protes Anko pada sahutan Kurenai.

Kurenai tersenyum lebar. "kau ini meremehkanku, Anko!"

Anko tertawa sebagai bentuk responnya.

"iya, Sakuga Kanto kan anak didikku. Dia memang cukup terkenal"

"cukup terkenal karena memiliki sebuah potensi" Kurenai menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"iya itu benar. Maka dari itu….. aku minta maaf sebelumnya sudah memanggilmu kesini" jawab Anko. Kini keduanya duduk di atas bangku kayu yang terlihat sudah agak kotor.

"tidak apa-apa kok Anko. Kita ini kan teman!" Kurenai lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"oh iya Anko, tumben belakangan ini kau sering sendirian?"

Anko menoleh. Merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Kurenai barusan.

"maksudmu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kurenai malah menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain "mana Kakashi?".

Anko tertegun. Oh, iya, Kakashi. Sahabat dekatnya. Satu-satunya sahabat laki-laki yang paling dekat dengannya.

"ng…aku tidak tahu" sahut Anko pendek. Ia memang berkata jujur. Belakangan ini ia dan Kakashi masing-masing sibuk sendiri. Hampir tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

"oh, begitu" Kurenai mengangguk-angguk.

"tapi Anko –"

Apa? Bibir Anko yang tidak bersuara sudah diwakilkan oleh wajahnya yang bertanya dengan tiga huruf itu.

"apa gosip itu benar?" Tanya Kurenai lagi. Hari ini Kurenai seolah-olah terlalu banyak bertanya.

"gosip apa?"

"ituu –"

"masa' kau tidak tahu? Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarnya?"

Gosip? Mengenai Kakashi? Ah, ya. Iya benar. Gosip murahan yang kemarin ia dengar dari para shinobi juniornya. Selentingan berita hina yang samasekali tidak mungkin untuk ia percayai.

"mengenai Kakashi?" Anko berusaha untuk memastikan maksud tersembunyi pikiran Kurenai.

Kurenai mengangguk cepat.

"apa benar?" Kurenai memasang tampang cemas, sekaligus penasaran. Dan, oh, ada sedikit aura prihatin dari wajah wanita itu.

Tunggu! Yang benar saja? Kurenai percaya pada gosip murahan itu? Bahkan rekan dekatnya pun mulai terjerumus –mulai mempercayai gosip terbaru Kakashi itu? Oh tidak! Suara hati Anko bergemuruh.

Anko menghela nafas. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu heboh untuk menjawab pertanyaan rekannya. Tapi usaha itu gagal.

"Kurenai, kau sudah gila ya! Mana mungkin Kakashi itu seorang ga –"terputus. Kalimat Anko terputus.

Asuma datang. Ya, ada Asuma disana. Mengganggu dua orang wanita yang sedang seru membicarakan –ah, memperdebatkan mengenai kenormalan seorang Kakashi Hatake.

"mau apa kau kesini!?" ucap Anko tidak senang pada kedatangan pria macho itu. Pasti lagi-lagi untuk menculik Kurenai berkencan. Mengganggu Anko. Mengganggu mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Dasar pasangan dimabuk asmara yang keterlaluan!

"tidak perlu marah begitu, Anko!" sahut Asuma santai. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa tidak enak pada sahabat kekasihnya itu. Tapi mau dikata apa lagi, ia sudah berjanji untuk menjemput Kurenai, yang kebetulan juga tengah diseret Anko ke dalam pertemuan singkat di siang ini.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Asuma kemudian.

Penasaran karena Anko tadi tengah menghentikan bicaranya. Yang sedikitnya terlihat cukup seru di mata Asuma.

"tidak. Tidak membicarakan apa-apa!" sahut Anko mencoba membela diri, menutupi pembicaraanya dengan Kurenai yang menurutnya –agak terlarang.

"dasar perempuan!" gumam Asuma jengkel, tapi lelaki itu masih tetap tersenyum.

"kita pergi sekarang saja" ucap Asuma kemudian pada Kurenai.

Kurenai tampak bingung. "tapi urusanku dengan Anko belum selesai. Bagaimana ini?"

"sudah…dilanjutkan nanti saja! Ayo!" Asuma menarik tangan kanan Kurenai.

"eeh!? Enak saja!" suara Anko meninggi. Gadis ini memang selalu tidak segan membuat imejnya buruk di mata sebagian besar pria, kecuali Kakashi tentunya.

"Kurenai baru saja bersamaku, tahu! Kami sedang membicarakan sebuah hal yang penting!"

Asuma menyipitkan matanya. "kan bisa ditunda? Besok aku ada misi yang memakan waktu lama. Ayo Kurenai!" ajaknya lagi pada kekasihnya.

Kurenai merasa tidak enak pada Anko –yang wajahnya sudah berubah bagaikan naga marah yang siap menyemburkan api besar panas kepada mereka berdua.

"kau ini bagaimana sih, Kurenai? Mana yang lebih penting, aku sahabatmu atau pria tua berjenggot ini?!" bentaknya pada Kurenai, penuh dengan perasaan kesal.

Tapi pria tua berjenggot itu adalah kekasihnya. Dan pria itu belum terlalu tua. Lalu, juga bisa dibilang tubuhnya yang tinggi besar itu cukup macho untuk membuat Kurenai tetap berada di sisinya sebagai seorang kekasih.

"maaf ya Ankoo!" Kurenai menjawab dengan nada memohon. Tentu saja ia memilih untuk berkencan dengan Asuma, karena besok pria itu akan meninggalkannya untuk sementara.

Asuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Anko yang cerewet itu kalah darinya. Ia senang sekali.

"sana pulang saja. Atau….temani Kakashi saja! Kudengar orientasi seksnya sudah mulai menyimpang tuh! Mungkin karena kau sekarang jarang menemaninya" cerocos Asuma panjang lebar –sambil menggandeng Kurenai- sambil terkekeh geli.

Apa?! Asuma sialan. Kurang ajaaar.

Tak ayal, aura api besar mulai muncul dari sekeliling tubuh Anko. Mirip tokoh di seri Dragon Ball Z. Hanya saja kali ini tokohnya adalah perempuan.

Bletak. Sebuah sepatu-tanpa pasangan-sudah mendarat dengan keras di kepala Asuma. Membuat rokok yang selalu menempel di mulut pria itu terjatuh tanpa sengaja.

Kurenai hampir tertawa. Tapi belum sempat keluar tawa dari bibir merah wanita itu, lengannya sudah ditarik oleh Asuma. Mereka melesat. Pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Anko yang berdiri mematung sendirian –dengan tatapan kemarahan kepada kekasih Kurenai itu.

"Kurenai! Bagaimana dengan informasi chuunin ituu!" teriak Anko yang baru tersadar akan urusannya yang belum selesai alias tertunda bersama gadis itu.

"maaf! Nanti malam aku ke rumahmu saja! Maaf ya Ankoo!" sahut Kurenai sayup-sayup.

Menghilang. Dua orang tadi sudah menghilang. Langkah seribu Asuma sukses membuat Kurenai terseret dan tergopoh-gopoh mengikutinya.

Menyisakan Anko yang terdiam seorang diri. "aah….menyebalkan!" desisnya pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Saya nggak bermaksud nge-bash Kakashi-san. Sebaliknya, saya justru sukaaa banget sama dia.

Apalagi dipasangkan sama Anko Mitarashi.

Hum. Bulan ini ulang tahun Kakashi-san….

RnR?

Gomen chapter ini kurang seru.


	2. Chapter 2

ABOUT ABNORMALITY – Chapter 2

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Romance, 'lil bit humor maybe?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: M.

Warning: OOC, OTP, miss typo.

.

.

.

Dimana Kakashi? Anko membatin resah. Rasa rindu yang selalu menyelimuti hatinya sudah mulai membuatnya tidak tahan. Ia harus bertemu dengan Kakashi hari ini juga. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ia belum bertemu dengan pria yang sering bersikap dingin itu. Baginya sudah sangat lama, bagaikan beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Ini namanya penyiksaan. Penyiksaan batin. Rindu memang menyakitkan.

Anko sudah menyusuri seluruh sudut akademi. Bahkan Anko sudah memata-matai rumah Kakashi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kemana pria itu pergi?

Anko tahu Kakashi sedang bebas dari misi. Belakangan hanya misi dengan kesulitan rendah yang jounin itu lakukan. Tahu sendiri bukan, Konoha tengah diliputi kedamaian?

Sambil berjalan putus asa gadis itu menuju kedai langganannya. Setusuk dango mungkin akan memberinya sebuah keajaiban. Biasanya ia selalu makan bertusuk-tusuk penganan manis itu. Tetapi, jika ingin mendapat khasiat yang istimewa, makanan bulat berwarna-warni itu harus dimakan hanya dengan jumlah satu tusuk.

Hah? Kepercayaan macam apa itu? Itu adalah kepercayaan konyol yang dibuat sendiri oleh Anko. Kekonyolan membuat siapa saja bisa bertahan hidup. Itu pulalah salah satu prinsipnya. Prinsip yang konyol. Benar-benar konyol ya? Ya, itu diciptakan saat Anko tengah mabuk.

Dan benar saja, ketika Anko menyelesaikan kunyahan terakhirnya akan dango yang berjumlah sedikit di hari itu, ia melihat sesuatu yang istimewa tengah terjadi.

Itu Kakashi!

Anko langsung melompat dari bangkunya, berjalan dengan cepat, setengah berlari keluar kedai. Akhirnya, pencariannya yang ia kira akan abadi itu usai sudah. Ia sangat beruntung, akhirnya bisa menemukan Kakashi!

"Hey, bayar dulu dong!?" pekik sang pemilik kedai karena gadis itu main pergi ngeloyor dengan seenak perutnya.

"Oh, iya! Maaf, maaf pak!" sahutnya malu. Ia berbalik arah sejenak untuk menyerahkan uangnya pada yang bersangkutan.

"Kakashi!" panggil Anko dengan penuh semangat membara. Kini ia bisa melesat dengan tenang dari kedai Dango tersebut.

Pria yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Hanya terus berjalan dengan tenang. Dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kakashi! Kakashi, tunggu!" panggil Anko lagi dengan suara nyaring yang cukup mengganggu. Gadis itu berlari dan melesat cepat ke belakang Kakashi Hatake.

"Kau ini tuli ya? Kenapa tidak menghiraukanku?!" Anko langsung menghakimi Kakashi.

Pria itu masih diam, hanya meliriknya untuk sesaat. Anko mulai sedikit kesal karenanya. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah Kakashi dengan menahan salah satu lengannya.

"Ada apa Anko?" Kakashi kembali memutar bola matanya dengan malas, mencoba menatap Anko. Suaranyapun sudah terdengar malas. Seperti bukan Kakashi yang biasanya. Seperti bukan Kakashi yang dulu. Ada apa denganmu, Kakashi?

"Kau.. kenapa tidak menggubrisku?" suara Anko mulai dipelankan. Menjaga agar Kakashi yang sepertinya sedang bad mood tidak bertambah buruk perasaannya.

Tuan Hatake tertegun. Seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Ditatapnya lekat gadis di sampingnya itu. Anko tidak seceria biasanya. Entahlah, mungkin karena sudah cukup lama ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang malas" sahut Kakashi kemudian.

Apa? Malas? Malas untuk menghiraukanku? Batin Anko berkecamuk.

Seketika itu pula air wajah Anko berubah murung. Merasa sedikit kecewa. Dan Kakashi menyadarinya.

"Maaf Anko. Aku hanya sedang tidak enak hati. Dan belakangan…aku merasa sedikit kelelahan"

Sorot mata Anko perlahan mulai berubah. Ah, harapan itu memang selalu ada. Keajaiban yang diciptakan oleh setusuk dango.

"Oh ya? Tidak apa-apa kok Kakashi. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf!" jawab Anko mulai kembali ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Semakin meng-ekspilisitkan kecerewetannya pada lelaki berambut putih keperakan itu. Dan hal itu tidak menarik minat Kakashi.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Barulah Kakashi menjawab.

"Aku hendak beristirahat" sahutnya pendek.

"Pulang kerumah?" tanya Anko lagi antusias.

"Tidak. Hanya mencari sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk berbaring"

Anko terdiam. Diikutinya langkah Kakashi di sisi samping. Pria itu tidak berkomentar atas aksinya membuntuti dirinya. Sebenarnya di dalam hati Anko, bisa mengiringi Kakashi seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Maklum saja, dia sudah lama tidak bertemu pria itu. Tetapi berjalan berdua dalam keheningan seperti ini terasa agak sedikit berbeda. Ya, dulu tidak seperti ini. Dahulu obrolan mereka selalu terasa lebih bersahabat.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah sudut hutan. Hanya sebuah hutan kecil. Tidak berbahaya. Hanya sebuah tempat yang sunyi dan tenang. Tadi Kakashi bilang ia menginginkan tempat yang nyaman bukan? Tempat yang tenang adalah tempat yang nyaman bagi Kakashi.

Di bawah sebuah pohon besar dan rindang, mereka berhenti. Dan tanpa mengajak Anko, Kakashi berbaring. Naungan jutaan daun hijau tua yang bergemerisik merdu di atas mereka itu dengan sukses membuat Kakashi mulai mengantuk. Dan dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di bagian belakang kepalanya, lelaki kharismatik itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Menyisakan Anko yang merasa gundah karena terus tidak diajak bicara.

"Kau mengantuk, Kakashi?" Tanya Anko memberanikan diri memulai percakapan lagi. Terasa agak canggung. Seperti bukan berbicara kepada Kakashi, pikir gadis itu.

"Kau pikir mengapa aku berbaring seperti ini?" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Anko dengan pertanyaan pula.

Anko terdiam. Sepertinya Kakashi tidak ingin berbicara lebih lanjut dengan dirinya. Harga dirinya terasa sedikit terluka.

Hening. Rupanya Kakashi sudah tertidur.

Fuuh. Anko menghela nafas panjang. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada batang pohon besar itu. Matanya tak henti untuk menatap jounin di dekatnya. Pria itu berbaring dengan nyaman, seolah hanya seorang diri dan tidak ada samasekali yang dapat mengganggu kenyamanannya tidur.

"Kakashi?" panggil Anko pelan. Sebuah percobaan untuk mengetes apakah Kakashi benar-benar sudah tertidur.

Tak ada jawaban. Yap. Lagi-lagi Anko menghela nafas panjang. Aku benar-benar tidak dihiraukan, batinnya sedih.

Matanya masih saja terus memperhatikan Kakashi. Kakashi yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Kakashi yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya. Kakashi yang diam-diam selalu ia kagumi. Dan belakangan ia menyadari perasaan istimewa yang lahir dari kekagumannya itu, tak lain adalah cinta.

Meskipun tidak begitu digubris, Anko tetap bersyukur bisa berada di dekat Kakashi. Dan setelah sekian lama menatap wajah damai Kakashi yang tertidur, muncullah ide gila dalam benak Anko.

Tetapi tunggu, itu cukup beresiko! Dari yang ia dengar, tidak pernah ada yang sukses untuk berhasil melakukannya. Tidak ada satupun. Dan itu terdengar mengerikan. Seperti sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan.

Tetapi, apa salahnya dicoba? Ya, Anko memang nekat. Gadis itu memang pemberani. Karenanya tidak salah kalau ia kerap dekat dengan imej gadis ular, secara harafiah.

Anko mulai mendekat ke arah Kakashi. Lebih dekat. Dan lebih dekat lagi. Dengan gerakan yang sangat tidak terdengar. Begitu perlahan seakan sebutir debu dengan ukuran sangat mikro pun tidak akan bergeser karena pergerakan Anko.

Anko menelan ludah. Yang akan ia lakukan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Apalagi dengan bad mood Kakashi yang tadi sudah ia cermati, bisa-bisa ia akan didepak dengan kasar oleh pria itu. Entahlah.

Ayo, beranikan dirimu Anko! Pekik gadis itu dalam hati untuk menyemangati dirinya. Tangan kanannya terasa sedikit gemetar karena gugup. Tetapi otaknya dengan cepat memerintahkan organ tubuh bagian luar itu untuk tidak menghasilkan getaran.

Sedikit lagi, batin gadis itu. Kira-kira, aksi apakah yang akan dilakukan gadis itu?

Sebuah tindakan kecil yang tidak berarti. Anko hanya ingin membuka topeng penutup wajah Kakashi. Hanya itu.

Hanya itu? Itu kan sesuatu yang lancang. Apalagi jika dilakukan tanpa permisi.

Jantung Anko hampir berhenti berdetak karena kegugupan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Entah kenapa rasanya slow motion ini cukup menyiksa. Ingin berteriak rasanya 'sudah cukup hentikan!'.

Tap. Tepat ketika ujung jari telunjuk Anko menyentuh wajah bermasker Kakashi, dan saat itu pulalah Anko menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah ditahan oleh sebelah tangan Kakashi.

Anko langsung merasa lemas. Aksinya ketahuan.

"Kau mau apa, Anko?" Tanya Kakashi tenang. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, seolah sedang tidur dalam damai.

"Aah, Kakashi…. Tidak, aku hanya….." Anko menggantung ucapannya. Tangannya masih di posisi sama dengan sebelumnya. Anko pun merasa keki. Apalagi dengan sikap dingin Kakashi yang terasa sangat menusuk itu.

"Pergilah Anko, aku ingin tidur" perintah Kakashi sambil melepaskan genggamannya. Nada suara pria itu masih datar, sukses membuat Anko hilang rasa takutnya. Rasa takut untuk dihardik oleh Kakashi.

"Hmm. Baiklah" ucap Anko malas. Ia sedikit menjauhi tubuh Kakashi. Namun gadis itu tidak langsung menghilang.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" tagih Kakashi lagi masih dengan suara yang tenang.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu!" jawab Anko kesal sambil berjalan dengan malas. Meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian berbaring di bawah pohon.

"Aku diusir. Untung saja dengan sopan. Huuuh" gadis itu menggerutu dalam langkah gontainya.

G – a – g – a – l. Batinnya pasrah.

.

.

.

Malam hari. Hawanya cukup sejuk dan bisa membuat siapa saja bisa mengantuk dengan mudah. Namun tidak dengan Anko Mitarashi. Ia baru saja meminum bercangkir-cangkir kopi guna menjaga kedua matanya tetap fresh. Padahal ia memang mengantuk. Tapi bungkusan-bungkusan kopi instan yang tadi siang ia beli itu ternyata cukup berguna juga.

Anko sadar, beberapa hari yang lalu ia gagal total dalam usaha percobaannya melepas topeng Kakashi. Ia hanya sekedar ingin membuktikan apakah Kakashi itu memang tampan, itu saja, tidak lebih.

Dan malam ini, Anko ingin mencobanya lagi.

Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam tepat. Dan sekarang sudah cukup sepi. Ya, ia akan segera berangkat! Pergi menuju kediaman Kakashi yang damai. Ia akan mengadu nasibnya sekali lagi. Ia akan kembali nekat kali ini.

"Hmmm. Apakah sebaiknya aku ganti kostum saja?" gumamnya ragu. Ia lantas bergerak dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Kini disebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah kain hitam. Anko lantas membukanya dari lipatannya yang rapi. Sebuah kostum ketat berwarna hitam. Lengkap dengan topeng kain yang juga hitam untuk dipakai di bagian wajah, dengan menyisakan empat lubang besar dibagian dua mata, hidung, dan mulut.

Sontak Anko membayangkan dirinya sedang memakai kostum aneh itu. Begitu tertutup, terlihat kejam dan mencurigakan. Bagaikan perampok kampungan yang suka mengambil paksa uang dari kasir berbagai minimarket.

"Tidak..tidak! Bisa-bisa Kakashi menghajarku, karena mengira aku penjahat!" gadis itu menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas. Lalu membuang baju itu ke sembarang arah.

Kini tangannya menemukan sesuatu yang lain lagi. Tak diragukan lagi, itu adalah kostum hijau ketat seperti yang digunakan Guy Maito beserta anak emasnya. Pakaian lentur berwarna hijau gelap yang khas, dan membuat pemakainya terlihat seksi. Seksi-seksi menjijikkan. Yah, kira-kira begitulah.

"Kenapa baju sial ini ada disini!?" pekiknya jengkel dengan rona wajah menunjukkan kejijikan. Rupanya Anko lupa bahwa dua hari yang lalu ia sempat salah mengambil bajunya dari laundry. Pakaiannya tertukar dengan milik Guy. Dan kini ia bisa memperkirakan bahwa pria berpenampilan aneh itu pasti belakangan sedang menangisi koleksi kostum payahnya yang hilang satu.

Setelah membongkar hampir seluruh isi lemari pakaiannya, Anko menyerah. Dalam desahan penuh keputus asaan ia memandang sekeliling. Melihat kamarnya yang kini berantakan.

Gadis itu duduk ditepi ranjang, mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, andai waktu itu Yugao mau meminjamkan topeng Anbunya…." Ucapnya lemas. Masih begitu jelas, pernah ketika itu Anko mendatangi si cantik Yugao untuk meminjam topeng dan kostum Anbu milik gadis itu. Malang, bukannya mendapat sambutan manis, tetapi malah dimarahi serta menerima jotosan keras dari tangan Yugao Suzuki.

Anko sweatdrop meskipun hanya mengingatnya. Sepertinya gadis Anbu itu terlalu frustasi karena ditinggal Hayate, pikirnya.

Karena menyayangkan waktu yang terus berjalan, akhirnya Mitarashi memutuskan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Tidak perlu memakai kostum yang macam-macam, yang penting itu –niat. Ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Dan tanpa membereskan kamarnya yang mirip kapal pecah, gadis itu melesat dalam kecepatan kilat.

"Misi kali ini, Ke rumah Kakashi dan membuka topengnya! Hahaha!" tukasnya dengan konyol. Sementara tetangga sebelah lantas menanggapi kata-kata itu dengan sahutan "Berisiiik!".

.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Bunyi jarum jam yang mengayun dengan gontai. Menjadi saksi dari sebuah peristiwa besar yang baru saja terjadi.

Kakashi mendelik, dahinya mengernyit. Pandangannya penuh dengan rasa jengkel. Kerisuhan ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Lagi-lagi, ia diganggu oleh Anko ketika hendak tidur.

Dipandanginya gadis bermantel cream yang terduduk di lantai itu. Gadis berambut gelap itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa agak sakit. Mulutnya pun tampak menggumamkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menjadi penyusup seperti ini lagi, Anko!" Kakashi berucap dengan nada tegas. Ia baru saja-tanpa sengaja –memberikan siksaan kecil pada Anko. Gadis itu kembali hendak merusak privasinya di malam itu.

Kakashi tadi hendak pergi tidur. Ia sudah berbaring di atas kasur ketika muncul sebuah gangguan kecil yang sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu –Anko hendak membuka topengnya. Kali ini lebih parah, kunoichi itu nekat mencobanya di dalam rumah Kakashi! Dan Kakashi yang refleks –tanpa tahu bahwa itu Anko karena saking lelahnya di hari itu- melayangkan beberapa pukulan ringan. Cukup ringan untuk membuat Anko merasakan sedikit benjolan di atas kepalanya.

"Aduuuh…" desis gadis itu masih meratapi nasib kepalanya. Sakitnya hanya sedikit. Tetapi benjol. Ah, dia hanya malu mengakuinya kalau yang baru dia rasakan adalah benar-benar sakit. Benar kata Kakashi, ini memang penyiksaan.

"Kenapa lagi sih, Anko? Lagi-lagi kau –"

"Maaf! Aku minta maaf, Kakashi! Jangan marah padaku, ya?" potong Anko sambil tersenyum memelas yang ceria. Berharap Kakashi yang memang benar kelihatan lelah itu tidak menyiksanya lebih lanjut. Lebih tepatnya menyiksa batinnya dengan serangan kata-kata tajam.

Kakashi melengos. Gadis ini hampir membuatnya habis kesabaran. Kalau saja itu bukanlah Mitarashi Anko, andai saja itu Naruto atau Iruka, mungkin Kakashi tidak akan menahan diri seperti ini. Tetapi orang di hadapannya ini adalah Anko Mitarashi. Mitarashi Anko. Yah, sama saja.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu ngototnya…." Lanjut Kakashi menurunkan tinggi nada suaranya. Terdengar kembali santai seperti yang seharusnya.

Anko tersenyum sambil merasa bersalah. Memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau hanya iseng?"tanya Kakashi dalam tebakan pertama.

Anko menggeleng cepat.

"Kau tidak punya hal lain lagi untuk dilakukan?"

Lagi-lagi Anko menggeleng. Kini wajahnya tampak sedikit polos seperti Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kau taruhan dengan yang lain, bahwa kau bisa melihat wajah dibalik topengku ini?!" tebak Kakashi lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya aku cewek apa'an! Terakhir taruhan cuma waktu ujian Chuunin!" sahut Anko dalam nada keki.

"Oh ya? Sama siapa?" Eh, Kakashi malah bertanya.

"Kurenai, Iruka dan Asuma!" jawab Anko cemberut.

Kakashi kini menghela nafas. Ia harus fokus pada penginterogasiannya saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa, Anko?"

"Apa hanya karena rasa penasaran?" tebak Kakashi lebih lanjut.

Anko terdiam. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu kini sedikit tertunduk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Kakashi berucap dengan malas.

Apa maksudnya? Pikir Anko. Ia mendongak lagi menghadap ke arah wajah Kakashi.

"Bangun dari dudukmu!" perintah Kakashi. Anko menurutinya.

"Kau boleh melihat wajahku, Anko…" lanjut Hatake itu. Anko langsung memasang muka berbinar-binar.

"Tapi setelah itu kau harus menjadi babu untukku!" cetusnya.

Aura wajah ceria gadis itu pun memudar. "Tidak, aku tidak serius" ralat Kakashi kalem. Anko menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Lima detik" ucap Kakashi. Aku hanya akan memperlihatkan wajahku dalam waktu selama itu"

What? Ingin sekali rasanya Anko melonjak girang. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Tidak, mungkin ialah orang yang paling bahagia dan beruntung di dunia ini. Kami-sama, ini adalah keajaiban!

Anko menatap Kakashi dengan penuh debaran di dadanya. Meskipun ia sudah terkena penyakit impian 'wajah tampan di balik topeng', ia tetap sangat penasaran dengan rupa asli jounin yang satu ini. Wajah tampan Kakashi yang selama ini hanya fatamorgana baginya dan hanya khayalan total di dalam pikirannya, kali ini akan segera terbuktikan.

Dalam lima detik, segalanya akan berubah drastis. Sebuah pembuktian. Apa benar Kakashi itu tampan? Jangan-jangan ia hanya MENGIRA Kakashi itu tampan.

Benar saja, dalam lima detik yang singkat itu, Anko bagaikan telah melihat surga. Sesuatu di dalam khayangan yang kini akhirnya dilihat oleh seorang manusia.

Wajah Kakashi memang benar-benar sempurna! Dan wajah gadis itu kini dipenuhi semburat merah yang menyatakan kekaguman. Anko tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Gomen jika humornya garing. Hihihi.

Arigatou buat pecinta KakaAnko yang masih setia bersama saya.

Karya abal ini memang sedikit tragis –mungkin tidak banyak yang mau baca.

Heheheh.


	3. Chapter 3

ABOUT ABNORMALITY – Chapter 3

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Romance, 'lil bit humor maybe?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: M.

Warning: OOC, OTP, miss typo.

.

.

.

Wajah Kakashi Hatake benar-benar sempurna. Tampan. Tidak –sangat tampan, malah. Dan Anko pikir menyembunyikan wajah semenarik itu bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah tindakan kejahatan. Namun gadis itu benar merasa terpukau karenanya. Tanpa sadar ada sedikit tetesan darah keluar dari hidung mancungnya.

Darah? Ah!

"Kau mimisan, Anko" komentar Kakashi yang kini sudah menutupi wajahnya kembali. Menghilangkan pemandangan indah sempurna yang baru saja dilihat oleh Mitarashi. Sesuai perjanjian, Kakashi hanya membuka penutup wajahnya dalam waktu lima detik.

"Ah! A-apa iya?" ucap Anko cepat sembari menyapu cairan yang terasa kental –yang berada di bagian lubang hidungnya itu dengan punggung tangannya. 'Ah, aku ini payah!' celetuk batinnya sendiri memaki.

Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Kenapa melihat wajahnya saja gadis itu sampai mimisan seperti itu? Apa ia tidak pernah melihat pria tampan? Ataukah wajahnya memang kelewat tampan? Hmm, mungkin saja makin lama tertutupi topeng, maka tingkat kesempurnaannya semakin tinggi. Jadi saat dibuka, akan mengeluarkan sinar –cahaya ajaib yang menyilaukan mata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Kakashi kemudian tertawa kecil, menertawakan kekonyolan temannya itu. Anko hanya menyengir tanpa dosa. Dan kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berucap.

"Wajahmu tampan seperti itu… Kenapa –kenapa masih belum punya pacar juga, Kakashi?" tanyanya takut-takut. Ia nekat. Ia benar-benar penasaran, tentu saja karena masih mengingat isi buku pedoman cinta barunya.

Masih ingat? Bukankah jika pria tampan menjomblo, itu adalah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dicurigai? Benar begitu, bukan.

Pacar? Kakashi membatin heran mendengarnya. "Memangnya harus ya?" ia balik bertanya. "Tentu saja!" potong Anko cepat.

Kakashi masih menatap Anko dengan malas. Masih dengan posisi duduknya di tepi tempat tidur, menatap Anko yang tengah berdiri lemas dari sudut matanya.

"Aku bisa menjadi pacarmu! Ah –maksudku, aku bisa mencarikan pacar untukmu!" ucap Anko yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat gugup karena tanpa sengaja nekat serta salah bicara. Aduhhh. Dan batin nona itu hanya bisa mengaduh penuh penyesalan. Rona merah masih setia pada pipi putihnya.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Perempuan itu merepotkan" sahut Hatake. Merepotkan? Kedua alis Anko pun bertaut paksa.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Heran, apakah Kakashi kini sudah masuk ke dalam klan Nara, sampai-sampai menganggap sesuatu hal sebagai hal yang 'merepotkan'?

Kakashi menghela nafas, kemudian menatap bantal di kasurnya. "Sudahlah, pulang sana, Anko!" usirnya. "Aku mau tidur. Jangan sampai kau mengangguku lagi. Mengerti?" perintahnya tegas.

"Tapi kan…." Protes Anko lemah dalam nada suaranya.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Pulang saja sana!" Kakashi pun menutup perjumpaan mereka di malam itu dengan perintahnya, menyisakan Anko yang pulang dengan damai serta perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

'2. Lelaki dengan tubuh atletis, bahkan nyaris sempurna. Untuk apa mereka terus melatihnya? Jangan salah sangka, bukan wanita yang mereka ingin perdayai. Gender sesama mereka juga menyukainya. Justru pria yang rajin membentuk tubuhlah yang tidak kalah patut dicurigai. Semakin mantap tampilan otot-otot kekar mereka, maka mereka akan semakin percaya diri'.

Apa lagi ini? Masih ingat tidak? Ini adalah poin kedua dari acuan unik yang baru-baru ini mengilhami otak Anko. Acuan unik untuk mewaspadai apakah pasangan kita itu memiliki orientasi keromantisan yang menyimpang atau tidak.

"Aah, aku benar-benar bodoh karena masih mengingat isi buku itu!" Anko berkomentar menyadari kenaifannya. Kemudian ia mengingat-ingat lagi berbagai peristiwa dimasa lalu. Kakashi Hatake, pria itu memang bertubuh atletis. Dan….bagi Anko dia sangat seksi.

"Ah! Masa' sih?" Anko berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Terbayang jelas di benaknya ketika pada saat-saat terdahulu ia melihat Kakashi sedang bertelanjang dada. Wow. Pemandangan yang indah bagi Anko.

Otot perut yang kokoh, dada bidang yang menggairahkan. Dan lengannya yang sangat maskulin itu –bahkan mungkin Anko bisa mimisan hanya karena mengingatnya! Ah, Hatake itu memang sempurna. Tidak hanya lelaki yang bisa bergairah melihat tubuh indah wanita, sebaliknya –perempuan pun menikmati setiap detik dari tampilan seksi dari tubuh seorang pria atletis.

Dan tak terkecuali dengan Anko. Kini wajah gadis itu sedikit merona, diiringi dengan kekehan tidak jelas yang sangat mencurigakan. Entahlah, mungkin saja otaknya berubah sedikit mesum. Tapi yang pasti, ia sedang membayangkan tubuh seksi Kakashi.

'Ah~ betapa indahnya'. Desis gadis itu melayang. Di dalam kepalanya masih setia memikirkan tubuh kekar Kakashi yang sangat menarik itu.

Namun tiba-tiba raut keterpesonaan tersebut langsung lenyap ketika salah satu sisi otaknya kembali menyadarkannya. Justru tubuh seksi menggairahkan semacam itulah yang harus dicurigai. Ya, bukan hanya wanita, para pria pun juga menyukainya bukan –untuk memandanginya?

"Apa benar tubuh seperti itu tidak hanya ditujukan untuk dinikmati atau dipandang oleh wanita?" gumam Anko lagi –menegaskan hatinya yang bimbang. Kunyahan dangonya kali ini belum selesai. Belum selesai dan masih ada tiga tusuk dango lagi yang harus ia habiskan. Tidak, bukan harus –tetapi mau.

Tubuh atletis…wajah yang tampan… tetapi memang benar, Kakashi masing seorang diri –belum punya pasangan. Ah, itu sungguh tidak mungkin! Kakashi hanya belum menemukan wanita yang cocok saja! Eh? Tapi bukankah dirinya ini cukup berpotensi untuk menjadi wanitanya, kenapa Kakashi tidak pernah memintanya untuk mendampinginya?

Bahkan –bahkan kemarin pria itu bilang bahwa wanita itu hanya 'merepotkan'!

Ini sungguh-sungguh tidak masuk di akal.

Akhirnya Anko menghabiskan sisa dangonya dengan ekspresi wajah yang bervariasi –penuh dengan kebingungan. Mungkin saja otaknya terlalu banyak berfikir.

.

.

.

'3. Para lelaki dengan kecenderungan 'berbeda', biasanya seringkali risih jika harus berdekatan dengan wanita. Berdekatan dengan para lelaki lah yang akan membuat mereka nyaman. Apakah pasangan anda seperti ini? Anda harus berhati-hati!'

"Provokatif sekali sih, kalimat-kalimat ini!?" Anko mendengus kesal. Kali ini ia tengah berjalan sambil membaca buku kecil terbarunya, yang beberapa saat lalu ia temukan tanpa sengaja di rak perpustakaan.

Benar-benar mirip Kakashi. Berjalan sambil membawa buku. Lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi khas. Perbedaannya adalah, ekspresi khas Kakashi biasanya adalah tersenyum tidak jelas secara berulang kali, sedangkan pada Anko, ekspresinya adalah dahi yang mengkerut, lalu mulut yang mengomel tidak jelas.

"Lihat apa kau!" bentak Anko tiba-tiba begitu menyadari dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Bocah ingusan itu tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya –sekaligus merasa geli. Dan Anko kesal karenanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Anko segera menutup bukunya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan segera bergerak maju, menuju sekumpulan kecil ninja Konoha: Iruka, Genma dan Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" panggil Anko ceria.

Yang dipanggilnya malah hanya berekspresi datar –tidak menyahut. Bergegas Anko mengambil tempat di samping Kakashi. Malangnya, dalam sepersekian menit ternyata pria itu beranjak pergi dari sana. Bahkan tanpa sempat melibatkan sebaris percakapan pun antara mereka berdua. Hatake itu berjalan dengan cueknya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, santai seperti yang seharusnya.

'Apa? Kenapa Kakashi lagi-lagi menghindariku?!' Jerit hati kecil Anko.

"Ka-Kakashi? Kau mau kemana?" ucapnya kaku –serta keki. Dan kedua kakinya tidak berkompromi, tidak berani langsung mengejarnya. Kelewat resah dengan tindakan amoral Kakashi barusan.

Ahaha. Amoral.

Anko yang tampak sedih tetapi lucu hanya menatap punggung Kakashi yang tampak semakin menjauh. Dari wajah gadis itu tampak sekali bahwa Anko benar-benar kecewa, sedih, sekaligus ingin berteriak nyaring dalam keadaan marah. Tetapi semua itu hanya tampak dari wajahnya, tidak ada teriakan sungguhan di sana.

Genma Shiranui hanya memandang Anko dengan sedikit merasa prihatin. Sementara Iruka Umino hanya tersenyum sambil merasa kasihan kepada Anko. Benar-benar gadis yang malang, pikir mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Poin 4, 5, 6….. bahkan sampai sepuluh. Rangkaian kalimat dan ratusan kata-kata itu membuat Anko hampir gila. Mencekiknya dengan paksa. Membuatnya ingin muntah karena begitu pusing memikirkannya.

"Buku sialan! Kenapa aku harus membacamu, sih!?" teriak Anko kesal di dalam kamarnya –sambil melempar buku pedoman cintanya hingga terpental ke dinding kamar dan jatuh ke lantai. Malang, padahal benda itu baru saja disentuh-sentuh oleh Anko. Di bolak-balik serta dibaca dan ditatap dengan penuh penghayatan. Tetapi akhirnya nasibnya tidak beda jauh dengan kaleng minuman softdrink yang sudah kosong. Dilempar ke tempat sampah. Dibuang karena sudah tidak berarti lagi. Dicampakkan.

Ah. Lebay juga narasinya.

'Yang benar saja! Masa' berbagai tingkah sederhana dari seorang laki-laki harus semuanya dicurigai sebagai sebuah penyimpangan?' Alis Anko tak hentinya bertaut.

Ada beberapa poin yang mengatakan bahwa pria yang bertubuh wangi, berwajah teduh, pandai berkata-kata alias sopan, dan lain-lain, dan kawan-kawan, serta bla bla dan bla –adalah juga ciri-ciri khas dari seorang laki-laki gay. Pokoknya, pengarang buku itu terkesan tidak waras –paranoid. Segala tingkah polah lelaki yang Anko rasa cukup 'normal', disebut sebagai sebuah kecurigaan atas sebuah penyimpangan seks.

Ia yang gila karena sudah nekat membacanya, ataukah pengarang buku itu yang sudah tidak sehat pola pikirnya?

Oke, mungkin saja pengarang buku itu adalah seorang psycho –atau wanita paranoid sinting. Dan dirinya –Anko Mitarashi adalah gadis labil yang sedang jatuh cinta, sehingga tanpa sengaja terjerumus dalam sebuah buku bacaan yang sesat!

Anko memandang buku tipis yang tergeletak jauh, berada di dekat jendela kamarnya itu. Teronggok di atas lantai dengan begitu sederhananya.

"Buku seri Icha Icha jauh lebih baik daripada kau, tahu!?" makinya pada buku tak berdosa tersebut. Buku itu hanyalah benda mati. Namun isinya bisa mempengaruhi orang yang masih hidup. Dan Anko merasa nyaris gila karenanya.

Anko menghela nafas. Menyadari kebodohannya selama ini. Semenjak Konoha menjadi damai, banyak hal yang berubah. Semenjak banyak hal yang berubah, ia mendapat gosip bahwa Kakashi adalah pria menyimpang. Semenjak ia mendengar gosip tersebut, tanpa sengaja ia terpengaruh oleh isi dari sebuah buku tidak jelas yang ia temukan –dimana isinya sedikit menyenggol gosip tentang Kakashi. Ah, benar-benar hal yang tolol.

"Kenapa otakku ini gampang sekali terpengaruh" keluh Anko lagi. Masih pada dirinya sendiri. "Apalagi jika mengenai Kakashi….."

Anko menunduk. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresi sendu itu berubah dengan bangkitnya gadis itu dari duduknya. Ada sekelebat wajah tegas dan nekat dari air muka gadis itu. Anko yang nekat. Lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

"Sedang sibuk, Kakashi?" Tanya Anko yang hadir tiba-tiba di depan Kakashi. Pria itu tengah duduk di kursi menghadap meja. Mereka sedang berada di akademi.

"Tidak juga" jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

"Apa boleh aku mengganggumu sebentar?" lanjut Anko langsung to the point. Menembakkan kalimat lewat bibir tipisnya.

Kakashi menatap Anko sejenak. "Hm? Ada apa?" sahutnya dengan nada malas. Semalas wajahnya. Semiskin semangatnya. Setua usianya yang terus bertambah –namun masih setia menjomblo itu.

"Kakashi, aku…..".

Tiba-tiba saja Anko merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Benar-benar konyol, kenapa pada saat berduaan seperti ini ia malah merasa gugup? Mungkin saja pengaruh takut pada kalimat lanjutan yang akan ia utarakan.

Krik-krik. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada semacam suara jangkrik disana.

Kakashi sweatdrop karena rekannya tak juga kunjung berucap –malah hanya memasang tampang sedikit pucat.

"Oh ya.. Maaf Anko, aku harus segera mencari Iruka. Nanti dia keburu pulang" Kakashi langsung berdiri, meninggalkan Anko dengan tanpa dosa. Gadis itu masih mematung.

Lagi? Kakashi meninggalkannya lagi? Kedua tangan Anko pun mulai mengepal. Gadis itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Gara-gara tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, kini pria itu malah langsung nyelonong pergi. Padahal urusan mereka belum selesai. Dan gadis itu menjadi jengkel setengah mati saat ini.

Dan kemudian, di sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari situ, ke sanalah Kakashi menuju. Anko mengikutinya dengan perasaan dongkol. Kesal bukan kepalang. Oh, Kakashi tidak tahu dan tidak menyetujui aksi menguntit yang dilakukan Anko kali ini. Gadis itu berjalan pelan –sedikit mengendap-endap bagai seorang pencuri.

Dari balik pintu, sambil dengan penuh rasa hati-hati, Anko mengintip ke dalam. Ada Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan Iruka. Keduanya memasang tampang serius.

Kakashi dan Iruka? Sedang apa mereka disana? Dan sedang membicarakan apa? Kenapa wajah keduanya serius sekali?

Ah!

Raut wajah Anko Mitarashi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk digambarkan. Mungkin saja –karena ia telah melihat hal yang agak aneh.

Ia melihat –Kakashi memegang bahu Iruka. Sementara pria berambut hitam seperti nanas itu –memasang tampang sedih. Tampaknya Kakashi sedang menghiburnya. Dan juga, mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Tapi, sejak kapan dua pria itu menjadi sedemikian dekat?

Benak Anko pun mulai berpikiran macam-macam, teringat pada isi buku nista yang sudah ia campakkan waktu itu. Menebak-nebak. Menyangka-nyangka –dan juga, berperang kecil di dalamnya. Saat otak Anko asyik bertanya-tanya, ketika itu pula ia merasa sebelah sikunya mengenai sesuatu yang ganjil.

Rumput? Atau rambut?

"Sedang apa kau disini, Narutooo! Pergi sana!" hardik Anko dengan super galak kepada Naruto yang ternyata juga tengah ikut-ikutan mengawasi (baca:mengintip) Kakashi. Ternyata tadi siku tangannya mengenai rambut pirang bocah tersebut.

Bocah itu cemberut dengan gaya lucu khasnya. Anko menatapnya dengan sangat-sangat kesal. Sniper sedang mengawasi target dengan konsentrasi penuh, eh ternyata ada hal yang mengganggu. Bocah iniiiii, benar-benar!

"Anko-sensei sendiri kenapa mengendap-endap seperti ituu?! Sedang mengintip ya?!" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang nyaring –seperti biasa. Tak ayal, keributan mereka itu membuat Kakashi dan Iruka geleng-geleng kepala karenanya.

"Diam! Dasar bocah! Nanti ketahuan!" teriak Anko sembari menampilkan kepalan tangannya serta wajah sangarnya. Naruto yang terkekeh langsung sedikit memucat.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kakashi yang tahu-tahu sudah menemui mereka –diiringi Iruka Umino. "Kau menguntitku, Anko?" lanjut pria bersurai perak itu.

"Ah! Ti-tidak juga" Anko terbata. Sementara Naruto sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Kau memata-mataiku, bukan?" ucap Hatake dengan alis yang bertaut. Iruka tersenyum penuh keprihatinan pada Anko yang tengah merasa gugup setengah mati itu.

"Dasar kau ini" desisnya sambil kemudian beranjak pergi. "Ayo Iruka!" ucapnya sambil memberi sinyal lewat gerakan kepalanya –agar rekan lelakinya itu menurut. Mereka berdua pergi perlahan meninggalkan Anko. Berjalan menjauh dari situ.

"Ka-kalian mau kemana? Aku ikut, Kakashi!" Anko setengah berteriak pada para pria itu.

"Tidak usah. Ini urusan pria!" sahut Kakashi cuek sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh.

Ah, urusan pria!? Anko speechless. Dan tentu saja, muncul sweatdrop dari wajah kecewanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian ada sedikit kemajuan. Kakashi tidak lagi bersikap terlalu dingin kepada Anko. Setidaknya, lelaki itu sudah mulai menghidupkan lagi harapan Anko yang sudah kelewat tinggi.

Mungkin ini adalah sebuah pertanda baik, pikir sang gadis Mitarashi. Dan ia sangat senang, di sore itu ia bisa meyakinkan Kakashi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tentu saja, Anko tidak sadar bahwa Kakashi menyetujui ajakannya itu karena merasa tidak enak pada dirinya. Beberapa hari sebelumnya gadis itu mengomel dan memarahi Kakashi. Ia protes dengan sedemikian hebohnya. Ia bilang 'Urusan kita belum selesai, Kakashi!'. Selain itu ia juga mengatakan 'Kenapa kau hanya mempedulikan Iruka, bukannya aku!?'.

Begitulah. Suara cemprengnya membuat Kakashi tidak enak hati serta tidak tega untuk menolak permintaannya. Anko memang cukup cerewet, membuat Kakashi akhirnya mengalah serta memenuhi tuntutan darinya.

Dan seperti yang baru dijelaskan tadi, kedua manusia itu akan bertemu. Mereka berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu di suatu tempat. Berdua, membahas sesuatu. Seperti dulu. Tapi kini semua berbeda. Ada debaran di dada Anko. Debaran cinta yang dahulu belum pernah muncul.

'Aku harus membuatnya terjun ke dalam obrolan asyik yang menyenangkan dulu, lalu setelah itu aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya!' Pikir Anko girang. Ia pikir menyatakan perasaan itu adalah sesuatu yang gampang.

Ya, lupakan soal Kakashi yang cukup mencurigakan sebagai seorang pria abnormal. Saat ini Anko ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada jounin itu. Ia sudah hampir tidak tahan lagi. Menahannya hanya akan membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Ia benar-benar harus bicara sekarang.

Siapa tahu, Kakashi menerima pernyataan cintanya. Siapa tahu, Kakashi memang benar-benar pria normal. Anko bahkan lupa beberapa saat yang lalu Kakashi pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak minat pada perempuan karena dirasa 'merepotkan'. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk pada obsesinya. Ia kelewat jatuh cinta.

Gadis itu kini sudah menunggu rekannya di tempat pertemuan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi datang. Tidak terlampau lama dari waktu yang disepakati untuk janjian. Oke, itu pertanda baik. Sangat baik. Kakashi mulai mencemaskan dirinya yang mungkin akan menunggu terlalu lama, oleh karena itulah kali ini pria itu mulai belajar untuk tepat waktu. Anko mulai melambung perasaannya. Biasanya kan, Hatake ini super jam karet.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Anko?" Tanya Kakashi datar. Anko menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum manis. Keduanya lalu duduk dalam gazebo sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dan sudah cukup tua.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

Anko masih dan masih terus menatap Kakashi dengan lekat. Dengan perasaan ceria sekaligus berdebar."Bagaimana harimu belakangan ini?" Anko malah bertanya balik.

Kakashi tertegun. "Yaah…. Biasa saja" jawabnya singkat.

"Hmm?" komentar Anko dengan memasang wajah yang menunjukkan perasaan ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit hal yang menggangguku" lanjut Kakashi seolah sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Anko masih menunggu. Masih menunggu kelanjutannya. Tapi Kakashi samasekali tidak memberi kalimat lanjutan. Anko berinisiatif untuk mencari tahu.

"Apa itu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi masih diam. Menatap Anko dengan cukup intens. Dan gadis itu jadi sedikit salah tingkah karenanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu sekarang, Anko. Maaf"

"Oh!" Anko pun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Mengerti akan otoritas Kakashi dalam menjaga privasinya.

Kini keduanya terdiam. Mulut Kakashi terkunci. Sementara Anko nyaris kehilangan ide. Kehilangan ide untuk membuat Kakashi terlibat obrolan panjang menarik dengannya.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kenapa lidahku jadi kelu?' batin Mitarashi galau.

Dan setelah beberapa menit yang membosankan itu, Anko memutuskan sesuatu. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera langsung menyampaikan maksud utamanya. Dengan sedikit bumbu basa-basi tentunya.

"Kakashi!"

"Hm? Kenapa?" sahut si lelaki.

"Apa pendapatmu….tentang aku?" Tanya Anko sedikit ragu.

"Ah…apa maksudnya?" jawab Kakashi ringan.

"Apa aku cukup menarik bagimu?" tembak Anko menyampaikan isi hatinya. Kakashi menaikkan alisnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Mendadak sekali. Kenapa Anko tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai itu.

Wajah Anko menyiratkan bahwa gadis itu butuh jawaban.

"Yah…..lumayan" Kakashi menyahut dengan santai. Anko tersenyum penuh harap setelahnya.

"Lalu… apa aku ini seksi?"tanyanya lagi. Menyerang Kakashi dengan statementnya.

Hah? Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang aneh. Kakashi kini mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ayo jawab!" gumam Anko yang terdengar oleh telinga Kakashi.

Kakashi tampak berfikir keras. Mungkin ia ragu untuk menjawab. Namun kecerewetan Anko bisa muncul jika ia bertingkah macam-macam.

"Ehm…. Entahlah Anko? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu" sahut Kakashi kemudian.

Anko tersenyum lebar. Merasa ada harapan yang sangat-sangat besar. Dan ia pun melanjutkan sesi wawancara dadakannya. Aneh, padahal jawaban Kakashi terkesan ragu-ragu dan tidak mantap. Kurang berkualitas-lah, pokoknya.

"Lalu Kakashi…. Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" Tanya Anko sekarang. Nah, kali ini tema utamanya. Pernyataan perasaan.

"Hah?!" Kakashi sedikit kerepotan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai diri Anko.

"Pe-perasaan apa?" jawab lelaki itu. Ia kian bingung.

"Apa kau…memiliki rasa yang sama denganku, Kakashi?" Anko berucap sambil menatap lurus matanya. Gadis itu sedikit berdebar-debar.

'Rasa yang sama? Rasa yang sama?' Kakashi terdiam. Dunia terasa sedikit memusingkan.

"Aku…..telah jatuh cinta padamu, Kakashi" ucap Anko dengan jujur. Sniper kali ini telah menembakkan dengan tepat pada sasarannya. Selanjutnya kita bisa melihat, apakah korbannya akan mati, atau tidak.

Anko? Jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta padanya? Kakashi memandang Anko dengan merasa sangat-sangat hampir tidak percaya. Benarkah itu semua, Anko?

Anko masih menatap Kakashi tanpa henti. Wajah gadis itu sedikit merona. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah partner disebelahnya itu juga memiliki warna wajah yang sama dengannya saat ini. Tentu saja, wajah Kakashi kan ditutupi topeng.

Membisu. Bibir Kakashi membisu. Dan Anko yang sadar penantiannya akan jawaban yang terlalu lama untuk didapatkannya, malah mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Kakashi. Jarak duduk mereka kini makin merapat. Dan Kakashi tidak menolaknya.

.

.

.

Dengan penuh debaran di dadanya Anko makin mendekat dan mendekat lagi pada lelaki muda di sampingnya itu. Wajahnya yang manis seperti dango itu mulai menuju wajah tampan Kakashi yang tertutupi topeng.

Hanya beberapa senti. Sedikit lagi. Dan tangan Anko sudah siap untuk menurunkan masker wajah Kakashi itu untuk terus menghidupkan episode ciuman pertamanya.

Dapat. Topeng menyebalkan itu sudah menghilang. Dan saat hangatnya nafas Anko sudah mulai terasa di wajah pria berambut perak itu, sesuatu terjadi.

Tap. Telapak tangan Kakashi yang lebih besar dari telapak tangan Anko itu mendarat tepat menutupi wajah Anko. Sungguh. Mata, hidung, dan bibir gadis itu menjadi terhalang. Terhenti untuk melanjutkan aksi romantisnya, mencium bibir Kakashi Hatake.

Apa-apaan ini!? Anko kaget setengah mati. Namun tidak bisa bersuara.

"Di sini banyak orang, dasar bodoh!" desis Kakashi berkomentar. Segera dipasangnya kembali penutup wajahnya dengan cepat lewat tangan kirinya. Kemudian didorongnya sedikit wajah Anko dengan pelan, mundur kebelakang. Dan kemudian diturunkannya tangan pengganggunya itu.

Sial! Ciuman yang gagal. Entah omelan siapa itu. Bukan Anko dan bukan Kakashi. Anko terlalu terkejut dan malu untuk mengumpat seperti itu di dalam hatinya. Dan Kakashi terlalu malas untuk berkomentar walaupun hanya di dalam benaknya.

Akhirnya Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi dengan santainya.

Wajah Anko memerah dengan sempurna. Kesal. Malu. Bingung. Memangnya ada siapa disini? Tempat ini benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada orang! Batin Anko menjerit galau.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu menyusul pergi. Tidak untuk mengiringi Kakashi. Terlalu memalukan baginya saat ini bila terus berada disamping pria itu.

"Aaah! Guru Kakashi payah!" umpat Naruto yang kecewa. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan sedikit wajah yang tersipu. Sementara Sasuke menatap dua temannya itu dengan pandangan kesal. Mengintip tindak-tanduk Kakashi memang benar-benar ide yang buruk. Kenapa ia harus mengikuti ide bodoh Naruto kali ini?!

"Jangan-jangan Kakashi-sensei memang benar seperti yang digosipkan itu, ya?" tukas Naruto sambil meletakkan dua tangannya di kepala belakangnya.

"Ah~ mengenai masalah 'itu' ya?" sahut Sakura antusias.

"Iya, Sakura! Masa' ada yang bilang kalau Kakashi-sensei itu gay!"

Wajah gadis bersurai pink itu langsung memucat –setelah mengingatnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, gay itu apa sih Sakura?" Naruto kini berbisik dengan wajah yang lucu –membuat Sakura sweatdrop. Naruto dan Sakura pun lantas bergosip dengan hangat, membuat rekan Uchiha mereka menatap datar dengan semangat hidup yang hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

T B C


	4. Chapter 4

ABOUT ABNORMALITY – Chapter 4

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Romance, 'lil bit humor maybe?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: M.

Warning: OOC, OTP, miss typo.

.

.

.

'Mungkin Kakashi hanya malu saat itu?' Benak Anko mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Ia ingat dengan jelas. Sejelas-jelasnya. Saat bibirnya sudah begitu dekat dengan bibir Kakashi. Hendak mengecupnya dalam sebuah gairah cinta yang membara.

Hanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi jaraknya, namun kebrutalan tangan kanan Kakashi dengan terpaksa menghentikan itu semua. Menutupi wajahnya, memaksa bibir –penuh nafsunya- untuk urung beraksi.

Ah, sungguh memalukan. Biar bagaimanapun Anko memang harus mengakui hal itu.

Aksi ciumannya yang gagal beberapa waktu yang lalu mungkin memanglah sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sebuah kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dirinya sweatdrop.

Kami-sama, kenapa kau begitu jahat pada saat itu? Tidak bisakah kau mengizinkanku untuk mengecap sedikit kenikmatan dari bibir jounin tampan itu?

Anko Mitarashi manyun. Andai saja saat itu mereka benar-benar berciuman, mungkin saat ini Anko suudah mengadakan pesta syukuran besar-besaran. Namun apa mau dikata. Takdir memang kejam, setidaknya begitulah petikan dari sebuah lagu kuno jaman dulu.

Namun para shinobi Konoha memang semuanya sudah diberkahi dengan tekad api. Mereka semua memang tidak kenal dengan yang namanya 'menyerah'. Mati satu tumbuh seribu. Begitulah. Gagal satu kali, bukan berarti ia akan gagal terus selamanya. Anko berusaha menyemangati dirinya yang sudah mulai luntur antusiasmenya.

Ia yakin, dengan beberapa usaha lanjutan, maka ia akan bisa menaklukkan hati Kakashi. Dan dengan begitu, ia juga bisa menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa lelakinya itu adalah pria normal baik-baik yang lurus.

Tentu saja! Demi leher Orochimaru terkutuk sialan –yang bisa memanjang hingga bermeter-meter, mana mungkin Kakashi Hatake itu pria abnormal!?

Anko berdiri, mengayunkan genggaman kuat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" ucapnya kemudian dengan semangat berapi-api. Karuan saja gambaran api besar merah menyala yang hanya fatamorgana menghiasi background posisi berdirinya. Mewakili semangat masa mudanya yang tak kunjung pupus.

Hmm, rupanya ada baiknya juga berteman dengan Guy Maito.

Anko pun berpikir. Meskipun Kakashi kemarin tidak mengiyakan atau menerima pernyataan cintanya, tetapi Kakashi juga tidak menolak pernyataannya. Yah, meskipun sudah terang-terangan Kakashi menolak ciuman darinya. Menempelkan tangan besarnya beraromanya (?) pada wajah cantik Mitarashi. Menutupi muka unyu-nya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Tapi itu tidak membuat semangat Anko surut. Ia akan terus menguji Kakashi. Sampai pria itu benar-benar menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap Anko Mitarashi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Kakashiiiiii!" jeritnya lagi pada diri sendiri. Gadis itu lalu menghempaskan dirinya dengan keras di atas tempat tidurnya.

'Ah, nyamannya kasur yang empuk ini.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga jam kemudian, desa Konoha tengah diselimuti oleh malam. Di malam itu Kakashi lagi-lagi terlibat pertemuan dengan Anko. Tidak, Ankolah yang menuntut sebuah pertemuan. Dan mau tak mau Kakashi memenuhinya meskipun sebenarnya ia malas.

Dan setelah menyita waktu keterlambatan sekitar satu jam lamanya, Kakashi memulai perjalanannya. Ia langsung menuju tempat tinggal Anko. Tanpa mempedulikan suasana malam sejuk yang nyaman –yang sebenarnya membuatnya enggan untuk keluar rumah-, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Lelaki itu telah sampai, lalu kini berjalan menyusuri lorong –menuju sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat gelap. Itu adalah pintu depan tempat tinggal Anko. Apartemen kecil sederhana yang dihuni oleh gadis lajang tomboy itu.

Dahi Kakashi Hatake sedikit mengernyit. Aneh, daun pintunya sudah sedikit terbuka. Tangan Kakashi yang semula hendak mengetuk jadi urung melakukannya.

Memangnya sedang apa gadis itu, sampai-sampai lupa merapatkan daun pintunya? Memangnya dia tidak takut akan ada penjahat yang masuk? Atau –dia juga tidak khawatir akan kedatangan hantu yang belakangan santer menjadi gosip di Konoha?

Asal tahu saja, belakangan diberitakan bahwa ada shinobi yang stress kemudian bunuh diri. Lalu arwahnya bergentayangan mengganggu siapa saja yang ia temui, terutama para berondong Konoha. Hmm, bisa dipastikan hantu tersebut adalah seorang Kunoichi.

Kakashi lantas kembali memikirkan alasan yang lebih logis, kemungkinan besar Anko hanya LUPA menutup rapat daun pintunya.

"Anko?" panggilnya lelaki itu dengan pelan. Dibiarkannya keheningan berjalan selama beberapa menit, berharap langsung ada jawaban dari sang gadis, namun nihil. Ia samasekali belum mendapat sahutan dari Anko Mitarashi. Sedang apa gadis itu? Apa ia sedang ada dirumah? Lagi-lagi sang jounin keren bertanya-tanya.

"Anko, aku sudah datang!" ulangnya lagi dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan. Berharap akan ada respon kali ini.

Masih belum juga ada jawaban. Kakashi pun mau tak mau merasa sedikit gelisah. Mungkinkah Mitarashi sedang tidak ada di dalam? Itu berarti, sia-sia saja ia berkorban –berjalan dalam rasa malas yang mendalam, menuju kediaman Anko ini?

Benar. Masih terdengar hening.

Akibat merasa tidak mendapat respon akhirnya Kakashi memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam. Toh, sang pintu sedang tidak tertutup rapat, sudah sedikit terbuka. Dan kemudian setelah memantapkan diri, hati, serta tekad yang dimilikinya, Hatake tersebut melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati.

Ia pun berjalan perlahan –menyibak pintu kayu itu dengan sopan.

Rasa was-was dalam benak lelaki itu semakin menjadi. Ia memandang horror pada suasana rumah Anko yang ternyata thriller itu. Sunyi, sepi dan sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi aneh dari dalam hunian. Juga diikuti oleh sebuah aroma wewangian.

Angin dingin tiba-tiba lewat berkelebat membuat kuduk jounin populer itu sedikit merinding. Ah, rupanya itu hanya efek AC yang juga lupa dimatikan sang pemilik rumah. Benar, terasa dingin sekali. Padahal cuaca diluar juga sedang dingin, kenapa harus repot-repot mendinginkan rumah jika suhu lingkungan sudah cukup minus.

Kakashi lagi-lagi menebarkan pandangannya, berharap mendapati clue bahwa Anko Mitarashi masih hidup dan ia temui dalam keadaan segar bugar saat ini.

Namun penantian lambat ini sedikit membuatnya jengah. Akhirnya dipercepatnya langkahnya, dan setelah memeriksa berbagai ruangan di apartemen itu, Hatake tersebut masuk kedalam kamar tidur Mitarashi.

"Anko?" panggilnya lagi.

Kini betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok yang agak kurang familiar di hadapannya. Berselimut dalam kabut tipis yang entah datang dari mana.

Seorang wanita sepertinya, berambut panjang gelap tergerai.

Dan, oh –bukan rambut gadis itu yang membuatnya kaget. Justru apa yang tengah dikenakannyalah yang menciptakan keterkejutan. Karena Kakashi tahu bahwa itu memang seorang Anko.

"Ah, Kakashi-san! Kau sudah datang?!" kata Anko dengan ceria. Pakaiannya terbuka. Sedikit terbuka. Seperti daun pintu kamarnya yang tadi juga tidak tertutup rapat. Tidak, itu bukan pakaian. Lebih tepatnya adalah –handuk.

Apa? Anko hanya mengenakan handuk?

Kakashi menautkan alisnya.

Itu sungguh mengejutkan, sama persis seperti rasa kaget yang muncul ketika tahu bahwa seri Icha-Icha memiliki seri lanjutan yang baru terbit. Hanya saja karena Kakashi bukan seorang gadis, mana mungkin ia menjerit-jerit histeris hanya karena sebuah rasa kaget. Jeritan hanya milik para wanita.

Sebelah mata Kakashi kini melihat Anko yang tampak berdiri dengan berbalutkan handuk berwarna cream. Berdiri tegak dengan pose sedikit menggoda.

Handuk yang tidak terlalu besar itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh sang Mitarashi.

Sepertinya Anko baru saja habis mandi. Aroma tubuhnya wangi. Tercium dalam jarak radius beberapa meter di mana Kakashi terpaku menatapnya. Rambutnya yang gelap tergerai. Agak berbeda. Berbeda dari tampilan Anko yang biasanya.

Kakashi bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mungkin ia sebaiknya tidak langsung masuk begitu saja. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tentu saja, lelaki mana yang tidak salah tingkah jika melihat gadis cantik sedang berpenampilan seksi seperti itu.

Kakashi Hatake pun berniat mengayunkan langkahnya untuk berbalik –pergi dari sana.

Anko terkesiap melihatnya. "Jangan pergi Kakashi! Aku mau minta tolong!" ucap Anko ketika melihat gelagat Kakashi yang hendak pergi itu. Ia lantas menatap Kakashi dengan penuh harap.

"A-apa?" sahut Kakashi pelan. Pria itu merasa tidak enak hati. Dan sepertinya ada firasat bahwa akan ada hal aneh yang bakal terjadi, mengingat ini adalah sebuah saat langka.

Dilihatnya Anko sedang memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

"Bisa tolong pakaikan kalungku? Tadi aku tanpa sengaja melepaskannya" ucap Mitarashi dengan polosnya. Tersenyum, serta memandang Hatake dengan tanpa dosa. Ia bahkan seolah cuek dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tereskpos itu. Leher jenjang, kedua bahu, separuh bagian dada, serta sepasang paha. Semuanya terlapisi kulit putih mulus yang menggoda.

'Apa?' Pikir Kakashi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebelah matanya itu memandang Anko dengan ekspresi takut-takut yang sedikit sulit dibaca. Takutkah, atau enggan?

"Sulit untuk kembali memasangnya" lanjut Anko. Wajah manisnya masih tampak penuh harap. Ia kira Kakashi yang baik hati itu cukup gentle untuk bisa menolong wanita lemah cantik macam dirinya.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa Kakashi pun maju dan mendekati Anko. Ini adalah sesuatu yang agak aneh. Tidak pernah ia mendapati Anko dalam keadaan hampir telanjang seperti ini.

Hampir telanjang? Ya, handuk kecil itu bisa melakukan apa? Ukurannya terlalu kecil untuk menyembunyikan tubuh Anko yang sudah bukan anak-anak itu lagi. Kedua paha gadis itu dengan jelas terlihat. Bahkan sampai kebagian pangkalnya. Sementara di bagian atas, dada gadis itu hanya tertutupi separuhnya. Menampilkan ukuran memukau yang sungguh bisa membuat para pria mimisan.

Dan yang makin aneh lagi, Anko tidak membalikkan badannya agar Kakashi bisa memasang kalungnya dari bagian belakang. Ia justru meminta Kakashi –tanpa lewat kata kata- untuk memasangkannya dari bagian depan.

Sedikit merepotkan memang, bagi Kakashi.

Mungkin benar tebakannya, Anko sedang berusaha menggodanya. Tampilan seksi ditambah lagi dengan aroma tubuh yang wangi. Rambutnya yang kini membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis manis lemah yang suka diperlakukan lembut oleh seorang lelaki. Sangat feminin. Berbeda dari biasanya. Itu sungguh tidak bisa menghalangi khayalan seorang pria akan sebuah hal yang mesum.

Siapa yang tidak tergoda? Lelaki mana yang tidak tergoda, andai sedang melihatnya.

Tetapi, apa Kakashi merasa seperti itu?

Sambil melihat wajah tertutupi topeng tersebut, otak Mitarashi mulai penuh dengan pemikiran serta asumsi –mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Mungkinkah pria itu akan memandangi tubuhnya –seperti yang ia kira? Atau paling tidak, ia bisa melihat sedikit rona merah dari balik wajah tampan yang tersembunyi itu.

Sungguh, ia sudah sangat merasa percaya diri dengan tubuhnya ini. Tidak sia-sia ia menjaga berat badan selama bertahun-tahun. Mengganti jatah makan nasinya hanya dengan cemilan macam dango.

Tidak sia-sia pula ia meminta ramuan rahasia –lulur tradisional Bali dari nenek Chiyo tetangganya, untuk membersihkan kulitnya secara teratur. Tunggu, Lulur Bali? Anko bahkan tidak tahu apa dan di mana itu Bali. Kata nenek tua yang berprofesi sebagai pedagang sayur mayur tersebut, Bali itu adalah sebuah kota wisata terkenal yang berada di Indonesia.

Ah, namun Anko tak peduli. Yang penting, body sudah oke. Wajah sudah manis menggoda. Kini ia siap membuat Kakashi mimisan, atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar mimisan.

Sayang, pucuk dicinta ulam tak kunjung tiba. Anko bisa melihat, dengan tenangnya pria itu memasangkan kalung miliknya. Tidak ada kegugupan yang terlihat. Tidak ada getaran dari tangannya. Tidak ada wajah yang memerah –karena topeng sial itu. Tidak ada debaran jantung yang terasa keras –karena organ vital itu letaknya di dalam dada dan tulang.

Dan juga yang lebih parah –sorot mata tunggal Kakashi tampak tidak tertarik untuk memandangi tubuhnya. Padahal dadanya sudah sangat lapar –meminta untuk dipandangi atau mungkin disentuh oleh Kakashi. Kedua paha indahnya pun sudah sangat meminta perhatian, berharap setidaknya akan ada seseorang yang membelainya dengan lembut.

Anko jadi merasa bingung. Sebenarnya Kakashi ini pria macam apa sih? Apa godaannya kali ini akan berakhir dengan kegagalan –sama seperti ciuman waktu itu?

Akhirnya kalung sudah selesai terpasang. Dan karena kebuntuan dari menunggu sikap agresif Kakashi itu, Anko memutuskan bahwa ialah yang akan memulainya. Ia akan melakukan rencana kedua, rencana B.

Kakashi baru berniat menjauh dari tubuh seksi Mitarashi. Namun entah kenapa –sepertinya disengaja, gadis itu seolah kehilangan keseimbangannya dan merasa limbung, lalu jatuh ke depan mendorong tubuh Kakashi. Malangnya, pria itu seolah tidak sedang memiliki pijakan yang kuat pada lantai di kaki mereka.

Brukk. Keduanya pun jatuh di lantai kamar Anko. Dengan posisi gadis itu berada diatas tubuh Kakashi. Menindih sang pria yang masih berpakaian shinobi lengkap tersebut.

Kakashi mendengus, mungkin karena terkejut dan merasa sedikit kesakitan akibat terjatuh dengan keras di atas lantai kayu dingin kamar Anko. Ia juga merasa bingung, mengapa Anko bisa sebegitu cerobohnya sampai-sampai bisa terjatuh serta 'mengajak'nya.

Belum hilang keheranan itu, perasaan ganjilnya itu semakin mencuat. Mata gelapnya melebar karena melihat pemandangan di depannya: Anko yang tampak polos.

Kakashi Hatake tak habis pikir, sejak kapan dan mengapa kain penutup tubuh gadis itu sudah terlepas. Teronggok di samping mereka, memandangi mereka berdua yang berpose menantang itu dengan tanpa dosa.

Handuk itu menjadi saksi bisu mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dua insan yang tubuhnya sedang berhimpitan, dimana Anko Mitarashi yang sedang telanjang, totally naked, berada tepat di atas tubuh Kakashi yang masih berseragam formal.

Kemudian terlihat jelas Kakashi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, ketika ia tahu Anko menatapnya dengan pandangan romantis yang memabukkan.

Menghindar? Atau tidak suka?

'Oh Kakashi, apa aku tidak cukup membuatmu berdebar saat ini?!'

Anko tersenyum kecil dengan kedua pipi putih yang merona. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Ia sungguh gila, berharap akan ada aksi agresif ataupun kasar dan liar sekalipun dari seorang Kakashi Hatake. Tapi nihil. Jounin itu tidak memandanginya lebih lama. Dan juga, pria itu samasekali tidak mimisan. Oh, bahkan tangan pria itu samasekali tidak menjamah tubuhnya. Anko bahkan sampai sempat meragukan keindahan tubuhnya sendiri.

Padahal dadanya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu berada tepat di atas dada Kakashi. Tubuhnya sudah sangat terlihat. Punggungnya, pinggang dan pinggulnya. Dan untunglah masih ada kain berbentuk segitiga yang menutupi bagian tubuh kecilnya yang sama menariknya dengan dadanya tersebut.

Anko Mitarashi meracau di dalam hati. Ia tahu ia agak kelewatan. Tetapi seharusnya pria yang juga mencintainya tidak akan menahan diri terlalu lama bukan? Mana Kakashi, mana aksimu yang bisa membuatku merasa benar-benar seperti wanita sejati? Anko terus bergumam di dalam hati kecilnya.

Ia terus dan terus menunggu. Sampai akhirnya ia bisa mendengar bibir pria itu menggumamkan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya –menggerutu.

"Aduuh, Anko. Kau ini….." setidaknya itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

Ya, hanya itu. Bahkan dari nada bicaranya sangat bisa ditangkap sebuah reaksi tidak suka. Kakashi –tidak tertarik pada aksi menantang Anko kali ini? Gadis itu menelan ludah. Bayangan kegagalan sudah menghampirinya dengan jelas. Kakashi tidak merespon godaannya. Habislah sudah!

Usaha Anko benar-benar gagal.

Kakashi bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, spontan membuat Anko juga ikut melepaskan dirinya dari menindih tubuh sang jounin. Hatake sudah duduk, lalu mengambil handuk Anko yang terbuang.

Kain lembut itu lantas dilemparkan Kakashi ke arah Anko yang kedua tangannya sibuk terlipat untuk menutupi bagian dadanya.

"Cepat pakai bajumu!" perintah Kakashi datar. Eh tidak, nada suaranya agak sedikit ditinggikan.

"Setidaknya carilah handuk yang lebih besar!" gerutu Kakashi yang kini berdiri. Pria itu pergi, menjauh darinya, dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Anko melongo. Bengong dan heran seratus persen. Andai ada orang lain di sisinya, ia sudah pasti akan berkata 'Cubit aku jika ini mimpi!'.

Ya, ia seolah bermimpi. Kakashi menyia-nyiakan dirinya, menyia-nyiakan tubuhnya. Ah, barangkali benar, Kakashi Hatake adalah tidak normal? Anko menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali, menenangkan dirinya yang mulai merasa gila.

Frustasi, eh? Siapapun pasti kecewa berat jika gagal menggoda sosok yang disukai. Terlebih sorotan Anko kali ini adalah Kakashi si pria dingin.

Kakashi sudah keluar melewati pintu, menghilang dalam sekejap. Anko diam, menunduk dan mendramatisir suasana hatinya. Barangkali saja ia setelah ini akan menangis habis-habisan dalam kamarnya. Memeluk bantal sambil banjir air mata.

Ah, sungguh buruk. Kenormalan seorang Kakashi memang sungguh diragukan!

Kami-sama, lagi-lagi takdirmu terlalu kejam untukku!

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Ah tidak, tepatnya genap tiga hari setelah peristiwa naas itu terjadi. Peristiwa malang nan mengenaskan yang akan selalu terpatri dalam kamus kehidupan si gadis Mitarashi. Anko yang (nyaris) patah hati, merasa kecewa pada Kakashi Hatake. Sangat kecewa.

Kakashi, sang copy-ninja keren yang selama ini selalu didambakannya. Kakashi teman lamanya yang diam-diam sudah mencuri hatinya. Kakashi yang kini membuatnya merasa sangat menderita.

Oh, Anko bahkan kini tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana. 'Perampok asmara' tersebut sudah membuatnya uring-uringan. Tentu saja, menahan gejolak asmara memang tidak gampang. Dan tatkala gadis itu yakin bisa berakhir bahagia dengan sang lelaki, Kami-sama malah tidak mengijinkannya.

Dunia seolah menertawakannya, dan Anko benci akan hal itu. Selain uring-uringan, gadis itu menjadi makin moody, juga malas mandi. Mungkin jika seseorang menawarkan gadis itu untuk mendengarkan lagu Gloomy Sunday yang terkenal menyeramkan itu, Anko tak ragu akan menerimanya. Ia akan mendengarkannya dengan seksama kemudian mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri.

Ah, skip mengenai aksi bunuh diri itu. Dunia masih cukup indah untuk dinikmati –setidaknya setelah ia bisa melupakan patah dan kfrustasian hatinya.

Kembali kita bahas mengenai Anko yang malas mandi itu. Benar, gadis itu kini seperti tunawisma atau gembel dengan pakaian compang-camping. Ia tak lagi memperhatikan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Lupakan juga mengenai gosok gigi, karena sekali lagi penampilan kini tidak terlalu penting lagi baginya. Ia juga tidak merasa berpenampilan menarik. Terang saja karena tragedi 'aksi tampilkan tubuh seksi' kemarin-kemarin yang berakhir dengan kecuekan dari Hatake. Sungguh, rasanya tidak ada guna memiliki tubuh ramping proposional dengan dada serta bokong besar, kulit lembut terawat serta wajah mulus kinclong di depan Kakashi. Pria itu tidak tertarik padanya!

Ha! Anko benar-benar merasa muak sekarang. Pokoknya dunia seakan-akan telah runtuh. Menyisakan puing-puing harapan yang berdiri lemah dengan nista.

Nasibnya seperti orang yang hina. Bahkan mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan menjadi orang gila. Gadis itu lantas mulai berkata-kata di dalam hati.

'Kami-sama, mengapa takdirmu ini kejam sekali?'

'Tak pantaskah aku mendampingi Kakashi? Apa dosaku? Dan apa juga dosa Kakashi hingga ia berubah haluan menjadi sesosok pria yang tidak bernafsu kepada perempuan?'

Anko berpuisi dalam kegalauannya. Ia kini juga bahkan ikut dalam grup lebay milik para alay di desa Konoha.

Gadis yang cantik namun tomboy serta overacting itu lalu melanjutkan deklamasinya –berpuisi di dalam hati.

'Kami-sama, mungkinkah? Apakah seri Icha-Icha yang dahulu selalu dibaca oleh Kakashi itu yang membuatmu menghukumnya?'

'Kenapa kau tega membiarkannya menjadi seorang pria gay?'

'Aku mohon, ampunilah dia. Aku sangat mencintainya….'

'Kami-sama, aku –'

TOK. TOK. TOK. Suara pintu diketuk.

'Aku ingin kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya….'

TOK. TOK. TOK. Kali ini ketukan lebih keras.

'Kami-sama, aku –'

"Ada orang di dalaam?!" teriak sebuah suara yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

Anko langsung gondok dengan parah. Sedang asyik berpuisi dramatis malah diganggu oleh kehadiran seseorang.

'Siapa sih?' pikirnya kesal. Ia lantas bangkit dari kasur yang jadi tumpuan keresahannya selama tiga hari ini. Anko pun berjalan keki, dengan enggan menuju pintu.

"Hey, Anko-sensei apa kau ada di rumah?! Jika ya, tolong buka pintunya!"

Mitarashi merasa makin jengkel, lebih tepatnya –marah. "SABAR DONG!?" teriak Anko dengan kencang. Membuat si tamu tak dikenal terkejut setengah mati.

Dan tatkala pintu sudah ia buka, gadis itu malah menatap dengan tatapan makin miris. Ternyata Naruto si bocah yang sedang mencarinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mencariku?" ujarnya bad mood sambil melipat –menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Anko bersandar pada sisi samping pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan tatapan tajam. Bibirnya tidak tersenyum. Rambutnya berantakan. Dan jikalau andai ia merokok seperti Asuma Sarutobi-sensei bisa dipastikan wanita tersebut tak jauh beda dari preman pasar.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia bisa merasakan aura kegalauan yang kental dari sosok sensei di depannya tersebut. Sepertinya Mitarashi sensei sedang dalam frustasi stadium akhir.

"Ah! A-anu… Hokage-sama mencari sensei. Katanya sensei harus menghadap ke ruangannya, sekarang" sahut Naruto takut-takut.

'Aah, menghadap Hokage? Paling-paling akan mendapat misi' batin Anko malas. Ia masih menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Menyisakan ketakutan serta grogi dari si bocah berambut pirang. Bagaimana mungkin tidak takut? Anko sudah pernah memberi benjolan pada kepalanya. Guru wanitanya ini sudah masuk dalam list 'guru galak' baginya.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu ya, sensei.." tukas Naruto cepat –sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang cukup gatal –juga sebagai antisipasi menyembunyikan rasa kekinya.

"Ya, pergi sana!" jawab Anko Mitarashi sambil menampilkan gesture tangan kanan yang mengibas –mengusir bocah tersebut. Lalu dengan pelan ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Menyiapkan diri untuk segera meluncur ke akademi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

**A/N:**

**GOMEN ya, lama updatenya…. Meskipun lama saya tetap mikirin fic ini kok.**

**Btw readers sekalian pada nggak percaya kan kalo Kakashi-san itu abnormal? Jika ya, syukurlah. Heheh.**

**Sekali lagi gomen, jika terkesan kurang fokus pada hubungan KakaAnko. Tapi nanti endingnya akan fokus pada mereka kok. Jujur saya masih kurang puas sama fic ini. Keterbatasan jam terbang, nggak punya banyak waktu buat latihan menulis T_T**

**Lain kali saya bikin fic KakaAnko lagi yang lebih bagus deh…**

**Biar gimana pun makasih dah mau baca or ngikutin fic ini. Review minna, please?!**


	5. Chapter 5

ABOUT ABNORMALITY – Chapter 5

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Romance, 'lil bit humor maybe?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: M.

Warning: OOC, OTP, miss typo.

.

.

.

Anko berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruangan Hokage. Sembari mengayunkan langkahnya, kepalanya ikut bergerak mengimbangi gerakan kakinya. Otaknya yang sedang diliputi kegelapan itu pun berpikir yang macam-macam, sampai akhirnya terhenti pada saat peristiwa kemarin siang. Saat dimana ia terlibat percakapan dengan nenek Chiyo.

FLASHBACK

Anko tampak habis menangis. Paras ayunya terlihat begitu sedih. Hatinya hancur, sehancur-hancurnya. Dan batinnya yang masih terasa suram itu masih menyisakan lelehan air mata bening yang keluar sesekali dari kedua mata cokelatnya.

Anko masih menatap sendu pada jalanan berdebu di depan rumah. Memperhatikan bagaimana dedaunan kering terbang dengan santai, tersapu angin ringan yang mampu membuat lembaran-lembaran cokelat tersebut melayang.

Sedari tadi gadis itu memang melamun, menyendiri di teras. Kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk, membuatnya mampu untuk terus memeluk lututnya sambil membenamkan sebagian wajahnya. Dan hal itu –tetap tidak mampu menyembunyikan hatinya yang galau.

Di dalam batinnya, lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menyalahkan nasib, serta mengadu kepada Kami-sama.

Sial sekali, pikirnya.

Kenapa pada saat aku menangis sedih seperti ini, tidak ada seorang pun di sampingku? Tidak ada seorang pun yang menghapus air mataku? Tidak ada seorang pun yang menawarkan bahu sebagai tempat bersandar bagi hatiku yang pilu?

Justru yang datang padanya malah hanya paman pedagang bercadar yang rutin berkeliling desa. Menyapanya, menawarkan dagangannya, bahkan kemudian menggoda Anko dengan kata-kata genitnya.

Benar-benar sial.

Kakuzu, pria bertutup muka –namun tidak mampu menyaingi kekerenan Kakashi- itu memang akrab dengan penduduk se-desa Konoha. Ia seringkali singgah disana-sini, berjualan tanpa rasa pamrih dan malu.

Kakuzu, yang tak lain serta tak bukan adalah seorang pedagang mata duitan yang menjual serba-serbi pakaian wanita. Mulai dari kebaya, daster, sampai kepada pakaian dalam (?).

Kakuzu, yang sebenarnya nama aslinya adalah KAKUS, namun dipleset-plesetkan biar terdengar lebih keren.

Ngomong-ngomong soal nama, saya jadi ingin menceritakan perihal nama asli dari Kakashi Hatake.

Tahukah kalian, nama Kakashi yang sebenarnya itu adalah 'Kekasih Hatiku'. Mendiang ibunya yang saat itu sangat mellow serta terobsesi pada hal-hal yang serba romantis-lah yang mencetuskan idenya. Namun suaminya Sakumo sang Konoha White Fang tidak rela, serta memprotes si istri yang berkeras memberi nama aneh tersebut. Ia pun lantas langsung memplesetkannya menjadi sebuah nama bergaya Jepang yaitu Kakashi Hatake.

Begitulah. Kembali ke Kakuzu.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Kakuzu datang menghampiri Anko yang duduk termangu, menawarkan barang dagangannya dengan senyum sumringah tanpa dosa (padahal senyumnya tak mungkin kelihatan karena tertutupi cadar).

Anko yang sedang depresi berat itu pun mengangkat wajahnya, mengeluarkan death stare tingkat dewa, serta berhasil mengusir si pedagang pergi hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Tak ayal, pria yang entah berasal dari mana –tetapi sepertinya dari negeri yang jauh (Arab mungkin?)- itu pun buru-buru pergi meninggalkan si nona Mitarashi. Anko pun kembali melamun. Merenung, dan menerawang.

Otomatis, tingkah Anko yang tampak sangat galau itu juga menarik perhatian tetangganya.

Sebut saja si nenek Chiyo. Wanita renta namun berjiwa pendekar tersebut sampai saat ini masih tetap hidup, dan juga masih memiliki hati malaikat. Di usianya yang sudah senja, ia mati-matian bertahan dalam dunia yang kejam serta fana ini untuk terus berjuang mencari sesuap nasi.

Lihat saja, nenek tua tersebut tampak merasa kasihan pada Anko.

Ia bahkan rela menghentikan sejenak perjalanannya untuk mencari kayu bakar di hutan kematian hanya untuk sekedar menghibur gadis yang kerap dianggapnya seperti cucu sendiri itu.

Ya, Anko dan Nenek Chiyo memang cukup akrab. Bagaikan majikan dan pembantu. Ah, tidak. Bagaikan seorang nenek dengan cucunya. Lebih tepatnya, Anko sering menjadikan si nenek sebagai tempat curhat, juga tempat meminjam uang ketika ia tengah kepepet.

"Ada apa, Mitarashi?" ucap sang nenek dengan bijak. Yang tanpa dipersilahkan langsung mengambil tempat serta duduk di samping Anko Mitarashi.

Anko Mitarashi diam saja, tidak mengeluarkan jawaban apa-apa.

"Ada apa, ayo, ceritakan kepada nenek…." Tukas nenek Chiyo lagi dengan lebih lembut. Bahkan hampir menyamai lembutnya kain handuk usang yang dimilikinya. Handuk biru pastel dengan bolong di sana-sini.

Anko masih tidak menjawab, enggan untuk mengeluarkan respon.

Sang nenek pun menghela nafas. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat si gadis cantik yang biasanya ribut serta bersuara nyaring ini bisa menjadi sedemikian galaunya. Anko yang berisik, hari ini menjadi pendiam. Anko yang biasanya murah senyum, ringan tangan, juga sedikit temperamental itu kali ini berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak banyak bicara.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Batin wanita tua itu tiba-tiba terkesan ikut-ikutan galau.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja ia terbatuk-batuk, dengan suara yang begitu memprihatinkan, yang sontak membuat Anko merasa kasihan karenanya.

"Nenek tidak apa-apa?" tanya Anko dalam nada khawatir. Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia masih mampu mengeluarkan suara juga. Diam-diam si nenek merasa lega setelah mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Barusan tadi nenek habis nyobain permen lolipopnya Sasori, eh ternyata malah jadi sakit tenggorokan" sahutnya polos, dan jujur.

Anko sweatdrop. 'Ini nenek-nenek kenapa masih suka sama snacknya anak kecil ya? Masa sudah tua masih ngemut permen lollipop, harusnya kan nyirih?!' Batinnya keki.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa, Anko? Nenek perhatikan sedari tadi melamun saja. Apa sedang ada masalah?"

Anko hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya yang cantik. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok nek…" tukasnya senormal mungkin. Berusaha menyembunyikan aura tak normalnya dengan lebih baik lagi.

"Ah, yang benar?" Nenek Chiyo seolah tak percaya.

Anko tertawa kecil. Setelah berpikir, mau tak mau ia pun harus jujur kali ini. Yah, setidaknya separuhnya. Ia akan bercerita sedikit mengenai pengalaman pahitnya.

"Sebenarnya, saya cuma lagi galau saja"ucap Anko setenang mungkin. Berusaha terlihat dewasa.

Keriput-keriput di wajah nenek tua disebelah Anko itu semakin bertambah untuk sesaat. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena terkejut pada ceritera sang gadis muda.

Hare gene masih galau? Hellooooo?

Begitulah raut wajah sang wanita tua itu menggambarkan sebuah kalimat.

"Galau kenapa lagi, Anko? Coba ceritakan sejujurnya kepada nenek. Siapa tahu nenek bisa membantu?" tukas si nenek mulai bersemangat. Rupanya efek makanan manis memang selalu bagus. Kadar gula memang seringkali membangkitkan semangat serta gairah hidup.

Anko Mitarashi menjawabnya lewat helaan nafas. Panjang dan berat.

"Saya lagi patah hati, nek" ujarnya kemudian. Dengan suara yang sayu, sama lemasnya dengan air mukanya.

Nenek Chiyo tampak terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya.

Anko adalah gadis yang menarik. Wajahnya cantik. Rambutnya unik (meskipun ia mengira Anko menggunakan pewarna rambut untuk surainya yang ungu tua itu). Tubuhnya seksi nan aduhai. Dan terlebih lagi, dadanya cukup besar. Ah, bokongnya pun cukup oke. Cukup membuat pria-pria Konoha gemas untuk menepuknya (atau mencoleknya).

Bisa dibilang, Anko tidak jauh beda menariknya dari artis terkenal Mei-Mei Terumi, si seksi yang ngetop lewat serial 'Upin & Ipin Si Bocah Konoha'.

"Patah hati? Karena siapa?!" ucap Nenek Chiyo menggelegar (karena sound effect dari tetangga sebelah). Terdengar suara petir menyambar dari sekeliling nenek Chiyo tersebut.

Sejenak Anko ragu untuk memberitahukan perihal masalahnya dengan sang pria pujaan. Terlebih lagi, jika harus memberitahu orang lain mengenai keabnormalan Kakashi.

Tidak. Terlalu memalukan. Lagipula, rasa cinta yang masih tersisa di dasar samudera hatinya terhadap Kakashi, masih mampu membuat gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak membenci Kakashi seratus persen. Ia masih menyayangi pria itu. Yah, meskipun sang lelaki sudah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Anko memutuskan untuk menyimpan aib Kakashi rapat-rapat. Sebisa mungkin.

Sungguh, apa untungnya menjelek-jelekkan orang yang kau cintai di depan orang lain? Malah hanya akan membuat batin semakin terluka. Lagipula, jika kita mencintai seseorang dengan begitu dalam, seharusnya kita rela menerima apa saja kekurangan (aib) orang tersebut, bukan malah memproklamirkannya kemana-mana.

Tapi aib ini berkaitan dengan abnormality!?

Batin Anko langsung gundah seketika. 'Uhm… kasih tahu nggak yaa?' desis batinnya lebay.

Tapi toh, keabnormalan Kakashi belum seratus persen terbukti, baru 99%. Yah, masih ada satu persen lagi. Setidaknya begitu pikir si Mitarashi. Ia pun bersiap mengeluarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, nenek Chiyo. Hanya seorang pria yang tidak penting. Samasekali tidak penting".

Nenek Chiyo tertegun mendengarnya. Terdiam dengan cukup dramatis. "Oh ya?" tukasnya tak percaya.

"Iya. Saya serius!" Anko mencoba meyakinkan.

"Oh.. baiklah jika memang begitu. Nenek tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita…." Sang nenek kemudian mengangguk-angguk bijak.

Anko tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali memandangi jalanan di depan rumahnya. Daun-daun kering yang berserakan. Tampak jelas sekali sang empunya rumah adalah seorang pemalas yang tidak rajin untuk menyapu halamannya. Dan itu adalah –Anko sendiri.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun, entah kenapa saya tak bisa berhenti untuk menyalahkan takdir dari Kami-sama…" ucap Anko pelan.

Dari kedua mata cokelatnya, sang nenek bisa menangkap ungkapan jujur serta getir dari Mitarashi.

"Kenapa Kami-sama begitu jahat, tega sekali membuat kami tidak bisa bersatu. Padahal –saya mencintainya dengan begitu dalam".

Si nenek lalu menepuk bahu Anko, mengelusnya pelan –dengan harapan bisa memberikan sensasi menenangkan.

"Kenapa harus begini…. Kenapa rasa sakit ini hanya terjadi pada saya…. Saya sudah berdoa setiap hari, berharap Kami-sama mau membukakan hatinya. Namun saya dapat malah –sebuah penolakan keras. Dia –dia tidak tertarik pada saya, nek?!"

"Kami-sama sudah sangat keterlaluan pada makhluknya!? Bukan begitu, nenek Chiyo?!" ungkap Anko meminta dukungan, dalam curahan hatinya yang begitu sarkas serta menyentuh –pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Nenek Chiyo memasang raut sangat khawatir. Anko Mitarashi sudah mulai meragukan kebesaran serta kekuasaan Kami-sama. Sepertinya isu aliran sesat Dewa Jashin yang digaungkan pria aneh bernama Hidan belakangan ini mulai terbukti.

Benar, belakangan ini desa Konoha sedikit rusuh dengan isu munculnya aliran sesat. Seorang pria misterius dengan rambut rapi seringkali muncul di perempatan lampu merah, atau di bawah jembatan, serta terkadang di pojokan-pojokan pasar tradisional, mengumandangkan ceritera mengenai seorang Dewa suci bernama Jashin. Hidan, itulah nama pria itu. Pria eksentrik yang dengan lancang menyebarkan aliran tak jelas yang dianutnya.

Herannya, pasukan Anbu seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa atas isu yang meresahkan ini. Hokage pun terkesan hanya berpangku tangan. Nenek Chiyo menjadi semakin geram. Sekarang ia menyesal memilih Tsunade pada saat Pemilihan Umum beberapa saat yang lalu. Tsunade si pemimpin wanita yang payah! Batin renta sang nenek pun menggelegak.

Andai ia tahu bahwa Tsunade adalah pemimpin yang tidak tegas serta plin-plan seperti ini, maka beberapa saat yang lalu Nenek Chiyo tidak akan ragu untuk memilih golput, ketimbang mencoblos foto Tsunade-sama dalam bilik suara.

Sampai Anko terbukti menjadi penganut aliran sesat Dewa Jashin, demi harga dirinya sebagai tetua Konoha (bukannya Suna?), nenek Chiyo tidak akan segan untuk memporak-porandakan pemerintahan Konoha saat ini.

"Nek? Nenek kenapa?" tanya Anko –kembali dengan nada cemas. Bukannya mendengarkan curahan hatinya, nenek aneh tersebut malah terkesan melamun –lebih tepatnya, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, nenek lanjutkan pekerjaan nenek saja. Bukankah nenek harus segera berjualan ke pasar?" tanya Anko kemudian sok innocent.

Alam pikiran nenek Chiyo kembali buyar, tersadarkan oleh suara lembut sang cucu angkat. Ia pun lantas tersenyum tulus serta mengiyakan saran wanita muda kesayangannya itu.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Anko Mitarashi menghentikan langkahnya. Kini, ia sudah tepat berada di depan ruangan sang Hokage. Kedua matanya lalu memperhatikan dengan liar tampilan depan ruangan yang terkenal cukup disegani tersebut.

Perlahan diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk menciptakan sebuah ketukan sopan berirama pada daun pintu di hadapannya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Hening sesaat. Dan beberapa menit kemudian kedua telinganya mendengar suara sambutan yang berasal dari dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

"Masuk!" perintah sang Hokage wanita seksi –Tsunade-sama dengan nada cool. Ia menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya mencermati tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya, karena menyadari ada yang datang untuk menemuinya.

Memang benar, barusan terdengar suara ketukan elegan bergema dalam ruang kerjanya. Membuat dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai pejabat pemerintahan tertinggi di Konohagakure itu terpaksa mengalihkan fokus –bersiap menghadapi seseorang yang kini telah datang.

Ah, jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya sedikit menyebalkan setiap saat harus menghadapi begitu banyak pekerjaan. Tsunade-sama cenderung sedikit bosan karenanya. Oleh karena itulah, terkadang dia melakukan hal-hal yang cukup unik –sekedar untuk me-refresh diri.

Sebut saja dengan beberapa ide gila berupa larangan masuk ke ruang kerjanya –untuk para oknum tertentu. Hal itu pun membuat para shinobi Konoha menjadi heboh, heran sekaligus takjub dengan ketegasan sang Hokage wanita.

Lihat saja, di pintu ruangannya ada tulisan besar terpampang "PEMULUNG, PENGAMEN, DAN PEMINTA SUMBANGAN DILARANG MASUK!"

Heh, memangnya sejak kapan pemulung dan pengamen tertarik untuk masuk ke ruangan Hokage? Jika peminta-minta sumbangan sih, masih masuk akal.

Oh, bahkan Shizune yang sweatdrop ketika menempel tulisan itu juga masih harus menanggung malu karena masih ada peringatan lain yang pernah diminta Tsunade untuk ditempel di muka pintunya, tak lain adalah peringatan "TIDAK MENERIMA BON".

Kontan saja para staf terdekat Hokage menjadi pihak yang merasa paling depresi, malu dengan tingkah konyol sang pemimpin. Dan masih banyak penderitaan-penderitaan lainnya yang harus dialami mereka, terutama Shizune sang asisten mellow. Yah, Tsunade-sama memang cukup gila.

Salah satunya juga mengenai tulisan "AWAS ANJING GALAK" yang batal untuk ditaruh di pintu ruangannya, bersanding dengan dua tulisan unik sebelumnya. Tentu saja batal, karena "Mana ada anjing di ruangan ini?!" ungkap Shizune yang protes setengah mati.

"Baiklah, jika begitu berikan tulisan ini pada keluarga Inuzuka atau Kakashi Hatake saja!" begitulah komentar santai Tsunade saat itu.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja pasang tulisan 'Hati-hati ada wanita gila!' di muka pintu!?" desis Shizune yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Walhasil gumamannya menghasilkan benjol di kepala –Tsunade melemparnya dengan buku tebal.

Lupakan, kembali kepada cerita pintu yang diketuk oleh Anko tadi.

Setelah mendapat intruksi, Anko Mitarashi pun masuk dengan wajah datar. Syukurlah jounin spesial itu masih sadar diri untuk mandi sebelum berangkat ke akademi pagi ini. Jika tidak, bisa dibayangkan betapa tidak nyamannya harus menghirup aroma kurang wangi dari kunoichi yang berada di dekatmu.

Senyuman tipis kemudian terpatri di wajah cantiknya saat bertemu pandang dengan sang Hokage yang menyapanya ramah. Seperti biasa, Anko mengagumi Hokage wanita tersebut. Rupa yang cantik, dada yang besar (meskipun menurut Anko ukurannya agak berlebihan –dan Anko lebih bangga dengan ukuran miliknya yang lebih natural), dan juga –bibir yang sama merahnya dengan warna bibir Kurenai.

Heran, apakah dua wanita ini memakai merk lipstick yang sama?

Sebab warna lipstick mereka sungguh terlihat menggoda dan juga tampak tidak mudah luntur. Padahal tahu sendiri, Tsunade-sama seringkali tertidur saat sedang bekerja di ruangannya. Terlelap dalam pose yang tidak cantik. Namun herannya warna merah di bibirnya sama sekali tidak berubah, mengingat bibirnya itu sudah pasti mengenai meja, buku, kertas, tangan, bahkan tersapu oleh –maaf, air liur sang Hokage itu sendiri.

Anko pun menduga seperangkat alat kosmetik canggih yang pernah ditawarkan Kakuzu kepadanya beberapa minggu yang lalu adalah jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Anko Mitarashi" tukas Tsunade dengan anggun.

"Ya, Hokage-sama?" Anko menyahut dalam nada hormat. Berusaha tidak lagi merasa moody, ataupun uring-uringan saat ini. Sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin menderita selamanya hanya karena Kakashi Hatake.

Anko pun membayangkan dengan penuh harap, agar setelah ini Hokage memberinya misi sadis di mana ia harus membantai banyak orang. Membunuh, menghabisi para penjahat dengan kejam. Yah, semacam itulah. Ia hanya merasa, kemarahannya memang harus segera tersalurkan.

Karena adalah memang sangat tidak mungkin untuk membunuh Kakashi, makanya setidaknya Mitarashi itu ingin membantai orang lain. Mungkin terinspirasi dari kisah Battousai si pembantai. Bunuh-membunuh. Pokoknya, yang berdarah-darah, seru, dan menantang.

Assassination, dengan kata lain.

Begitulah, angan-angan gadis itu kelewat tinggi. Padahal Hokage hanya ingin menyuruhnya menjalankan misi kelas rendah bersama seseorang.

"Begini, kau aku tugaskan untuk mengantar sesuatu ke desa Suna…" Tsunade-sama memulai penjelasannya.

"Mengantarkan apa, Hokage-sama?" tanya Anko kurang antusias. Ia mulai merasa 'assasination mission'-nya sudah tidak mungkin di dapatkan lagi.

"Gulungan rahasia, Anko…."Tsunade melanjutkan ceritanya.

'Gulungan rahasia?' batin Mitarashi mulai penasaran. Dan belum sempat gadis itu menanyakan mengenai benda tersebut dengan lebih lanjut, sang Hokage sudah melanjutkan pendeskripsian misi kepadanya.

"Ini adalah gulungan yang sangat penting. Harus dijaga dengan sangat hati-hati. Karena itu, mulai besok, kau harus berangkat. Aku sudah meminta seorang **jounin** elit lain untuk menemanimu!"

Apa? Besok?

Dan juga –siapa orang yang akan menjadi partnernya dalam misi kali ini?

Anko Mitarashi berfikir keras. Setidaknya ia berdoa pada Kami-sama agar tidak ditugaskan bersama Kakashi Hatake. Yah, tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk meminta?

Anko kemudian membayangkan dirinya yang sedang asyik merokok bersama Asuma, jika ia memang diharuskan bertugas bersama Asuma Sarutobi esok hari.

Kemudian ia pun membayangkan dirinya sedang belajar berdandan dan memakai lipstick merah tua tebal pada bibirnya –andai ia ditugaskan bersama Kurenai sahabatnya.

Lalu ia membayangkan betapa bangganya menjadi seorang shinobi teladan yang kalem serta digandrungi oleh anak-anak genin, saat ia mengira besok ia bertugas bersama Iruka. Eh? Bukannya Iruka masih chuunin?

Dan setelahnya ia bahkan mengimajinasikan dirinya yang tertawa lebar dalam pose nice guy –with thumb up, senyum lebar cemerlang, rambut rapi berkilau, serta tatapan mata yang berkilat. Siapa lagi jika bukan terpengaruh pada Guy Maito –andai besok mereka bertugas bersama.

Anko Mitarashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, mencoba menghilangkan gambaran di kepala mengenai betapa payahnya dirinya bersanding dengan Guy dalam kedinamisan masa muda yang norak itu. Yah, biar bagaimanapun Guy memang norak.

'Semoga tidak bersama Kakashi' batin gadis itu kini. Ia pun mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ia lalu memberanikan diri bertanya dalam nada yang cukup sopan.

"Siapa rekanku kali ini, Hokage?" ucapnya tanpa ragu.

Yang ditanya hanya manggut-manggut, sedikit mengantuk tampaknya. Shizune serta Anko yang melihatnya kemudian sweatdrop sambil memonyongkan bibir mereka.

"Kau lihat saja, sebentar lagi ia juga akan datang" sahut Tsunade pelan, kemudian menguap. Bibir merahnya yang menggoda itu tiba-tiba tak terlihat menarik lagi karena membuka begitu lebar seperti barusan.

"Siapapun itu, aku harap bukan Kakashi Hatake" desis Anko berbicara seorang diri.

Terlambat, dua wanita di hadapannya mendengarnya. Mereka berdua lantas senyam-senyum dengan mencurigakan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Anko keki.

"Rekanmu kali ini memang Kakashi, Anko" Tsunade berkata sambil tersenyum. Sungguh sebuah senyum yang menyebalkan.

"EEEHHH?!"

"Tenang, tak perlu panik begitu" Shizune berusaha menenangkan Anko yang terkejut. Babi lucu bernama PONTON (?) dipelukannya ikut menguik-nguik tidak jelas. Sepertinya mengatakan ucapan yang sama dengan wanita yang memeluknya –hanya saja dalam bahasa binatang.

"Ya, kau tenang saja! Kakashi tidak akan macam-macam padamu, bukan? Karena sekarang dia sudah pindah haluan, Anko" Tsunade berkoar dengan santainya. Menyisakan perih di hati Anko. Luka yang terkuak kembali tiap mengingat Kakashi dengan gelar 'abnormal'nya.

Kami-sama, hati ini sakit sekali rasanya!

Anko pun meremas mantel creamnya.

"Justru aku sedang tidak ingin bersama dia, Hokage! Aku kelewat patah hati! Aku tidak lagi ingin melihat pria gay itu!" seru Anko penuh emosi. Entah kenapa ia berani meluapkan perasaannya pada orang asing kali ini. Ya, ia dan dua wanita ini tidak pernah cukup dekat. Tidak pernah.

"Ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dibarengi dengan kepulan asap tipis yang mulai menghilang.

Itu Kakashi Hatake. Ia datang dan memasang tampang heran karena melihat Anko sebegitu hebohnya bersikap di depan sang Hokage wanita.

"Ah, kau datang juga Kakashi! Baiklah, aku akan segera membicarakan sebuah misi untukmu!" Tsunade lantas menyampaikan ucapannya dengan senyuman lebar. Kakashi yang tampak tenang itu tidak sadar, tiga wanita didekatnya sedang sibuk dengan argument mereka masing-masing. Namun kesamaan dari semuanya adalah –mereka mengatakan bahwa tuan Hatake ini seorang pria abnormal yang malang, serta menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Matahari sudah hampir selesai menjalankan kewajibannya. Dan kini, semburat oranye dari langit senja tampak sangat indah menghiasi pesisir desa Suna.

Memang indah, sangat indah. Apalagi jika menikmatinya bersama dengan orang-orang terkasih, maupun pasangan hidup sejiwa kita.

Tapi tidak dengan Anko Mitarashi.

Hari ini, ia harus menjalankan misi dengan kesulitan yang cukup merepotkan. Yah, meskipun semangat membunuhnya cukup membuat aktifitasnya lancar hari ini –ia mampu membasmi musuh dengan gampangnya bagaikan kilat yang menyambar dengan instan.

Ia –dan Kakashi. Keduanya sudah berhasil menjalankan misi dengan sempurna. Gulungan rahasia sudah sampai ke tangan yang berhak, dan juga mereka kini bisa bernafas lega karena tinggal melakukan perjalanan pulang ke desa Konoha tercinta.

"Hari sudah gelap, Anko. Kita mencari penginapan saja" ucap Kakashi Hatake pada rekan wanitanya. Ia sedikit heran, Anko menjadi pendiam seharian ini. Gadis itu bahkan samasekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi ceria ketika bersamanya.

Padahal tahu sendiri, Anko selalu bersuara lantang bak para fan girl penggemar Boy Band yang sedang menonton konser. Tetapi hari ini malah hanya ada Anko yang membisu.

Dan meskipun Kakashi tidak terlalu menampakkannya, sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

Sudut mata gelapnya pun tak henti memperhatikan serta mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis tomboy yang ia anggap sebagai seorang teman tersebut. Berharap akan ada petunjuk mengenai sebab musabab dari tingkah aneh sang jounin wanita.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan bersusah payah dalam rasa lelah, keduanya secara asal membuat keputusan untuk mendatangi penginapan pertama yang mereka lewati dalam perjalanan pulang kali ini. Dan disinilah mereka, dalam sebuah penginapan sederhana yang terkesan sedikit memprihatinkan –juga mencurigakan.

Misi kali ini perjalanannya memang cukup jauh. Namun berdua dengan Kakashi kali ini –terasa biasa saja bagi Anko- merupakan kisah petualangan yang kurang seru. Andai bisa bertiga, berempat, berlima, bahkan bersepuluh mungkin akan terasa lebih ramai. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Ini misi, bukan karya wisata.

Jika biasanya berada di dekat Hatake bisa membuat Anko girang setengah mati, tapi kali ini lain. Bagi gadis itu, hatinya saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh kehampaan. Begitulah, hati-hati jika sedang patah hati. Hati akan terasa hampa, dan mood jadi uring-uringan, serba tidak jelas.

Dua sejoli Konoha yang tidak terlibat asmara itu pun memesan dua buah kamar untuk ditempati. Malangnya, (entah apakah ini takdir dari Kami-sama) mereka terjebak di sebuah kamar yang sama. Satu kamar yang sama.

'Maaf, kamar kami yang tersisa hanyalah satu'. Kira-kira begitulah ucapan sang resepsionis lugu saat keduanya masuk ke dalam pintu depan penginapan tadi.

Tak ayal, sebuah kamar berukuran agak kecil malam ini akan ditiduri oleh sepasang shinobi yang berstatus bukan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Anko pun memasang tampang ruwet. Sambil agak cemberut ia memimpin partnernya untuk menuju ruangan kamar mereka di lantai dua. Dan tepat ketika mereka telah menemukan tempat yang dimaksud, mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

"Aah…Ya-Yahiko..aku sudah tidak tahan lagi~".

"Begitupun dengan aku, sayang. Ayo cepat kita lakukan di dalam!"

CUP. CUP. Kiss.

Anko dan Kakashi terpana. Melihat sepasang anak muda yang sedang berpelukan erat dengan bibir saling memagut. Langkah mereka sempoyongan tak terarah, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar milik Anko serta Kakashi.

Blam. Suara pintu kamar yang ditutup kencang.

Dua anak muda yang sedang mabuk cinta itu masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menghentikan aksi romantis menggelora mereka yang cukup menjijikkan –menurut Anko.

Sudah sangat jelas pasangan itu akan berbuat mesum di dalam sana. Seorang pemuda berambut orange jabrik mirip Naruto serta seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna biru.

Anko dan Kakashi kemudian sama-sama memasang tampang pucat. Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi saksi hidup atas suara-suara desahan dari adegan asusila tetangga kamar mereka.

'Se-sepertinya ini bukan penginapan baik-baik' desis Anko dalam hati sambil menelan ludah. 'Apa disini sudah lazim orang memesan kamar untuk tujuan seperti itu?'. Dengan sedikit ragu ia pun menenangkan diri sejenak, berusaha tidak merasa terlalu sial di malam ini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**A/N:**

**Hwaah. Lama banget saya baru bisa update…**

**Maafin saya yah. Hiks.**

**Alasan keterlambatan ini sama kayak fic KakaAnko saya yang satunya. Saya sampe nangis darah karenanya #lebay**

**Entah apa masih ada yang mau nunggu fic ini? T_T**

**Ehm, apakah chap ini garing?**

**Gomen.**

**Review jika berkenan. Ok?**

**Arigatou.**


	6. Chapter 6

ABOUT ABNORMALITY – Chapter 6

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Romance, 'lil bit humor maybe?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M.

Warning: OOC makin parah, miss typo, sedikit bahasa yang tak baku serta ungkapan yang agak kasar, pembahasaan yang lebay minta ampun.

.

.

.

Kakashi dan Anko melangkah masuk. Menyeruak ke dalam ruangan berukuran kecil yang telah resmi menjadi tempat singgah mereka pada malam ini. Peduli amat dengan pemandangan menyebalkan yang baru saja mereka lihat. Kira-kira begitulah batin mereka berdua. Padahal sesungguhnya mereka sama-sama merinding disko, khawatir akan terkontaminasi oleh suara-suara sensual dari penghuni kamar sebelah mereka yang tak beradab itu.

Namun dengan tekad api yang membara serta mendarah daging dalam diri keduanya, keributan apapun tidak akan menjadi penghalang. Yang lebih penting di malam ini adalah fisik lelah mereka mendapat hal yang layak. Sudah seharusnya, bukan? Tubuh juga punya hak untuk berisitirahat. Memaksanya tenggelam dalam kelelahan tiada tara adalah aksi nekat yang bisa berujung pada bunuh diri.

Dan tidak, terima kasih. Anko masih belum mau mati. Ia belum menikah. Oh, bahkan ia masih harus membayar beberapa lembar Ryo yang merupakan utangnya pada Kurenai dan Nenek Chiyo. Yang benar saja, andai ia mati, Kurenai pasti mengamuk-ngamuk di depan nisannya kelak. (Kurenai adalah orang yang cukup sensitive mengenai keuangan, catat itu). Selain itu, jika ia mati, nenek Chiyo juga pasti akan jantungan. Ujung-ujungnya mereka akhirnya akan bertemu (?).

Kembali ke plot.

Tampilan dari beberapa perabot sederhana pun menyambut mereka. Lantai kayu, dinding dengan beberapa hiasan yang tak berarti. Meja dan kursi, cermin besar di dinding… Dan terutama, sebuah tempat tidur.

Sialnya, entah kenapa sebuah ranjang dengan porsi double itu cukup mengganggu penglihatan Anko.

Faktanya, ia berada satu kamar dengan Kakashi pada malam ini. Dan juga, tempat tidur yang mereka dapati hanya ada satu.

Ah, takdir aneh dari Kami-sama. Kira-kira skenario apa yang akan terlaksana sekarang? Dengan sedikit berpeluh gadis jounin nan tangguh itu memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dalam hidup mereka setelah ini. Mulai dari kemungkinan yang positif, juga sampai pada kemungkinan yang negatif.

Perempuan berusia kepala dua yang masih berstatus lajang itu pun kemudian menepuk jidatnya. Ia heran, bisa-bisanya ia sempat memikirkan sebuah adegan asusila bersama sang lelaki yang sedang bersamanya.

'Kakashi itu abnormal! Hey, sadarlah Anko!' suara inner dalam diri Mitarashi menjerit. Akan tetapi di lain pihak, ia sudah terlanjur terkontaminasi oleh film-film romantis yang pernah ia tonton.

Pernah pada saat itu, ia memergoki si dua sejoli tak terpisahkan Kotetsu dan Izumo sedang membawa beberapa kotak kardus yang isinya terlihat berat. Anko pun bertanya apakah gerangan kotak-kotak tersebut. Sayang, kedua pria yang bagaikan perangko di atas amplop itu malah tutup mulut, diam seribu bahasa. Dibujuk-bujuk dengan beberapa tusuk dango pun mereka tetap tidak mau memberitahu Anko mengenai kotak-kotak misterius mereka.

Akhirnya setelah kecerewetan membabi buta yang mereka terima dari Anko, keduanya menyerah. Anko pun tersenyum puas. Tak lama kemudian senyuman lebarnya itu memudar karena ternyata ia baru mengetahui bahwa Kotetsu dan Izumo adalah pedagang kaset DVD & VCD bajakan.

Kotak-kotak aneh itu berisikan ratusan kaset illegal yang akan mereka perdagangkan di pasar Konoha.

'Kenapa kalian berdagang hal semacam itu? Itu menyalahi hukum, bukan?!' tanya Anko sadis.

'Mau bagaimana lagi, Anko. Gaji kami sebagai penjaga gerbang tidaklah seberapa. Kami sudah protes puluhan kali pada Tsunade-sama mengenai kenaikan gaji, tetapi kami malah kena damprat!' sahut Izumo sedih.

Kotetsu pun menimpali 'Itu benar. Dengan harga BBM yang kian melambung, kami harus terus menyambung hidup. Lagipula, aku punya kucing-kucing yang harus diberi nafkah. Jika kami tak punya uang tambahan, bagaimana kami bertahan hidup dalam dunia fana yang kejam ini?' ujar pemuda itu dramatis.

Anko pun berurai air mata mendengarnya–tanpa ia sadari ia sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Guy Maito yang mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama (Anko tertular atmosfer lebay dari Guy).

Kotetsu dan Izumo pun menunduk. Suasana diantara mereka berempat semakin haru. Mengharu biru. Isak tangis dan deru ingus yang mengalir sesekali menghiasi kebersamaan di antara keempatnya.

Keheningan syahdu di antara mereka pun pecah tatkala Guy meneriakkan jargon masa mudanya yang khas. Ia berpose nice guy dengan aura kejayaan masa muda yang menggila, membuat rekan-rekannya Anko, Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung nyungsep di tanah dengan damai.

'Lanjutkanlah perjuangan masa muda kalian, Izumo, Kotetsu! Semangat masa muda yang terpatri dalam kegigihan kalian menyambung hidup akan menciptakan akhir yang gemilang! Aku percaya kejayaan akan kalian raih selama jiwa dan semangat masa muda kalian terus berkobar!' koar lelaki dengan rambut aneh itu dalam nada ambisius (?).

Ah, semakin melantur flashbacknya. Akhirnya, Anko dan Guy pun diberkahi kebaikan duo penjaga gerbang tersebut. Mereka diperbolehkan meminjam film manapun yang mereka suka. Anko dengan film-film bergenre action, thriller, dan dramanya. Sedangkan Guy lebih memilih film-film dengan tema masa muda (?). Akan tetapi tatkala gadis tomboy itu menyelipkan sebuah film romantis dengan cover sepasang muda-mudi yang melakukan French Kiss, Kotetsu menggodanya. 'Ciee ciee, Ankoo… sekarang suka film yang romantis-romantisan!'.

'Lagi jatuh cinta yaaaa?' Izumo dengan kompak menimpali. Tak lama kemudian duo itu pun terjerembab ke selokan berlumpur dengan Anko yang berkacak pinggang meninggalkan mereka.

Kembali ke cerita sebelumnya. Singkat kata, Anko telah rusak pikirannya karena sering menonton adegan-adegan romantis dalam film. Laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan, kemudian berciuman. Tangan mereka tidak bisa diam, dan akhirnya….. (tebak sendiri).

Rona merah yang menebal kini menghiasi wajah cantik Anko Mitarashi. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa pria di dekatnya yang masih ia cintai ini samasekali bukan seorang pengabul harapan dalam mewujudkan angan mesumnya.

Kakashi adalah pria tak normal. Kakashi adalah Gay. Dan Kakashi –tidak tertarik pada dirinya.

Kami-sama, ini lebih sakit ketimbang segel terkutuk Orochimaru yang dulu melekat di lehernya! Anko hanya merasa, ini penyiksaan batin dan psikologis yang sungguh menghujam dalam ke dalam relung hatinya.

Kakashi…. Andaikan ia bukanlah pria dengan kecenderungan yang menyimpang…

Diam-diam inner Anko menangis Bombay tanpa sepengetahuan rekan lelakinya tersebut.

.

.

.

BRAKK.

Kakashi nyaris kaget. Suara dari tas milik Anko yang terbanting di atas meja sukses membuat jantungnya nyaris copot. Namun diam-diam ia bersyukur, untunglah ia tidak mengeluarkan ceplosan latah yang terkadang muncul dari mulutnya itu. Jika ia latah, mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampannya? Itu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat memalukan. Sangat tabu untuk bisa terjadi dalam kisah hidupnya yang merupakan jounin bertopeng tampan nan keren ini.

Tas berat Anko yang tadi diletakkan dengan kasar di atas meja itu juga mengeluarkan bunyi denting. Aksi tangan brutal perempuan itu sukses membuat isi dari sang tas sedikit terguncang. Bisa diketahui bahwa benda itu di dalamnya kebanyakan adalah senjata-senjata khas shinobi yang terbuat dari besi dan semacamnya.

Kakashi lalu memperhatikan Anko dengan dahi berkerut. Anko pun balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sangar 'apa yang kau lihat, pria bertopeng?!.' Melihat tampilan jutek tersebut raut wajah Kakashi terkesan makin menua saja. Kerutannya bertambah. Usai saling menatap, keduanya membuang muka mereka masing-masing.

Di luar, matahari sudah terbenam dengan sempurna. Dan itu artinya, fase malam tengah dijalani saat ini.

Seperti yang diketahui, Kakashi dan Anko kini tengah berduaan di dalam sebuah kamar. Kamar penginapan. Yah, meskipun keduanya sebenarnya merasa sangat terpaksa. Akan tetapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan mereka –tidak punya pilihan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau sekamar denganku?!" ucap Anko kemudian dengan tatapan jengkel kepada sang rekan shinobi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan intens layaknya seorang pengamat yang meresapi sebuah lukisan fenomenal.

Kakashi Hatake kali ini mengangkat alisnya dengan takjub. Separuh diri Anko kembali seperti dulu. Galak. Dan samasekali tidak menyiratkan kefeminiman.

"Tidaak…." Desah Kakashi. Ia berusaha menepis semua pikiran negatif Anko. Setidaknya itulah yang lelaki itu pikirkan serta coba untuk lakukan. "Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, Anko…" ujarnya bijak.

Anko pun mendengus."Kali ini bukan karena dana kita tidak cukup. Tetapi nasib yang tidak beruntung saja, hingga kita cuma mendapat satu kamar sisa seperti ini" ucap Anko dalam lanjutan kata-katanya yang masih terasa agak kurang lembut di telinga Kakashi.

"Aaah..menyebalkan!" desisnya yang kemudian menghambur ke atas kasur.

Kakashi Hatake hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Namun otaknya terus berpikir. Paling tidak, benaknya masih sibuk berkomentar mengenai ketidak ramahan Anko padanya. Ia cukup heran, padahal Anko dulu selalu bersikap manis padanya. Kenapa malam ini Anko sebegitu galaknya?

Memang sih, Anko itu bagaikan ABG-ABG labil. Terkadang penuh senyum dan ceria, akan tetapi lima menit kemudian menyemprotkan makian kasar. Yah, meskipun Anko seperti itu, sebenarnya Kakashi tidak pernah punya masalah yang berarti dengan kepribadian uniknya. Kakashi justru menyukainya. Akan tetapi belakangan ini masalah yang membebaninya membuatnya acapkali tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni sang teman wanita.

Kembali ke Anko.

'Sialan, kasurnya ukuran untuk dua orang. Tetapi satu ranjang dengan orang itu tidak akan membuatku terharu kali ini!' Batin Anko masih dengan wajah yang terlihat agak kelelahan.

Sementara di lain pihak Kakashi lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi. Setelah mendaratkan bokong seksinya (?!), ia pun membuka rompi shinobinya. Menyisakan kaos hitam legam di tubuhnya serta celana dengan warna biru gelapnya. Dan oh –topeng yang kita kira akan abadi itu dilepasnya, menampilkan sebuah wajah tampan maskulin yang sempurna. Mungkin ia merasa gerah malam ini.

Tampilan yang penuh dengan nuansa kekerenan itu menyinari sekeliling tubuh Kakashi, bahkan sampai pada tempat Anko berada. Sayangnya Anko samasekali tidak tertarik, karena pada dasarnya ia memang tidak sedang melihat Kakashi. Baginya, Hatake sedang memakai topeng atau tidak, itu sama saja. Ia sudah kehilangan gairah akan cinta pria itu. Padahal ia jelas-jelas tahu, kalau wajah Kakashi itu tampan.

Tanpa disangka, gadis dari klan Mitarashi (yang mungkin sudah punah akibat seleksi alam) itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya. Sebuah buku. Dan dengan bersandarkan pada bantal –setengah duduk sekaligus berbaring, Anko mulai membaca buku misterius itu.

.

.

.

Wajah Anko tampak serius, membaur menjadi satu dengan sedikit aura tidak mood. Pakaian shinobi khasnya yang biasa ia pakai masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Menutupi lekuk tubuh mempesona miliknya. Sebagaimana kita ingat, Anko pernah memamerkan tubuh seksi itu pada Kakashi, namun ditolak mentah-mentah lewat sebuah pengabaian yang sempurna.

Kakashi pun memperhatikan dengan intens dari sudut mata gelapnya. Anko membaca buku? Sungguh hobi baru yang mengherankan. Begitulah yang ada dibenak sang jounin lelaki.

Anko masih fokus dengan pekerjaan barunya. Buku di tangannya dibacanya dengan perlahan. Gadis itu tenggelam dalam konsentrasinya pada sebuah jendela dunia di tangannya. Detik demi detik pun berlalu. Dan setelah menit demi menit berganti satu sama lain, kemudian Anko menutup buku itu, menandakan aktifitas membaca yang terhenti dengan begitu mendadak.

"Boleh aku pinjam buku Icha Ichamu, Kakashi? Buku ini samasekali tidak menarik!"ucapnya datar pada pria bersurai keperakan itu.

Kakashi bengong untuk kedua kalinya. Ada apa ini? Sampai-sampai Anko hendak meminjam buku miliknya. "Kau mau membaca Icha Icha?" Tanya Kakashi penuh dengan keheranan sekaligus antusiasme. Bukannya langsung menjawab, ia malah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang lain pada sang Mitarashi.

Anko mengangguk. "Iya, ada tidak? Yang mana saja boleh, Icha Icha Tactics, Icha Icha Paradise ataupun seri lainnya."

Mendapat penjelasan seperti itu, yang ada Kakashi malah hanya menatap Anko lekat-lekat. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali berbagi kebaikan pada gadis Mitarashi ini lewat cara meminjamkannya dengan senang hati. Akan tetapi buku semacam itu….

"Tidak ada, Anko. Sudah tidak pernah kubawa lagi".

Anko terdiam mendengar jawaban dingin dari Kakashi. Ia nyaris tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi? Dia kan seorang Kakashi Hatake? Kakashi Hatake, seseorang yang katanya tidak bisa dipisahkan dari buku yang katanya mesum itu. Kenapa sekarang mereka bisa terpisahkan?

Kakashi memang sudah berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Begitulah pendapat Anko.

"Yang benar?! Ah, kau ini!" protes Anko. Ia pun lantas merasa kecewa. Apalagi yang harus dibacanya? Membosankan. Namun sebenarnya hal itu malah hanya semakin memantapkan argument pribadi Anko akan keabnormalan seorang Kakashi Hatake.

Ya, jika Kakashi masih mesum dan normal seperti dulu, kenapa sekarang malah berpisah dari buku Icha Ichanya? Apa mereka sudah resmi bercerai? Jika memang iya, mana bukti surat cerainya?

Sekali lagi, Kakashi memang sudah berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Tidak tertarik pada dirinya yang seksi ini, sering bersama (berduaan) dengan Iruka, dan juga tidak lagi membaca membawa buku mesumnya.

Kakashi memang semakin dekat dengan aura ketidaknormalan. Menyimpang. Out Of Character.

Akhirnya daripada semakin pusing Anko langsung mengambil keputusan baru. Ia lebih memilih untuk beranjak serta melesat pergi dengan santai ke kamar mandi. Ia akan membersihkan dirinya, lalu berniat untuk langsung pergi tidur.

Sementara Kakashi kita tercinta masih tampak tidak banyak bicara. Dibiarkannya gadis itu mandi duluan, lalu ia akan menyusul setelah giliran antriannya tiba. Ia harap Anko tidak akan lama karena ia juga sudah tidak nyaman lagi dengan tubuhnya yang terasa kotor ini.

Beberapa saat pun berlalu. Kini keduanya sudah resmi membersihkan diri. Anko telah berganti pakaian dan tampil dengan lebih fresh serta wangi. Gadis itu membiarkan rambutnya terurai, menampilkan surai ungu gelap yang cukup panjang. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah kaos putih polos berukuran besar dengan lengan yang panjang.

Sepertinya kostum itu cukup nyaman untuk dipakai saat tidur. Kainnya terlihat sejuk. Mungkin semacam piyama khusus Anko di malam hari. Sementara sebagai bawahannya, dirinya memilih rok pendek berwarna ungu dengan panjang di pertengahan paha.

Sementara Kakashi sedang terlihat memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang digulung sampai ke siku. Celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam, dan topeng yang masih tetap lepas dari wajah tampannya. Rambut perak miliknya sedikit basah akibat terkena air di waktu mandi barusan.

Sebagai langkah awal peristirahatannya, Anko naik ke atas tempat tidur. Masih ingat kan jika kasur itu untuk ukuran dua orang? Ukuran tubuh Anko yang tidak tinggi besar itu masih menyisakan tempat tepat untuk satu orang lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku mau tidur" pamit Anko pelan. Tanpa dijelaskan pun sudah cukup eksplisit bahwa ucapan tersebut ditujukan untuk Kakashi Hatake.

Gadis berambut violet itu berbaring. Diletakkannya kepalanya pada bantal yang dilapisi kain berwarna putih –senada dengan seprai tersebut. Dipejamkannya mata indahnya, berharap alam mimpi akan segera menjemputnya dengan cepat.

Di lain pihak, Kakashi Hatake tengah merasakan bimbang. Ia cukup bingung, apakah ia akan menuju ruang di sisi Anko, ataukah ia akan tidur di bawah, di lantai saja? Sedikitpun tidak terlintas di pikirannya untuk berbagi tempat yang sama dengan gadis itu di atas ranjang. Apa alasan sebenarnya, hanya ia yang tahu.

"Kau tidak mau tidur disampingku, Kakashi?" Tanya Anko dengan nada datar dan kedua mata yang masih terpejam. "Masih ada cukup ruang".

Kakashi memperhatikan ruang yang di maksud Anko. Kebimbangan makin menyergapnya. Apalagi jika bukan karena tawaran Anko. Dalam waktu dekat ia pun harus segera membuat keputusan.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Kau duluan saja" jawab lelaki itu akhirnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Anko memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mempedulikan pria itu. Sekarang dan selamanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi berdiri. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekati tempat tidur Anko. Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang dalam gerakan sepelan mungkin. Dan setelah memastikan gadisnya tidak terganggu dengan gerak-geriknya, pandangannya tertuju pada buku milik Anko yang terletak pada atas meja di dekat mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat benda tersebut, tak lama kemudian ia pun meraihnya untuk sekedar mencari tahu kebenaran apa yang tersembunyi di dalam isi sang buku.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Suasana hening penginapan berpadu dalam alunan nyanyian serangga-serangga malam yang berisik. Di dalam kamar, Kakashi masih asyik membaca buku milik Mitarashi. Namun malang, sebaliknya Anko malah tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

Ia belum bisa tidur. Matanya terbuka dan kemudian terpejam lagi. Tertutup dan membuka kembali. Sungguh, hal itu terjadi berulang kali. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengontrol kantuk yang tidak melekat padanya, Anko pun berakhir tenggelam dalam rasa kesal di dadanya.

Gadis pencinta dango itu kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk mengontrol keadaan. Menangkap basah Kakashi yang tengah sibuk menjamah properti pribadinya. Ia sedikit terkesiap, tak menyangka rekannya itu tertarik dengan barang-barang miliknya. Membacanya tanpa izin, pula.

Untung saja buku tersebut hanyalah sebuah instruksi ringan mengenai 'bagaimana cara berdandan yang baik' yang ia pinjam dari Kurenai beberapa saat yang lalu. Heran, jika tema bukunya semacam itu, kenapa Kakashi terus saja membacanya? Apakah pria itu memang benar-benar gemar membaca, sehingga bacaan apapun pasti akan dilahapnya?

Anko mengernyitkan dahinya –yang tidak selebar area dahi Sakura Haruno tersebut.

"Bisa tenang tidak? Kau benar-benar berisik, Kakashi!" hardik Anko bergema. Ia marah pada Kakashi yang membolak-balik lembaran buku miliknya. Sungguh berisik. Kertas yang bergesekan –aduh, terasa sangat mengganggu.

Pelampiasan. Padahal bukan salah Kakashi. Mata bodoh yang belum mengantuk itulah penyebab utamanya. Anko memang kerap tidak berfikir panjang sebelum berbicara. Tetapi Kakashi paham akan hal itu, dan dengan begitu bijaknya dia tetap memilih untuk diam.

Lagi-lagi Anko merutuki nasibnya dalam omelan batin yang berulang. Kalau saja partner misinya kali ini bukan Kakashi. Bersama Iruka, Kurenai atau Asuma akan terasa lebih baik. Oh, bahkan si nyentrik Guy Maito pun mungkin akan lebih menghidupkan suasana dan membuat mood jelek Anko tergusur.

Kakashi! Kakashi yang pendiam. Cuek. Bodoh. Menyebalkan. Mungkin makian beruntun itu karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dari Anko untuk Kakashi.

Dan juga –Kakashi yang abnormal.

Lengkaplah sudah. Pria bertopeng itu sudah cukup hina di matanya. Dan pada detik-detik berikutnya terjadilah sesuatu hal yang mengerikan.

"Dasar kau homo!" pekik si gadis dalam makian yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dengan penuh amarah. Anko benar-benar melakukannya. Ia memaki Kakashi Hatake karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

Bagaikan kilat yang menyambar. Dan bagaikan api yang membakar kertas dengan cepat. Kakashi pun mengarahkan wajah rupawannya kepada partner lancangnya.

Apa itu? Makian terkasar dari Anko yang pernah ia dengar. Ditampar atau ditendang oleh gadis itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada dikatai dengan cercaan hina barusan. Kakashi merasa tersinggung, tersungkur dalam kehancuran harga diri yang absolut.

"Apa katamu? Coba ulangi sekali lagi" tantang Kakashi dengan nada tenang yang terdengar sedikit menakutkan.

Anko menyeringai puas dalam aura perang yang ditawarkannya."Aku bilang kau homo! Kau tidak dengar?" sahutnya dalam kalimat yang makin menantang. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia sudah muak dengan Kakashi. Kakashi yang selalu mendiamkannya. Menjauhinya. Menolak untuk berciuman dengannya. Dan juga –menolak menjamahnya.

"Kau itu maho! Semua orang menggosipkanmu begitu, Kakashi Hatake! Hanya aku yang mencoba untuk tidak percaya! Tidak sampai akhirnya kau menolakku waktu itu!" jelas Anko panjang lebar. Genderang perang sudah ditabuh. Kedua belah pihak sudah menyiapkan pasukannya. Perang dunia shinobi mungkin akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Ehm, mungkin.

"Mungkin jauh lebih baik jika kau sekamar dengan Guy saja!?" lanjut Anko semakin lancang. Kakashi balik menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, penuh kebencian. Ia tidak terima dirinya dikatai homo. Ia tidak suka dirinya dikatai maho. Dan ia –tidak terima fakta bahwa Anko memakinya dalam sebuah hujatan terkejam mengenai ketidaknormalan.

Berani-beraninya Anko mengatakan hal keji semacam itu. Benak Kakashi dipenuhi dengan kekalutan dan juga rasa amarah. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang sebisanya –menghadapi Anko Mitarashi yang tengah mengkonfrontasi dirinya. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Mitarashi malah terus asyik menjejal dengan ceramah serta komentar yang absurd.

"Oh, aku tahu… Iruka mungkin jauh lebih baik di atas ranjang jika ia ada disini bersamamu sekarang Kakashi!".

Kedua mata milik Kakashi terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kalian bisa puas bercumbu dan juga mempraktekkan isi dari Icha-Icha milik –".

"Kyaaa!" ucapan-ucapan Anko langsung tergantikan dengan sebuah jeritan. Gadis itu terkejut setengah mampus. Kakashi menerjangnya. Kini keduanya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat di atas ranjang, dengan Kakashi di posisi atas tubuh Anko.

Keduanya bertatapan dengan penuh kebencian. Menyambung aura elektrik yang saling berpadu kemudian meledak dalam ledakan imajinatif. Anko tidak takut. Ia tidak takut pada Kakashi –Kakashi yang kemungkinan besar homo itu. Gadis itu mendesiskan kata 'sialan' karena tangannya terasa sakit akibat dicengkeram oleh Hatake.

"Lanjutkan ucapanmu dan aku tidak segan-segan akan menyakitimu".

Kakashi berkata pada Anko, mirip dengan sebuah ancaman. Suaranya begitu dingin dan mematikan. Anko balas menyeringai, hendak menertawakan ancaman Kakashi.

Ia dianggap remeh. Begitulah pikir Kakashi. Parahnya lagi, ia dianggap tidak normal oleh gadis itu, oleh Anko Mitarashi. Gadis lancang yang kasar namun sebenarnya manis dan menggoda.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Kakashi?" Anko tersenyum dengan licik, bagaikan orang yang penuh dendam pada rivalnya.

Kakashi diam. Diamatinya wajah Anko dalam-dalam, namun dengan aura masih penuh dengan rasa benci di balik wajah yang begitu tampan itu. Tampan, tapi semuanya percuma, batin Anko angkuh.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi jika kau berani…" pancing Kakashi lagi berusaha tetap tenang. Ia akan menguji Mitarashi. Jika perempuan itu berani menghinanya sekali lagi saja, ia bersumpah hal buruk akan ia lakukan pada sang jounin wanita.

Anko tersenyum kembali. Ia samasekali tidak takut. Toh, ia sudah pernah satu kali memancing Kakashi dengan tubuh-nyaris-telanjang-nya, dan semua itu sia-sia. Tidaklah mungkin jika malam ini Kakashi berani melakukan kemungkinan terburuk.

Dan kemudian Anko pun memantapkan jawabannya. Ia mengeluarkan suara kecil beritonasikan ejekan pada pria di atas tubuhnya."Kau-ho-mo" bisiknya tepat penuh penekanan, dalam jarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Hatake.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**A/N:**

**Gyaaaaaa! Gomen ya, gomen.. nggak bisa lebih panjang lagi...**

**Trus, saya juga minta maaf nggak bisa konsisten fokus pada adegan KakaAnkonya doang. Maaf. #gampared**

**Ada yang penasaran sama next chap? **

**REVIEW.**

**Makasih udah mau baca XP**

**PS. buat fic Kill the Heart, sabar ya.. T_T**


	7. Chapter 7

**ABOUT ABNORMALITY – Chapter 7**

**Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto**

**Genre: Romance, 'lil bit humour**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M.**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, abal. LEMON. Adult scenes. Rape. **

**DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME.**

**Diharapkan kebijakan pembaca. Yang belum 18 tahun kalo bisa jangan baca yah. hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau-ho-mo" bisik Anko Mitarashi penuh penekanan, dalam jarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Hatake.

Orang yang secara telak mendapatkan ucapan semacam itu hanya bisa diam membeku. Kedua mata yang terkadang hanya menampakkan aura malas itu kali ini memejam, untuk kemudian membuka kembali. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa di malam ini ia harus menerima sebuah tindakan tak terduga dari rekan wanitanya.

_Homo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

Meragukan kenormalan dirinya yang macho ini sama saja dengan melakukan dosa besar. Sejak kapan putra mendiang Sakumo Hatake yang kharismatik itu berlabelkan dengan gelar maho yang nista? Ayahnya yang memiliki banyak jasa pada desa Konoha itu pun pasti tidak akan tenang di alam sana, jikalau ia mendengar kabar buruk semacam ini.

Kakashi mendelik, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Baginya ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

_Begitu rendahnyakah aku di matamu, Anko? Kau menganggapku tidak lebih dari seorang lelaki yang tidak normal?_

Malangnya, Anko adalah satu-satunya manusia pertama yang berani menyampaikan gosip tak mengenakkan itu –secara terang-terangan. Dan juga –lewat ungkapan sarkas yang makin membuat Kakashi naik darah.

Ditatapnya sekali lagi bola mata cokelat gadis itu. Ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi. Ingin sekali rasanya Kakashi menangkap kesan bercanda ataupun tidak serius dari gadis di hadapannya. Tetapi nihil. Ia masih bisa membedakan dengan jelas antara ucapan yang diungkapkan karena bercanda ataupun tidak.

"Kupastikan kau akan menyesalinya, Mitarashi..." bisiknya setengah mengancam, mengalun dan memasuki tepat ke dalam gendang telinga Anko.

Anko tiba-tiba merasakan aura tidak nyaman yang mulai menyerang benaknya. _Apa Kakashi tidak main-main?_

Bersamaan dengan berlalunya percakapan itu, Kakashi pun memulai sebuah rencana gila –hal yang ia sendiri pun tak pernah bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Anko memekik, sebagai respon keterkejutan dirinya.

Didapatinya Kakashi dengan kasar menahan sebelah bahunya dengan sebelah tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya menjelajah paksa perut gadis itu, menyelinap dengan lihai melewati bawah pakaian longgar Anko.

Jemarinya menari -berjalan pada senti demi senti di atas perut rata Mitarashi, merasakan kelembutan kulit berwarna putih tersebut. Begitu halus. Membuat jari-jari tangannya betah berlama-lama disana, meskipun tubuh yang disentuhnya meresponnya dengan penolakan secara signifikan.

Bibir Kakashi pun secara serempak melakukan penyatuan pada bibir Anko. Menciumnya dengan kasar. Menempel dan menyapukan bibirnya sendiri sebagai sebuah bentuk ciuman yang sangat tidak romantis.

Bisa dirasakannya nafas partnernya yang menyatu tidak seirama dengan nafasnya. Namun ia tidak peduli, benar-benar tidak peduli.

Anko terkesiap. Belum pernah ia melihat Kakashi yang seperti ini. Kasar. Liar. Dan samasekali tidak bersikap gentleman. Ia kewalahan mendapati serangan ciuman Kakashi pada bibirnya. Mulut lelaki itu terus melumatnya paksa, mengecupi bibirnya, menghisapnya.

Tiba-tiba Anko serasa ingin menangis. Ia seakan tidak bisa melawan. Ralat –ia sudah mencoba untuk melawan. Ia meronta sebisanya. Sayang, Kakashi menekan tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Dan bagi Anko itu adalah sebuah kebrutalan dari seorang Kakashi. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya telah membangkitkan sisi kelam Kakashi, sisi yang tidak pernah ia ketahui.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini salahnya, sudah menghina pria itu. Mungkin ia keliru, Kakashi bukanlah seorang gay. Perlahan rasa sesal mulai menjalari benaknya, ditolak cintanya jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus dipelakukan seperti ini.

_Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia sudah gila?_

_Hentikan! Aku masih belum ingin kehilangan kegadisanku!_

Gadis itu berontak, namun aksi Kakashi benar-benar tak dapat terhentikan. Ciuman panas pria itu masih berlanjut, menyapu dan mengecup bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Uummh!" Anko mengerang dari dalam mulutnya yang tertutup -tertutupi mulut Hatake.

Kakashi, masih dengan tindakan liarnya –mencium bibir perempuan itu dengan paksa. Tangan kirinya mengimbangi dengan meraba tubuh Anko. Masih mengelus kulitnya, dan makin lama makin naik ke bagian payudara.

"Kakashi –"

Anko menjerit kala pagutan bibirnya sempat terlepas untuk sesaat. Lidah Kakashi kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut, memaksanya untuk bermain. Dan mau tak mau ia tidak bisa lagi menghindar, membiarkan Kakashi terus menguasai ciuman mereka kali ini.

Berkali-kali ia mencari lidah Anko dan menggigitnya pelan.

Anko mendesah sekaligus merasakan takut yang semakin menjalar. Sangat sulit untuk menikmati ciuman dari seseorang jika sedang dalam keadaan terpaksa seperti ini. Apalagi dengan kedua tangan Kakashi yang kini kompak menelusuri dadanya.

Tangan besar pria itu mengangkat ke atas kaus putihnya, meraba kedua bukitnya yang masih ditutupi bra, menekannya disana.

.

.

.

"Kakashi hentikan –" pinta Anko kembali masih dalam perjuangannya melepaskan serangan Kakashi. Kedua tangan gadis itu meremas rambut perak sang pria, berusaha menjauhkan wajah tampannya yang sudah tidak bertopeng tersebut dari wajahnya.

Anko yang terus memberontak itu berkali-kali gagal membuat tangan pria itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Hatake samasekali tidak menggubrisnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya menindih tubuh bagian bawah milik Anko, menekannya dengan kuat. Ciuman bibirnya mengganas, bersaing dengan kedua tangannya yang semakin nakal –menyibak paksa bra Mitarashi dan menggenggam isi dibaliknya. Menyentuh bagian tubuh yang empuk itu berkali-kali,meremasnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aahh! He-hentikan!" Anko mendesah. Belum pernah ia menerima perlakuan semacam ini. Ia memang seorang gadis yang tidak pernah tersentuh.

_Ja-jangan sentuh bagian itu!_

Percuma saja rasanya Anko mencoba melakukan perlawanan. Tenaga pria itu memang lebih kuat.

Ia mendesah tertahan. Rasanya cukup sakit mendapati payudaranya yang disiksa oleh Kakashi. Dadanya disentuh dan diremas dengan begitu tak berperasaan.

Kulit wajah Anko memerah, sudah cukup lama semenjak Kakashi menciumnya. Ia bukan sekedar merona, akan tetapi ia merasa sangat malu. Malu dan takut.

Perasaan takut itu masih belum bisa ia kendalikan. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu –ia khawatir Kakashi akan memperkosanya.

Dan sepertinya, Kakashi memang benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Setelah pergulatan antar mulut yang melibatkan bibir, lidah, dan saliva mereka –tiba-tiba Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya.

Bibir pria itu kini bergabung dengan kedua tangannya, menggantikan posisi mereka untuk menikmati bagian tubuh seksi Mitarashi tersebut. Dan ketika ia mulai memberikan kecupan terlarang pada bagian dada Anko, tangan Kakashi berpindah ke bagian perut dan menahan tubuh gadisnya dari rontaannya yang masih belum berhenti.

"He-hentikan! Kakashi –"

Anko kembali memegangi kepala Kakashi, setengah menjambak rambut silver sang jounin yang kini sudah tampak tidak karuan akibat ulah tangannya. Wanita itu mencoba mendorong kepalanya –membuatnya menjauh dari payudaranya.

Tidak berhasil. Pria itu malah terus berhasil menciumi tubuhnya, membuatnya merasakan hangat dan geli yang tidak tertahankan.

"Ka-Kakashi! Kumohon hentikan! Ah –"

Bagian kecil sensitifnya dilumat oleh jounin itu. Membuatnya menegang. Salah satu sisi mendapat remasan kuat dari tangan Hatake, dan sisi sebelahnya lagi masih dilumatnya.

Rasanya sedikit perih, Kakashi menghisapnya terlalu kuat. Membasahinya lewat lidahnya sekaligus memberikan gigitan kecil disana.

Anko ingin mendesah sekaligus menjerit dalam satu waktu, akan tetapi rasa itu ditahannya dalam hati dan dirinya lebih memilih untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Saat rasa takutnya makin bersanding dengan perasaan nikmat, gadis itu mengendurkan rontaannya. Hatake pun semakin intens dalam aksi bibirnya. Anko bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya juga menegang dan pasrah pada ciuman Kakashi. Direlakannya dadanya menjadi santapan empuk dari bibir dan tangan lelaki tampan diatas tubuhnya. Bibir Kakashi terasa basah dan hangat, menciuminya dengan liar.

Merasa rekannya mulai pasrah, jounin dari tim tujuh tersebut makin lupa diri dan seolah tak bisa berhenti merasai tubuh Anko dibawahnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya terhenti, Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya. Masih dengan menduduki bagian tubuh bawah Anko, ia meluruskan tubuh atletisnya dan melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, memperlihatkan dada bidang serta otot tubuh terlatih yang membuat Anko makin merona.

_Apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan?_

Nafas Anko terengah-engah. Ciuman dahsyat tadi nyaris tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas dengan bebas. Remasan kuat tangan Kakashi dan juga permainan mulutnya pada payudaranya membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Sensasi apa ini? Ia bahkan seolah pasrah dengan Kakashi yang kini mengamati fisiknya.

Pria itu tidak berkata apapun, hanya kedua matanya yang asyik menatap tubuh Anko yang tidak terbalut pakaian dengan sempurna itu. Tubuh Anko yang terlihat indah, sangat menggoda akal sehatnya. Ia pasti sudah gila jika membiarkan tubuh menarik Mitarashi itu tidak tersentuh. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatannya kali ini.

_Kau yang memulainya, Anko.. Dan aku -akan pastikan setelah malam ini kita tidak akan pernah melupakan momen saat ini. _

Perlahan dilepaskannya pakaian serta bra Anko yang dirasa cukup mengganggu itu. Cukup sulit karena tangan Anko menolak bereaksi. Dan akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, ia berhasil membuat rekannya menurut –dan tampil dengan tampilan tubuh bagian atas yang polos.

Dada Anko yang cukup besar dan menggoda itu terlihat jelas, berpadu dengan warna kulitnya yang sama indahnya. Leher jenjang gadis itu menambah sempurna pemandangan tubuh erotis di hadapan Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, diperhatikannya beberapa noda merah pada payudara teman wanitanya. Yang kesemuanya adalah hasil karyanya.

Menyadari itu, dengan cepat Anko menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan sebisanya. Tak lama kemudian Anko kembali terkejut, dengan begitu cepat ia tahu-tahu langsung merasakan nafas Kakashi yang hangat dilehernya. Terlalu hangat –mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut 'panas'. Dan nafas itu terdengar memburu. Menciumi leher jenjangnya dengan tanpa ampun.

"Kakashi -"

Anko kembali memegangi kepala Kakashi, mencoba melepaskan wajah pria itu dari lehernya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Kakashi masih tidak mau berhenti. Ciuman berlanjut, bagaikan sebuah penyiksaan mental yang hebat bagi salah satu pihak. Begitupun dengan ketakutan Anko yang tengah menyergap gadis itu. Takut. Gugup. Segalanya yang berkaitan dengan hilangnya pertahanan diri yaitu keberanian. Berpadu dengan kepasrahan yang memaksa.

Dada mereka bertemu –tanpa penghalang tangan Anko, membuat Mitarashi juga merasakan hangat yang kental dari tubuh pria diatas dirinya. Sementara Kakashi samasekali tidak keberatan merasai bagian tubuh lembut yang empuk itu menekan dada bidangnya.

Dari sudut mata Anko, punggung Kakashi terlihat begitu lebar, menutupinya sekaligus menguncinya untuk bergerak bebas.

Kakashi tersenyum, melepaskan bibirnya dari bagian leher Mitarashi. Dipandanginya wajah Anko yang memerah namun masih tampak ketakutan itu. Dan kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia telah berhasil menyibak rok pendek ungu Mitarashi, menariknya ke bagian atas –menampilkan pemandangan lain yang juga sangat disukai oleh para pria.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, jounin lelaki -yang entah kenapa seperti sedang kerasukan setan- itu pun membuka paksa penutup bagian kewanitaan Anko. Memperlihatkan semburat warna merah muda yang begitu menggoda, yang membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

_Aku pasti sudah gila. Perasaan ini sudah tidak mampu untuk kutahan lagi.._

Kakashi meregangkan kedua paha sang gadis lebar-lebar, dan bersiap untuk memasukkan miliknya sendiri. Ia sadar betapa dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia begitu bernafsu melihat Anko. Miliknya mengeras, dan gairahnya yang menggila harus segera tersalurkan.

_Sebentar lagi, Anko. Aku akan membuatmu merasakannya._

Anko terkesiap, entah sejak kapan Kakashi sudah melepas celana panjang hitam miliknya. Kini ia makin ketakutan setengah mati, menyadari nasibnya telah di ujung tanduk. Kakashi dengan birahinya yang membara, bersiap untuk melakukannya.

_Habislah sudah..._

Detik berikutnya, ia hanya mampu berucap dengan lemah, memohon kebaikan hati Kakashi yang sudah sangat tidak mungkin untuk ia dapatkan.

"Jangan, Kakashi.. Aku mohon –"

.

.

.

Raut wajah tampan itu mendadak berubah menjadi semakin serius. Dipandanginya air muka Anko yang menatapnya takut-takut. Ia sadar kini tubuh bagian bawahnya sedang terekspos, memperlihatkan organnya yang sudah mengeras. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing. Perlahan, didekatinya kembali wajah gadis itu untuk membisikkan sesuatu di salah satu daun telinganya.

Pemandangan wajah cantik yang ketakutan itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menggodanya lewat kata-kata.

_Kau pernah memperlihatkan keindahan ini sebelumnya padaku, bukan? _

"Kenapa takut, Anko? Bukankah sebelumnya kau juga pernah menggodaku –"

"dengan tubuh ini?" Kata-kata Kakashi yang berupa bisikan itu mengalun hangat, membuat degupan jantung Anko kian tidak teratur. Mungkin saja organ vital itu sedang meronta sekuat tenaga, hendak keluar dengan paksa dari tempatnya berada.

Anko memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, tak tahan pada kalimat-kalimat Kakashi yang baginya saat ini terdengar begitu mengintimidasi. Bertepatan dengan kalimat 'tubuh ini' yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi, Anko merinding hebat karena tangan pria itu kembali menggelayuti tubuhnya, merabanya dengan pelan.

_Kakashi -Kakashi benar-benar sudah gila!_

"Ku-kumohon jangan…" desah Mitarashi sekenanya, berharap gemetar dari tubuhnya bisa terasa oleh pria yang kemungkinan besar akan memperkosanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah basah…" sahut Kakashi tenang –masih dalam bisikannya. Ia tersenyum –yang mana tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata cokelat Anko.

Kakashi perlahan kembali ke posisinya semula, dengan sebelah tangan yang sempat meraba pelan bagian intim Mitarashi, kemudian mengelus kulit paha yang lembut didekatnya.

_Sial. Tubuh ini begitu merangsang..._

Kedua tangannya itu lalu memegang kuat paha gadisnya, membukanya kembali untuk akses yang lebih lebar. Dan dalam detik berikutnya, Anko menjerit.

.

.

.

Kakashi mengatur nafasnya. Bibirnya sempat melenguh pelan tatkala ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa barusan –hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ia sudah memasuki Anko, dan kini tugasnya selanjutnya adalah membuat miliknya masuk semakin dalam. Ia pun bergerak, semakin masuk dan masuk. Menembus milik Anko yang baginya terasa begitu erat dan nikmat.

Anko memekik, mengeluarkan ungkapan protes yang juga menyatakan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Pertahanan tipisnya mulai tertembus. Kakashi semakin mendorong tubuhnya, menekan Mitarashi dengan seluruh tenaganya. Anko bisa merasakan benda tumpul tersebut menghujamnya tanpa belas kasihan. Ia tak tahan lagi. Rasa perih semakin tak tertahankan.

Tak lama kemudian, secercah warna kemerahan muncul dari penyatuan mereka.

Darah. Pria itu tertegun dan berniat untuk memperhatikannya sejenak. Dan disaat berikutnya dimana ia ingin terus melakukan aksinya, ia menyadari Anko sedang menangis.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut-sudut indera penglihatannya itu. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak menarik itu makin memerah, yang mana menurut Kakashi hanya tambah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Bersikap tak peduli, Kakashi menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali -membuat dua fisik yang sedang menyatu itu bergerak dengan seirama. Segalanya begitu sempurna. Tubuh Anko, kewanitaan Anko. Ia semakin melayang oleh nafsu. Dikendalikan oleh gairah yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ia sedang melakukan pemaksaan.

Namun semakin ia merasakan nikmat yang merayapi otaknya, ia juga menyadari gadis yang sedang ia paksa saat ini tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Anko tidak menikmatinya. Cukup jelas bahwa gadis itu sedang kesakitan. Kakashi masih bisa melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata yang terus turun membasahi wajahnya.

Seketika pria itu pun berhenti -menghentikan sejenak pompaan tubuhnya. Tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya ia mengubah sedikit posisi dirinya, berniat mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi pada Anko.

.

.

.

Perlahan ia merasakan kontrol emosinya kembali. Dirinya yang sebelumnya menjadi pria mesum tak berperasaan itu berubah menjadi sosok tenang yang selama ini sudah seharusnya melekat pada kepribadiannya.

Dipandanginya wajah Anko yang tampak sendu, untuk kemudian menempelkan nafasnya pada wajah gadis itu –untuk kemudian mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

_Apa aku sudah menyakitimu? Apa aku sudah begitu keterlaluan?_

Sedikit rasa bersalah hinggap di dalam hati Hatake.

Anko pun membuka mata merasakan ciuman di pipinya, dan tak lama kemudian menutup kembali dengan aura kesakitan yang masih kental. Kakashi Hatake masih mendominasi tubuhnya, kembali bergerak perlahan –membuat rasa perih masih bergelayut pada tubuhnya. Sakit. Benar-benar sakit.

Rasanya begitu menyiksa –merasakan Kakashi yang bergerak di dalam dirinya, menghujamnya dengan dalam berkali-kali, seolah tak mau berhenti. Bahkan alunan pelan tersebut lama-kelamaan berubah. Getaran dari tubuh sepasang anak manusia yang sedang menyatu itu makin lama makin memuncak. Kakashi menambah kecepatannya, menekan Anko semakin kuat –semakin dalam, membuat si gadis mendesah tanpa kendali.

Beberapa menit setelahnya sang gadis bersurai violet itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat pada bibirnya. Tepat beberapa detik setelah ia merasakan kehangatan yang sama pada bagian rahimnya.

Kakashi menciumnya –jauh lebih lembut ketimbang ciuman mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah untuk tujuan apa Kakashi melakukan itu. Menyatukan bibir mereka dengan manis, seolah-olah pria itu lupa bahwa telah menyakiti gadisnya.

Tubuh Kakashi yang lebih besar dan tenaganya yang lebih kuat itu masih mengunci tubuh Anko –membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Berontak pun percuma, semua sudah terlambat.

Kakashi sudah mengambil hal yang sangat berharga dari diri seorang gadis. Anko pasrah akan nasibnya. Meskipun dalam kepasrahannya ia masih tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Air mata yang keluar meskipun tanpa terisak, mengalir dengan sendirinya dan tanpa suara.

Penyatuan mereka masih terjadi, meskipun Kakashi sudah tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Mendadak, ia terlihat lemas. Anko sadar, laki-laki itu sudah mengakhiri seks mereka –dan merasa yakin bahwa kehangatan yang diterima oleh tubuh bagian bawahnya tak lain adalah cairan sang pria.

Pria itu terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali terlihat dingin. Jikalau Anko tidak sedang merasa frustasi akibat pemaksaan ini, sudah pasti gadis itu akan terpesona dengan aura cool menusuk yang sedang ditampilkan Hatake padanya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mendapati wajah Kakashi dalam tingkat kekerenan sempurna seperti saat sekarang.

"Sebelum aku meminta maaf, aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu" ucap Kakashi setelah ciuman mereka berlalu.

Anko yang mendengarnya dengan jelas hanya menatapnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat lemah, dengan rona merah yang masih menghiasi pipi.

"Kenapa kau tega mengataiku dengan hinaan itu, Anko?"

"Hinaan?" desah Anko dalam suara kecil.

"Kau mengataiku tidak normal, bukan?"

Yang ditanya cuma membulatkan matanya, menampilkan lingkaran cokelat tanpa pupil itu menjadi semakin besar dan lebar.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan yang aku dengar… "

Sebuah sahutan kecil mengalun. Kakashi memandangi bibir tipis Anko yang baginya terlihat merekah itu dengan penuh perhatian. Meskipun hatinya kesal –masih sangat jengkel pada Anko, ia tidak bisa menepis betapa menariknya gadis itu –wajah dan tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi, ia sudah merasakannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat? Aku bukan homo!"

Anko hanya bisa terdiam, menarik nafas sejenak untuk kemudian mengeluarkan komentar.

"Kau pemerkosa, pria mesum!" tepisnya sembari mendorong dada Kakashi agar menjauh dari tubuhnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang sedikit.

Kakashi tak bergeming, masih terus menatap Anko dengan mimik serius. "Aku hanya membuktikan bahwa kau sudah salah memandangku, Anko!"

"..."

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri? Aku bukan maho. Aku normal… Apa kau masih perlu bukti yang lebih otentik daripada ini?"

"Tapi kau sudah pernah menolakku ? Satu hal yang aku dapatkan dari penelitianku terhadap kenormalanmu adalah –kau tidak tertarik padaku!"

Anko menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, membuang pandangannya. Enggan bertatapan dengan Kakashi –yang sudah menidurinya. Bagian pribadinya masih terasa sakit. Jika tidak bisa dibilang perih. Ia harus menerima fakta bahwa ia telah kehilangan kesuciannya ditangan Kakashi. Dan hal itu membuat benaknya terasa pusing, pikirannya berkomentar macam-macam mengenai peristiwa yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Cukup lama keheningan menyertai mereka berdua. Kakashi menghela nafas berkali-kali, mencoba mencerna alasan Anko yang dirasanya tidak masuk akal. Namun kemudian ia menyerah, mungkin saja cara pandangnya samasekali berbeda dengan Anko. Ia mulai yakin kesalahpahaman telah terjadi diantara mereka selama ini.

"Bodoh. Selama ini aku mencintaimu, Anko... Kau tidak tahu?"

.

.

.

T B C

.

.

**A/N:**

Njiiir… ini lemon pertama saya. T_T

Gomen yah, cuman segini. Klik review! biar nanti bisa saya perbaiki dimana kurangnya ;)

Gomen jika kurang memuaskan. Maklum lah, masih belajar. Jarang baca lemonan sih XP #ditabok

arigatou... XD

Terutama yang masih setia pada saya #ditendang

Saya bahagia bisa mengenal kalian... *lebay lu thor!*

Ikuti chap selanjutnya yah?


	8. Chapter 8

**ABOUT ABNORMALITY – Chapter 8**

**Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto**

**Genre: Romance, 'lil bit humour**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M.**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, abal, dan juga –Tidak mendidik.**

**A/N: **

**Hay! Ini belum owari loh! Hehehe *senyum2 gaje***

**Btw mungkin chap lalu saya agak kelewatan terhadap imej cool Kakashi kita tersayang, dan juga isinya agak serius. Ok, chap ini saya coba kembali santai. Enggak tahu cukup lucu apa nggak?**

**Arigatou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bodoh. Selama ini aku mencintaimu, Anko… Kau tidak tahu?"

Hening. Anko yang masih beruraikan air mata tertegun mendengar ungkapan ganjil itu.

Dan kemudian entah kenapa tiba-tiba disana terdengar backsound alunan musik romantis seperti yang kerap terjadi dalam tampilan sinetron Korea. Mendayu-dayu. Mengiringi tatapan keduanya yang begitu lekat.

Kemudian, bagaikan disambar geledek, hati Anko bagai meronta. Setelah barusan ia menjadi korban perbuatan bejat Kakashi, kini ia malah dihadapkan fakta lain bahwa Kakashi sedang mengatakan cinta padanya.

Tunggu, cinta?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Bukankah selama ini samasekali tidak ada clue bahwa pria berambut silver itu memiliki perasaan spesial padanya?

"Ka-kau..mencintaiku, katamu?" Anko samar-samar merasakan ketakutannya mulai ludes, berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah. Dan juga –entah kenapa, ada sedikit aura bahagia yang perlahan tapi pasti muncul dari dalam batinnya.

Kakashi mengangguk, masih menatap Mitarashi dalam konsentrasi penuh.

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu, Anko… memangnya kau tidak tahu? Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali menyatakannya?"

Anko membalas tatapan penuh konsentrasi dari partnernya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau samasekali tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku?!" ungkap Anko setengah protes. Ia jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan Kakashi sedang mempermainkannya.

"Surat-surat yang kukirimkan padamu…. Apa kau tidak menerimanya Anko?" Kakashi berucap dengan tenang dan datar, setenang aliran sungai Konoha –dimana banyak pemancing yang berada disana.

_Surat? Apa maksud Kakashi?_

"Ja-jadi maksudmu, selama ini kau pernah mengirim surat cinta padaku, begitu?" Anko seolah tidak percaya. Bukan, ia tidak mempermasalahkan betapa kunonya metode yang dipilih Kakashi itu. Akan tetapi, yang namanya Surat Cinta, Anko samasekali tidak pernah menerimanya. Yah, kalau surat tagihan listrik dan air sih, sudah rutin dalam kehidupannya. Begitu pun dengan surat undangan rapat mingguan dari Pak RT Sarutobi.

Ya, meskipun terdengar aneh, lelaki tua yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Rukun Tetangga di lingkungan tempat Anko tinggal itu selalu rajin mengirimi para gadis-gadis serta kunoichi muda sebuah surat undangan rapat. Rapat rutin warga Konoha, katanya. Yang bikin aneh itu adalah orang-orang yang dikirimi undangan. Semuanya para wanita. Ck ck. Sudah bisa ditebak. ABG Tua.

Lanjut. Kembali ke Kakashi.

"Bukan hanya surat, aku sudah mengirimkan banyak hal padamu, yang mewakilkan perasaan terdalamku. Apa kau samasekali tidak menerimanya? Surat, cokelat, bunga, balon, dan lain-lain Anko!?" Kakashi mulai gelisah. Sepertinya Anko memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa perihal pemberiannya. Bisa dibuktikan oleh waut wajah melongo gadis itu. _Ah, benar-benar sial! _

Anko menautkan alisnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa Kakashi sudah gila? Surat Cinta? Cokelat? Bunga? Balon?

Astaga!

FLASHBACK ON.

"Nenek Chiyo, apa kau ada dirumah?" sapa seorang gadis –Anko Mitarashi dengan suara malu-malu di ambang pintu rumah nenek Chiyo sang wanita tua.

"Neneek~?!" panggil Anko sekali lagi dengan cukup nyaring, karena merasa masih tidak mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya setelah keheningan singkat yang nyaris membuatnya frustasi, ia pun mendapat sambutan dari si empunya rumah.

"Masuk saja, Anko! Pintunya tidak dikunci kok!"

Lega dan bersyukur, Anko pun menurutinya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkahkan diri, bersiap untuk menemui sang nenek kesayangan.

Ya, Nenek Chiyo yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Terutama pada saat ia belum gajian seperti ini. Nenek Chiyo menjadi tempat untuk meminjam uang yang sangat bisa ia andalkan.

"Nenek?" panggil Anko kemudian dengan nada heran. Didapatinya wanita renta yang selalu penuh semangat itu sedang terpaku pada beberapa benda yang tergeletak di atas meja. Beberapa buah kertas, dan juga –seperangkat alat make up.

_Haah?!_

"Ne-nenek sedang apa sih?" tanya Anko Mitarashi hati-hati. Tidak biasanya ia melihat wanita berusia senja itu berkutat pada peralatan make-up. Biasanya hanya Kurenai yang ia dapati melakukan hal semacam itu.

Yah, meskipun ia masih bisa berdecak 'itu wajar, mereka kan wanita', akan tetapi kali ini ia merasa linglung. Ada apa gerangan yang membuat manusia bau tanah ini masih mempedulikan penampilan wajahnya? Bukankah nenek Chiyo sudah terlampau tua untuk berdandan? Lagipula –ia sudah lama hidup seorang diri di dunia ini, tidak lagi mempunyai pasangan hidup.

Lantas, untuk apa dia melakukan hal semacam itu? Apakah ada pria yang sedang diincarnya, yang sedang ingin ditarik perhatiannya oleh sang nenek?

_Jangan-jangan nenek Chiyo terlibat cinta lokasi dengan Kakuzu?_

Kening Anko berkerut semakin dalam. Berbagai pikiran nista bergelayut dalam benaknya. Ia bahkan nyaris lupa tujuan utamanya mengunjungi tetangganya ini; yakni untuk meminjam uang.

"Kenapa nenek berdandan?" tanya Anko terus menerus –tidak tahan pada rasa penasaran yang hampir membunuhnya.

Sekilas nenek Chiyo memandangnya, menyampirkan pandangan teduh penuh arti, lalu kembali asyik memoles kulit keriput di wajahnya dengan bedak nan tebal.

Puff. Puff. Berkali-kali tepukan busa spons yang terlapisi oleh bedak berwarna kuning muda terjadi pada permukaan kulit yang tak rata itu. Nenek Chiyo tersenyam-senyum, memandangi keindahan rupa dirinya yang kini sedang lupa diri di depan cermin ditangannya, bagaikan ABG-ABG ganjen yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tunggu. Nenek Chiyo sedang jatuh cinta!?

Anko menganga. Itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk. Rupanya puber kedua itu adalah isu yang tidak benar. Puber ketiga, keempat, bahkan kelima mungkin bisa benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupan seorang manusia.

Sungguh-sungguh nista.

"Kau sendiri, ada apa kesini Anko? Kenapa mencari nenek?" tukas sang nenek dengan suara rendah. Kali ini sebuah lipstick dengan warna merah maroon akan segera mengolesi bibir uzur-nya.

Dan terjadilah. Bibir tua itu sudah berwarna merah oleh balutan gincu. Sungguh errr –mempesona.

CUP. CUP. Sang nenek kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya sedemikian rupa dengan pose mencium –monyong ke depan dengan begitu seksi, mengamati betapa manis dan ranumnya bibir yang ia pikir kini tampak menggoda itu.

Anko pun memandang dengan tatapan jijik.

"Ah! Begini, nenek. Saya kesini ingin meminjam uang. Mau beli dango" ucapnya kemudian polos. Berusaha tidak menganggu sang nenek dengan hajatnya yang kurang penting itu.

Nenek Chiyo tertegun sejenak. Ia memang sudah hafal dengan perangai gadis disebelahnya ini. Anko memang kerap meminjam uang. Untuk membeli dango, untuk membayar tagihan listrik, bahkan untuk pergi ke laundry. Sang nenek sampai heran. Memangnya gaji jounin spesial itu cukup rendah ya? Sampai-sampai seolah-olah uang yang dimiliki Anko tidak pernah cukup tiap bulannya. Padahal gadis itu masih lajang.

Pemboros. Begitulah komentar batin sang nenek. Dan kemudian tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada keajaiban yang tengah ia dalami, ia menyahut.

"Pinjam uang lagi, Anko? Kenapa sering sekali?"

Membatu. Anko hanya membatu mendapatkan respon yang tidak ia duga tersebut. Sejak kapan nenek Chiyo berubah seperti ini? Sejak kapan?

Nenek chiyo yang ia kenal, tidak pernah terkesan menolaknya. Nenek Chiyo yang ia kenal, selalu bermuka dan berkata-kata manis padanya.

Nenek Chiyo yang ia kenal –samasekali tidak seperti sekarang ini….

"Eh? A-apa nenek keberatan? Bukannya biasanya nenek selalu bilang 'iya, baiklah' atau 'kamu perlu berapa' pada saya nek?" sahut Anko setengah histeris. Batinnya menjerit. Tidak! jangan sampai nenek Chiyo menolak pinjaman uangnya saat ini. Jangan sampai!

"Bukannya nenek keberatan, Anko… hanya saja…"

Menggantung. Kata-kata perempuan yang sudah uzur itu terhenti. Begitupun dengan detak jantung Anko. Berhenti sejenak untuk kemudian berdetak kembali.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera cari pacar saja, Anko. Agar ada yang membantumu menangani keuanganmu yang morat-marit itu. Lihat saja nenek. Di usia setua ini, masih ada pria yang mau menjadi pacar nenek".

Petir imajinasi menyambar. Membuat Anko kehilangan kesadarannya. Ada pria yang mau menjadi pacar nenek Chiyo?

Dunia pasti sudah kiamat.

Anko menelan ludah. Apa buktinya? Pasti nenek Chiyo hanya berkata omong kosong. Dia yang cantik seksi bohay ini saja susah untuk mencari pacar. Apalagi dia yang sudah senja itu?!

Nenek Chiyo menghela nafas sok bijak, untuk kemudian berkata dengan sedikit arogan.

"Lihat surat-surat ini, Anko. Seseorang telah menjadi pengagum rahasia nenek selama ini. Dia telah memendam cinta pada nenek sejak lama. Ini, bacalah!" perintah sang nenek dengan sombong sembari menyodorkan beberapa helai kertas berwarna pada Anko.

Anko terperangah. _Surat-surat? Surat cinta? Dari –siapa?!_

Dengan jemari bergetar, gadis seksi itu mengambil sepucuk kertas berwarna merah muda. Dengan rasa pening yang kini memenuhi kepalanya dengan hebat, ia membaca isi surat itu.

_'__Gadisku tersayang,_

_Akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk menuliskan surat ini padamu… dikarenakan aku tak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa di dalam dadaku…_

_Lewat surat ini, aku ingin menyampaikan apa yang telah terpatri dalam hatiku, sebuah perasaan indah yang konon dinamakan sebagai CINTA._

_Akh, bicara soal cinta. Mungkin hal itulah satu-satunya yang ditakdirkan untuk hadir diantara kita berdua…_

_Aku mungkin bukan seorang pujangga, yang pandai berpuisi romantis. Aku juga bukan sosok pria menawan yang berani untuk menggenggam tangan halusmu –untuk mengajakmu turun ke lantai dansa…_

_Aku hanyalah aku –yang saat ini mabuk kepayang hanya karena membayangkan senyummu…_

_Gadisku…_

_Setiap ku tatap wajahmu, hatiku merintih-rintih, meronta penuh kegalauan…_

_Lautan asmaraku untukmu bergejolak penuh ombak rindu, penuh gairah kasih sayang yang mengharapkan balasan asa darimu._

_Rona wajahmu yang begitu manis, desah suaramu yang begitu merdu, geraian rambutmu yang begitu indah… Ah, tak mampu lagi aku gambarkan betapa sempurnanya perwujudanmu wahai bidadari…._

_Aku yakin, kau pastilah sesosok wanita dari khayangan yang sengaja dikirimkan Tuhan untukku…_

_Gadisku, _

_Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat mendambamu, sangat merindukanmu, sangat menginginkanmu…_

_Tiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur, disamping karena banyak nyamuk dikamarku, tapi juga karena aku selalu memikirkanmu, sayang…_

_Terimalah perasaan suci ini, karena aku bagaikan tubuh tak berjiwa tanpamu._

_Penuh cinta,_

_Dari seorang pengagummu._

.

.

.

Anko langsung mual membacanya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun berniat membaca surat-surat yang berikutnya. Dengan warna amplop dan isi kertas tidak berbeda dari yang pertama –berwarna pink. Begitu menyiratkan sebuah rasa cinta yang tulus.

Belum lagi selesai membaca keseluruhannya, Anko Mitarashi terserang muntaber.

_Damn! Nenek Chiyo selangkah didepanku!?_

Benak Anko pun mengomel-ngomel tak karuan, memaki siapa gerangan pria norak yang telah jatuh cinta pada nenek Chiyo. Dan juga menebak-nebak bahwa lelaki itu pasti kena katarak. Kalau tidak, matanya mungkin buta. Entahlah, rasanya sangat sinting mengetahui ada pria yang jatuh cinta pada wanita tua yang sudah kehilangan sinar kecantikannya itu.

Siapapun itu, yang jelas sang pengirim surat pasti bukanlah Kakashi Hatake. Batin Anko memantapkan pendapat pribadinya.

Mungkin Kakuzu yang menyebalkan itu lebih pantas untuk menjadi tersangka dalam aksi-aksi romantis ini. Ya, benar. Kakuzu. Pria itu memang sinting.

"Dia memang sangat menawan, dan sudah pasti sangat dibutakan oleh cinta. Dia melihat nenek yang sudah tua ini layaknya seorang gadis. Lihat saja, ia memanggil nenek dengan sebutan 'gadisku', bukan?" Nenek Chiyo berujar dengan bangga. Anko sweatdrop total mendengarnya.

"Tidak hanya surat, Anko. Pria misterius ini juga sudah memberikan banyak hal pada nenek. Selama sebulan belakangan ini nenek mendapati banyak hal romantis. Dia memberi nenek banyak hal yang mampu membuat seorang wanita merona serta terpana"

"Ba-banyak hal?" Anko lagi-lagi merasa sulit untuk percaya.

"Iya. Dia pria yang sangat baik hati, murah hati…. Dia memberikan cokelat enak dalam kotak cantik berbentuk hati, yang kemudian nenek makan bersama Sasori"

"Cokelat?" ulang Anko keki.

Kesal. Kenapa Neneknya hanya membaginya dengan Sasori?

Sekedar info, Sasori adalah anak tetangga mereka, yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sangat dekat dengan nenek Chiyo yang sesekali merangkap sebagai pengasuhnya. Bocah lelaki berambut merah yang –entah kenapa- sangat gemar bermain boneka. Koleksinya sangat banyak dan lengkap, mulai dari boneka Barbie, Teddy Bear, hingga boneka Dakocan ada dalam lemarinya. Kedua orangtuanya memang sangat memanjakannya.

Aneh, padahal Sasori anak lelaki, tapi kenapa orangtuanya tidak melarangnya main boneka?

Oh ya, kedua orangtua Sasori adalah pengusaha terkenal. Mereka memiliki usaha berbasis rumah tangga yang sangat tersohor yang bergerak dalam bidang bumbu masak. Produk mereka yang mendunia yaitu SASORI SAUS TIRAM. Dinamakan dengan nama anak tunggal mereka.

Dan produk tersebut laku keras di pasaran, terutama seantero Konoha.

Kembali ke nenek Chiyo.

Sang nenek mengangguk. "Dia juga pernah memberi beberapa buket bunga yang indah. Yang nenek yakin dibelinya dari toko bunga Yamanaka karena masih ada label harga dari tokonya…. Pertama adalah buket mawar, kedua adalah bunga Lily"

"Bu-bunga?" Anko kembali menanggapi dengan perasaan yang sama; masih keki.

"Lalu terakhir, ia juga meletakkan balon-balon lucu berbentuk LOVE di depan rumah nenek…. Ada banyak, dan juga berwarna-warni. Persamaannya adalah, pada balon-balon itu tertera tulisan 'I Love You'…"

_Balon berbentuk love? Dengan tulisan I Love You?!_

"Di depan rumah nenek?!"

"Iya. Dia memang misterius. Nenek tidak tahu siapa dia, dimana rumahnya, siapa orangtuanya, tetapi yang nenek tahu hanya satu –"

Anko mengerutkan dahinya yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Ia merasa sangat kalah sekarang. Dan juga –iri hati yang hebat.

"Dia-pengagum-rahasia-nenek. Dia mencintai nenek"

Anko Mitarashi kini merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti. Tak tahan pada cerita yang didengarnya. Baginya Nenek Chiyo benar-benar menghidupkan kembali sebuah kisah dongeng yang absurd.

"Dia memang hanya mengirimkan hal-hal romantis ini tepat di depan pintu rumah nenek, tanpa memberikannya langsung secara bertatap muka. Akan tetapi kesederhanaan dan kemalu-maluannya itu membuat batin nenek tersentuh. Siapapun pria itu, pasti nenek akan menerima cintanya dengan sepenuh hati….."

FLASH BACK OFF.

Begitulah. Sambil penuh linangan air mata lebay, Anko menceritakan flashbacknya kepada Kakashi. Ia tidak habis pikir, rupanya selama ini ada kemungkinan besar Kakashi telah salah alamat, sehingga salah mengirim segala hal romantisnya.

"Kau yakin, sudah menuliskan alamat rumahku dengan benar, Kakashi? Lantas kenapa kau bisa salah mengirimnya? Surat-surat pink itu, itu semua darimu kan?" pekik Anko penuh rona keputus asaan. Ia sudah sangat yakin dengan kebenaran topik pembicaraan mereka ini.

Kakashi-salah-mengirim-surat-cintanya. Salah alamat!

Sementara Kakashi, dengan mata nanar ia memandangi wajah gadisnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk bagaikan badai brutal. Astaga! Demi kami-sama…

Sekali lagi, astaga!

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake bungkam. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya seumur hidup. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin ia ternyata salah alamat. Ternyata alamat rumah Anko yang ia tuju selama ini lewat surat dan paket-paketnya, malah digantikan oleh alamat rumah nenek Chiyo.

Padahal ia hafal diluar kepala dimana rumah Anko, serta alamat detilnya. Apa nama jalannya, berapa nomor rumahnya, bahkan siapa RT-nya. Kediaman Anko adalah terletak di jalan Badai Asmara, nomor 68, RT 07, Kecamatan Konoha Timur. Dengan nama ketua RT Sarutobi.

Oh, mungkin segala sesuatu hal yang disampaikan secara langsung akan jauh lebih baik ketimbang lewat pos. Sudah memakan waktu, uang, juga menguras pikiran karena selama ini sang pengirim selalu harap-harap cemas akan surat-surat cintanya.

Pria tampan itu mengurut dada. Belum pernah ia merasa semalu ini. Rasanya bagaikan ditelanjangi lalu disuruh berlarian keliling Konoha seperti orang gila, kemudian diteriaki dan dilempari dengan tomat sekaligus telur busuk.

Pria itu langsung merasa harga dirinya hancur.

Sudah jelas, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah ia salah menuliskan alamatnya. Mungkin saja nomor rumah kediaman Anko ia tulis sebagai angka 69, sehingga kiriman-kirimannya nyasar ke tempat nenek Chiyo. Rumah dua manusia itu kan memang bersebelahan.

Pantas saja selama ini ia selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kakashi memang mengakui, diam-diam ia mencintai Anko dan berniat menyatakan cinta secara tersurat pada wanita itu. Namun apa yang ia kirimkan tidak pernah sampai pada sang gadis. Apa yang selama ini ia nyatakan malah tertuju pada sosok lain. Sosok wanita renta yang kelewat GeEr.

Beruntung, ia **tidak menuliskan nama**nya dalam setiap hal-hal romantis yang ia sampaikan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jika tidak, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya.

Bergegas dilepaskannya tubuhnya dari tubuh Anko. Mereka lantas berbaring berdampingan. Masih dengan sisa-sisa persetubuhan kasar yang tadi sempat mereka lakukan.

Oke, kini keduanya lupa bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu Kakashi telah memperkosa Anko. Kali ini dua mahkluk itu malah sibuk dengan topik yang baru saja mereka bahas.

"A-aku tidak menyangka kalau selama ini aku salah alamat, Anko. Maaf….. Pantas saja –selama ini kau tidak pernah memberikan jawaban padaku…."

Anko menoleh, memandangi Kakashi. Pria keren itu tampak lemas. Selain karena telah menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk aksi kejahatannya, pria itu juga pasti sedang berenang dalam rasa sesal karena baru menyadari bahwa selama ini Anko tidak pernah menerima kiriman-kirimannya.

Tahu begitu, kutembak secara langsung saja gadis ini!? Pikir Kakashi meracau.

Akhirnya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Surat-suratnya tak kunjung sampai. Kisah cinta mereka tak kunjung dirajut. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu, ia malah memperkosa gadis yang dicintainya.

Ah, salahkan takdir?

Tidak, biar bagaimanapun Anko juga tetap salah karena sudah menghinanya sebagai seorang maho. Ngomong-ngomong soal maho, Kakashi pun jadi penasaran. Memangnya apa yang telah selama ini Anko dengar? Dan mengapa ia yang keren ini bisa digosipkan sebagai pria menyimpang seperti itu? Walhasil ia pun mulai mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Anko… tapi aku juga mau tanya…. Kenapa kau mengataiku homo? Lagipula –apa yang sesungguhnya selama ini kamu dengar dari sekelilingmu? Apakah telah beredar gosip tak mengenakkan tentangku?" Kakashi bertanya dengan polos. Sepolos tubuhnya saat ini.

Anko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak percaya pada pernyataan rekannya. Kakashi ini –sungguh malang. Selain karena kasus salah alamat, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri belakangan santer menjadi buah bibir.

"Hampir semua orang menggosipkanmu sebagai homo, Kakashi…" sahut Anko dalam raut prihatin.

Kedua alis sang pria silver bertaut.

"Entahlah –aku juga tidak mengerti. Siapa yang mencetuskannya, dan mengapa bisa menyebar seperti wabah begitu… "

"Mereka bilang, kau pria tidak normal. Tidak tertarik pada wanita. Bahkan beberapa testimoni mengatakan bahwa ada diantara mereka yang melihat kau sedang bermesraan dengan sesama lelaki!"

Wajah Kakashi mendadak suram. Bisa-bisanya ia menerima nasib seperti itu. Itu adalah murni sebuah fitnah. Gosip bejat yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Membuat dirinya merasa teriris harga dirinya, hancur lebur berkeping-keping.

"Namun seperti yang kubilang, awalnya aku tidak percaya. Aku telah berusaha sekuat tenaga, sekeras mungkin –untuk membuktikan gosip itu…"

Perlahan Kakashi mengingat kembali aksi-aksi Anko yang mengagumkan. Mulai dari mendekatinya setiap saat, mencoba membuka topengnya beberapa kali, mencoba menciumnya, bahkan juga menggodanya dengan tubuh yang nyaris polos.

Diam-diam Kakashi takjub serta kagum akan semangat juang gadis itu. Begitu membara. Sama persis dengan api cintanya terhadap si gadis. Hanya saja, perasaannya itu ia simpan baik-baik –tak berani untuk ia ungkapkan terang-terangan.

"Kau selalu menghindariku. Kau menolak ciumanku… Bahkan, kau juga samasekali tidak memandang serta menyentuh tubuhku pada waktu itu…"

Anko bercerita dengan pandangan menerawang, menyisakan Kakashi yang tertegun melihat raut serius serta cantik dari wajahnya.

"Kau juga lebih sering bersama Iruka. Kenapa, Kakashi?!" suara Anko tiba-tiba meninggi, seolah ia sedang marah.

"Selain itu, mana buku Icha-Ichamu? Biasanya kau selalu mesum dengan buku jelek itu?! Hal itu jugalah yang semakin memantapkan argumenku. Aku pikir, kau benar-benar tidak tertarik padaku. Aku pikir –kau benar-benar homo!?"

_Ah! Iruka, ya?_

"Kau jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam… Aku dan Iruka hanya sering bertukar pikiran. Kami sering berdiskusi bersama-sama…"

"Oh ya? Mengenai apa?" Anko bertanya dengan antusias.

"Banyak hal. Termasuk mengenai masalah cinta –para gadis yang kami sukai. Entah mengapa, kami sama-sama bingung dengan tingkah kalian. Kalian para perempuan, selalu jinak-jinak merpati. Terkadang mendekati, terkadang pula menjauhi kami.. Yah, pokoknya buatku, Iruka itu rekan berbicara yang asyik…"

Anko menatapnya dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Hei, jangan begitu! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya! Yah, meski terkadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia terkadang mencubit gemas wajahku… Pernah juga ia mengatakan bahwa aku ini tampan dan sangat menarik"

Anko semakin menatap Kakashi dengan tidak percaya. _Tuh, kan…_

"Lalu bukumu? Kenapa kau bilang sudah tidak pernah kau baca lagi, Kakashi?" Anko sekarang menampilkan raut muka sedikit jengkol. Eh, jengkel.

"Ah! Kalau soal itu –aku hanya merasa aku harus berubah, Anko…"

"Berubah?" tukas Anko heran.

Kakashi mengangguk. Wajahnya masih terlihat tampan. "Ya, kalau boleh aku bilang… Sebenarnya aku sudah ada niat untuk melamarmu….."

"Me-melamar, katamu?!"

Tiba-tiba rona merah kembali menyusupi wajah mulus Mitarashi. Membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Kakashi Hatake pun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku capek dengan sikapmu yang tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Sebenarnya aku ingin melamarmu, aku ingin langsung memintamu menjadi istriku. Karena itulah pelan-pelan aku ingin berubah, ingin menjadi pria gentle yang sopan. Yang tidak lagi lekat dengan aura mesum, yang tidak lagi sering jam karet, dan juga tampil dengan lebih cool. Karena itulah aku berhenti membacanya…."

Anko terpana. Ia bagaikan baru saja mendengarkan sebuah nyanyian yang indah luar biasa. Nyanyian yang disenandungkan oleh para malaikat dari langit. Benarkah? Benarkah yang barusan ia dengar ini?

Kakashi… Oh, Kakashi…

Tiba-tiba Anko merasa ia rela diperkosa berkali-kali oleh Kakashi setelah mendengar pernyataan Kakashi kali ini.

"Lalu –bagaimana dengan semua sikap dinginmu padaku, Kakashi? Kau pikir aku bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada? Bersyukur aku masih punya jiwa muda yang kental karena sering bergaul dengan Guy, jika tidak –aku pasti sudah menyerah mendekatimu sejak awal"

Sekarang Kakashi yang terpana. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, lantas kembali mengeluarkan jawaban. Sebuah penuturan yang ia harap bisa menenangkan Anko.

"Aku samasekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Anko. Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku ingin menjadi sosok pria yang keren dimatamu…"

"Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Lihatlah,segalanya hampir kacau. Aku malah telah memperkosamu…. Aku sudah mengambil apa yang seharusnya belum boleh aku dapatkan…"

.

.

.

Kedua insan itu pun terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, Anko. Aku sudah mengambil kegadisanmu. Apa kau –marah padaku?" sebuah tanya berbalutkan nada hati-hati terlontar dari bibir tipis sang jounin pria. Ia menatap rekannya penuh arti. Rekan wanitanya yang sangat ingin untuk ia miliki sepenuhnya. Bukan hanya tubuh Anko, Kakashi juga ingin memiliki hati dan cinta gadis itu.

Kakashi mencintainya. Ia mencintai Anko.

Anko mengalihkan pandangannya, sedikit tersipu. Ya, awalnya ia marah dan benci pada Kakashi. Akan tetapi, mendengar penuturan jujur lelaki itu, ia kembali menjadi Anko yang dulu. Yang mencintai Kakashi tanpa pamrih.

"Aku tidak marah. Asalkan, kau tidak membatalkan niatmu itu –"

"Niat apa?" Kakashi menyahut, sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mitarashi. Mereka berbaring menyamping, masih saling berhadapan. Dengan jarak yang kembali mendekat.

"Katamu kau ingin melamarku, bukan?" ucap Anko lagi dengan tersipu.

Bola mata gelap Kakashi membesar. Sungguh gemas rasanya ia melihat raut wajah malu-malu Anko saat ini. Mendadak, ia beranikan diri untuk mencium kembali bibir gadis itu.

Anko mendesah pelan, terkejut pada ciuman lembut yang baru saja bibirnya dapatkan. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan wajah makin merona.

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap melakukannya, Anko. Tapi sebelumnya –"

Anko menyelami mata gelap Kakashi yang masih memandangnya.

"Boleh kita bercinta lagi? Aku janji kali ini lebih lembut, kita akan melakukannya pelan-pelan. Boleh kan?" Pria itu lantas mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal. Tak lama kemudian kedua matanya menyusuri seluruh tubuh polos Anko. Menyadari hal itu, Mitarashi langsung sedikit memucat dan segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya.

"Tidak perlu malu, Anko…" rayu Kakashi kembali. Lelaki itu makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Anko yang ingin menolak sedikit meronta, namun gerakan tubuhnya melemah seiring dengan Kakashi yang mendekap tubuhnya erat. Ia pun kembali terbius oleh pesona sang scarecrow tampan.

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

**A/N:**

**Uwooo… lama juga saya baru update. Fic yang satunya malah terbengkalai. Hahaha. Masih dipertengahan jalan pengerjaannya. Mandeg. **

**Gomen saya terkesan bashing nenek Chiyo. Ada penggemarnya disini? n_n**

**Soal Kakashi-san, gomen juga dia jadi penjahat (kelamin) dalam chap kemarin. Tapi entah kenapa, kalo dia melakukannya dengan Anko saya ngerasa fine-fine aja. Hahahah. #tendang.**

**Review yo!? **

**Makasih banyak buat kalian semua. Maaf nggak balas tiap review. Gomen.**


End file.
